


Eyes Like Fire

by LadyRosa



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (maybe it will be upped into not implied), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But I won't burn them too much, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Civil War Team Iron Man, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Original Character-centric, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, cursing, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRosa/pseuds/LadyRosa
Summary: Post Civil War. Tony Stark should have died in the sub-zero temperatures of that Siberian bunker but Death seemed to have another purpose for him. So, he didn’t really die. Recovering may take a lot of time but he knows that he has nothing to worry about because his family will always be there.Where Tony met Stephen early in his life, became each other’s acquaintances, friends and finally (to the relief of their friends and family), lovers and also where Tony adopted a little bundle of joy before all that.





	1. help has come

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel universe and its characters. I own only the original character and the plot that will be used in this fic.

**Chapter 1**

_Help has come_

 

* * *

 

_“He is my friend!”_

_“So was I.”_

Tony watched the retreating figure’s back with hopelessness, feeling the sub-zero temperatures setting into his body and blood practically pouring out of his wounds, especially from his chest.

Is this how he dies?

“Fr-“ He croaks, trying to call out the name of his AI and heaving breaths to keep himself awake. “-du.”

No answer and Tony blew out a shaky breath. This is his fault. He should have not gone alone. But how will Steve talk to him if he has backup? Apparently, still not talk. The fresh wounds of his body and the knowledge of how the other man hid the details of his parents’ death is painful and Tony couldn’t help but bring himself further into the darkness.

 He is really dying.

He thinks of Rhodey. His best friend, who was lying in the hospital after losing his goddamn legs. It’s his fault. He should have not invited Rhodey at the airport but how could Tony have known that he would get shot down.

He thinks of blue eyes and high cheekbones. Black hair with silver streaks at the sides. He thinks of secretive smiles and affectionate touches. The smell of books and the sandalwood.

He thinks of another set of blue eyes and an innocent smile. A laugh of delight after a successful experiment. Soft voices in the night as they watched movies.

His vision starts to get slightly blurry, the pain in his chest numbing because of the coldness and Tony took another shaky breath.

Is he dying now?

He closes his eyes, forcing himself to relax.

_Accept it._

_You’ll die alone._

**_It is not yet your time, darling._ **

Who was that?

**_Who I am does not matter. I will give you enough time so that you can be saved._ **

He thinks that he was getting delirious but the familiar sound of a portal being opened and he opened his eyes to see another figure quickly approach him. Crystal blue eyes that seemed to change colour at different angles and a lean body wrapped in robes that Tony had wanted to burn when he first saw it. He then heard a mumbled curse from the other man and felt a familiar warmth on his wounds. A mechanical hiss followed as the emergency release button right at the secret small compartment at his hip and the armour was lifted off him, the metal gently removed to not jostle him further.

“Stay with me, Tony.” He hears him say. “You are too stubborn to die like this.”

“St-“ Tony tries to force himself to talk but the other man placed a gentle hand on his arm.

“Don’t talk. You need your strength.” Tony watches as he nods at the red cloak on his shoulders, who flew towards him and wrapped around his body. Tony felt himself being lifted up by the cloak and was brought through the portal that was kept up.

He can hear the shocked gasps and whispering, smell the antiseptic in the air and of course, he is in the hospital right now. A familiar female voice can be heard and he lifted his head tiredly to see a woman in surgical scrubs. Her eyes are wide as she looked at Tony before turning her head to address the man beside him. Tony felt himself lowered down into a gurney and he sees someone bending over him, a pair of blue eyes, slightly brimmed with tears. He wanted to reach out to wipe them off and try to comfort the other man but he has been dosed with something because his arm felt numb and his eyes are starting to feel so heavy.

“Rest now, my love.” The voice muttered quietly and with one final look and the warmth of a hand resting gently on his arm, Tony finally fell into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Year 2000** _

 

Bright lights that hurt his head with alcohol possibly the only thing that would be interesting in the event, the gala is in full effect with high profile attendees mingling among themselves, some dancing by the dance floor to the sound of a quartet whilst others are by the bar, testing out the drinks.

He might enjoy everything but the moment a middle-aged woman approached him with obvious interest, Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange suddenly had the sudden urge to want to develop deafness.

No offense to those who truly are but he often wondered what would happen if he would be able to convincingly pretend to be hard of hearing just to avoid any irritating conversation.

Especially at this particularly moment.

“So, I was saying,” The woman kept on talking, oblivious to Stephen’s wandering thoughts. “I could use someone of your… expertise.” She places her hand on his arm, stroking it slowly as she pressed herself against him.

While it may stir the interests of other men, Stephen only felt like pushing her away from him or perhaps throwing his drink at her.

He was saved from further suffering and flirting when he heard someone raising their voice.

“I think that he isn’t interested to your so-called proposal.” A man approached them with a drink in his hand and a grin on his handsome face. Stephen looks at him properly and almost took a step back in surprise that his savior is the one and only Tony Stark.

With his carefully trimmed facial hair and impeccable tuxedo, Tony Stark is a charismatic man that seemed to be above everyone and quite unreachable. The man saunters towards them, his own drink in his hand and a cocky smirk present on his face.

“Mr. Stark!” The woman beside Stephen gasped, stepping away from Stephen. “Surely you are joking.”

“Nah. Blue eyes over there is as stiff as a pole.” Stark made a shooing motion with his free hand. “Now, go be a predator elsewhere.”

The woman huffed as Stephen narrowed his eyes slightly at Stark, who took the woman’s place, leaning against the bar.

“I did not need your help.” Stephen tells him and Stark raised an eyebrow. “But thank you nevertheless. She was exhausting.”

“Of course, you don’t.” Stark hums before grinning widely and taking a sip from his drink. “Tony Stark, but I think you already know that, considering that you are in my party after all.” He holds out his hand.

“I wouldn’t call this a mere party, Mr. Stark.” Stephen rolls his eyes but shakes it anyway. “I’m Stephen Strange.”

At the mention of his last name, Stark winced. “Call me Tony. Mr. Stark is my father after all.”

“If you are sure.” Stephen allowed a small smile to crack through his face and Stark-, no, Tony winks at him.

“I think I may have made a friend.” Tony chuckles and Stephen sips from his champagne.

“Don’t push it.”

 

* * *

 

That first meeting seemed lifetimes ago that Stephen couldn’t even believe everything that they have been through together. _And more to come_. He thinks to himself as he sat beside Tony’s hospital bed. Machines are connected to him, monitoring the heart rate and oxygen of the other man and Stephen stayed beside him, watching over the four surgeries that the brunet has to go through to repair the damage that was done to him.

It was surreal on how they met all those years and grew closer to each other.

Stephen sighed quietly, reaching out to hold Tony's calloused hand in his own scarred hand. Stroking over a particular scar between the thumb and index finger, Stephen smiled softly.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Year 2008_ **

 

Even after eight years of meeting Tony that fateful night, the brunet kept contact with Stephen, inviting him over on weekends when he is free to do science. Even though they both have their own specializations in different fields, it had surprised Stephen how they just clicked together, considering they both have large egos to begin with. Secrets were shared and they slowly became comfortable with each other.

It was a Monday in the Summer of 2018 and Stephen came to Tony's residence in New York to check up on him. It was after all, it is his day off after all.

"Tony-"

"Ow, Fuck!" The clanging sound of something hitting against metal was heard and Tony's head shot up, a hand on his head and his other hand clearly bleeding.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stephen demanded as he quickly found the first aid kit by the door and marched towards the other man.

"What the hell are you sneaking up on me for?" Tony shot back. "Jarvis, why did you not tell me that Stephen is here?"

"I had thought that it would be a nice surprise, sir." The AI's voice stated calmly. "Though it seemed ineffective considering that you had wounded yourself in the process."

Stephen rolled his eyes and patted the workbench. "Sit here so I can assess you."

Tony grunted as he lifted himself up and onto the workbench, rubbing his head as he managed to grin at Stephen.

"Aren't I lucky to have a doctor on hand?" Tony fluttered his eyelashes and Stephen once again rolled his eyes, grabbing the bleeding hand in his, earning a wince from the other man.

"Don't push it." He says, applying antiseptic to clean the wound and sighing at the laceration between the thumb and index. It was not deep enough to have it in stitches but it might have a tiny scar anyway. Stephen began bandaging at the wound, listening at how Tony seemed to be humming a song.

"Oh, darling. So quick!"

Quickly finishing the bandaging and packing up the kit, Stephen straightened up and began to check Tony's head, slapping away his hand before sighing at the redness.

"Well, you won't be having concussions anytime soon. I suggest you keep away from metal from now on." Stephen teases him as he made a move to step away.

He was stopped by Tony reaching out and holding his hand. Stephen looks at him, frowning slightly. "Tony?"

Tony took a deep breath and smiles at him. "Thanks, Stephen." He said and Stephen returns the smile with his own.

"Anytime, Tony." Stephen squeezes his hand but didn't have the urge to actually let Tony's hand go. Their eyes met and Stephen must have unconciously stepped into Tony's personal space, because he seemed closer than ever.

Tony's eyes were glinting with an emotion that Stephsn usually associates with him being excited about something.

"Something interesting?" Stephen asks Tony quietly.

Tony tilted his head curiously. "What makes you say that?"

Hoping that he doesn't step over boundaries, Stephen lifts his hand and cups the side of Tony's face, gently brushing his thumb underneath Tony's chocolate brown eyes.

"Your eyes are bright. They are usually like that when you're interested in something." Stephen explained, chuckling.

"I want to do something." Tony said, his pupils dilated. "And I just hope that I am reading things correctly."

Stephen didn't even had time to process what Tony had just said before the brunet leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Tony gripped the front of his shirt to pull him even closer and Stephen had to brace himself against the workbench as he kissed Tony back, with the other man deepening the kiss immediately.

They separated after at least a few minutes, with Stephen looking at Tony. He was panting slightly, lips glistening and eyes still dilated and Stephen is pretty sure that he himself looks just the same.

"I always wanted to do that." Tony grins and Stephen raises an eyebrow.

"Well, why didn't you?" He asked.

"I wasn't sure if you'll kiss me back or kick my balls."

Stephen smirked, reaching out and tilting Tony's head slightly up by his chin. "Why don't you do it again to make sure how I react?"

Tony laughs, the sound bringing warmth to Stephen and he leans in, about to kiss Tony once again before they were interrupted by Jarvis.

"Sir, you have a call from Colonel Rhodes."

Tony's eyes widened before he scrambled off the work bench, gently pushing at Stephen. "Fuck."

"Are you going somewhere?" Stephen asked as he followed Tony out of the workshop.

"Afghanistan actually." Tony calls out as he entered his bedroom. He came out a few minutes later, dressed in a handsome suit and is trying to knot his tie quickly. "I have to present the newest weapon that the army wants to have."

Stephen stopped him from walking further, taking the tie from Tony's hands and began making a knot. Smoothing it out once he is down, Stephen smiled at Tony. "Safe travels, Tony."

Tony smiles back. "Thanks, Stephen."

Stephen walked with Tony to the garage, where he sees him off. "Dinner when I get back?" Tony asks him and Stephen winked.

"We'll see, Mr. Stark." Stephen said in a teasing voice before adding, "Do come back in one piece, Tony. I prefer my dates whole."

Tony grins before sending him a thumbs up. "I'll be back before you know it."

 

* * *

 

 

Stephen was startled out of his thoughts when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turns his head to see James Rhodes beside him, bound to his wheelchair for now.

"How is he?" James asked and Stephen looked back at the sleeping Tony.

"Still under." Stephen sighed, trying to calm his trembling hands by curling them into fists but he kept on shaking.

"He almost died." Stephen whispered brokenly and James gripped his shoulder.

"But he didn't." James tells him. "He was saved because of you."

"He was so close to death when I came." Stephen gritted his teeth, trying to stop tears from falling. "I should have been there with him and maybe I could have-"

"You, out of all people, should know that Tony would not want that." James cut him off with a sharp tone. "He would never put you in harm's way."

"I am the Sorcerer Supreme." Stephen almost snarled. "I can fight."

"He would try keep you safe no matter what you do." James squeezed his shoulder once again before dropping his hand.

"I-" Stephen couldn't find the words to say, releasing an agonized breath before glancing at Tony's sleeping form. "He's an idiot."

James chuckles. "He is. But he is still my best friend and your ever loving boyfriend."

Stephen huffed, shaking his head. "I sometimes wonder why I even love him."

A laugh came from James and Stephen found himself smiling. They both knew why he does anyway. Stephen reaches out once again, holding Tony’s hand in his.

“Come back, Tony.” Stephen whispers. “Come back to us.”


	2. lightning, then the thunder

**Chapter 2**

_Lightning, then the Thunder_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Thor Odinson leaned against his chair, looking out at the vast reaches of space. It has been five months since the destruction of Asgard and he has been piloting the ship towards Earth, the only place he knew that would be open to their arrival but if they aren't, he wouldn't know what to do.

"Are you ready, Brother?" Thor asked, turning to the man in question, who is standing beside him.

Green eyes glanced at him before shrugging. "As ready as I'll ever be." He said, fixing his sleeve distractedly.

Thor frowned. "Are you alright, Loki?" His brother was fidgeting ever so slightly, which is a strange sight considering that he tends to glare at everyone who asks basic questions. It is very much unlike him that Thor was tempted to throw something at him to make sure that the brother that he is talking to is not an illusion.

Loki narrowed his eyes. "Have you forgotten the crimes that I have committed on Earth, Thor?"

Ah.

"You are innocent in some ways, brother. Do not fret. I shall defend your honour." Thor smiles at Loki reassuringly and Loki exhales, in either relief or exasperation, Thor does not know.

"We will see, brother." He says before his eyes turned back to the window, widening ever so slightly at the figure slowly floating towards them.

"Who is that?"

Thor quickly stood up with a grin on his face. "A friend."

 

* * *

 

 

**_Year 2015_ **

 

"Friend Tony!" Thor approached Tony Stark with determination but stopped upon seeing that the man was not alone. He was talking to another man, dressed in a cream coloured sweater and black slacks. Thor remembered seeing him around the Stark Tower sometimes but never managed to talk to him personally.

But judging by how they seemed to gravitate towards each other, Thor could only speculate that the other man must be Tony Stark's lover.

"Thor?" He hears his name being called and he offers a sheepish smile to Tony. The Man of Iron seemed to tense up at the sight of him and Thor held up his hands to show that he is unarmed and would not mean any harm.

"I wished to talk to you before I leave for Asgard."

"You can talk to him right there." The other man piped up, crossing his arms. "I am not allowing you to step closer to Tony."

"I am not a kid, Stephen." Tony groaned quietly and the other man, Stephen, glared at him with piercing blue eyes.

"He choked you. Had he continued longer, you would have passed out and suffered brain damage at the least." Stephen's matter of fact tone had Thor wincing.

"I wanted to apologize for that, Friend Tony." Thor said, hiding his hands behind his back and bowing ever so slightly. "I had let my emotions get the best of me and I vow to never do that again."

He kept his head bowed until he heard the sound of footsteps and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Tony smiling at him.

"All is well, Point Break." He reassures him before waving at Stephen and gesturing Thor to walk with him. "We're friends, after all. Earth is open anytime for you as long as you keep to the rules."

Thor rumbled a laugh. "Indeed, Friend Tony." He says. "Thank you."

 

* * *

 

"Uh, Stephen?" James called for him and Stephen turned away from Tony to look at the Colonel.

"What is it?" He asked and James turned the StarkPad in his hands for him to see. Stephen narrowed his eyes at the sight of a large ship (?) landing on an open grassy field.

"The ship showed up in the satellite that Tony built way before to watch out for… space threats," James wrinkled his nose at his own description. "I had sent Vision after it, but it seems to be not a threat for now and I would really like to give our visitors a warm welcome but," He gestured at his wheelchair. "I'm still bound to this."

Stephen nods. "Don't worry. I'll handle it." He tells the other man before turning back to Tony and squeezing his hand. "I'll be back, love."

"Apparently, they are in Norway." James called out and Stephen inclined his head in acknowledgment.

The cloak flew back to his shoulders, and with that, Stephen walked out of the room and took out his sling ring, picturing the location that James had shown him before opening a portal and stepping through.

It is slightly cold in Norway right now and Stephen eyed the ship critically. If it managed to land here after Vision had confronted it, then it must be friendly but Stephen mentally prepared himself just in case. The country's police forces have already surrounded the ship, their weapons aimed and ready.

The ship's sides opened, slowly revealing a familiar blonde god of Thunder. He has changed in the time that Stephen had last seen him. Gone was the long hair that fell until his shoulders, it is now short cropped to the point that it seemed to be dark blond now and he now seems to have lost his right eye, covering it with a black eyepatch.

Beside him are two familiar faces, the long missing Bruce Banner and Loki.

"Wizard!" Thor opened his arms with a grin. "Where is Friend Tony?"

Stephen took a deep and calming breath. "Not here." He said. "Why are you here?"

"Our home has been destroyed by my older sister and now we are in need of a new place to live."

Stephen could feel a headache that he usually associates with the presence of Thor and rubbed his temple, sighing. He could hear Vision calming the police force down and gently dismissing them and Stephen just really wants to go back to his lover.

"Loki is not allowed to set foot on Earth without paying for his crimes, Thor." Stephen tells the blond, whose eyebrows furrowed.

"He is innocent, Wizard. I can explain everything." He tried to persuade Stephen but Stephen conjured a set of handcuffs.

"Until you can explain everything to the Accords Council, he has to be kept behind bars."

"But-"

"Brother." Loki spoke up, his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Do not worry. I won't be harmed." He walked towards Stephen, holding out his arms for him to cuff.

"Don't try any tricks. Unless you want to fall for an hour this time." Stephen warned.

Loki wrinkled his nose at the reminder of his thirty-minute fall and Stephen chuckled at that before turning to Thor.

"Your people must stay in the ship for now," He tells the blond. "Until we can find a permanent location for them. Would you like to come with me or stay with them?"

"I shall stay with my people for now." Was Thor's answer. "Please take care of my brother."

Stephen nods and Banner steps up, smiling hesitantly. "Can I come with you? I want to talk to Tony."

Stephen regarded Banner quietly. The man whom his lover treated with respect and friendliness, and left him.

He was sure that there is more to the story but there will be an appropriate time for that. He nods before making a portal to the Avengers Compound and with a nudge to Loki, he stepped through, making sure that Banner and Loki are with him and closed the portal behind them.

"Don't cause any trouble, God of Mischief." Stephen opened another portal, this time leading into the cells that Tony had built when the Avengers would take in villains that cannot be handled normally.

"I am not promising anything." Loki quipped before going through the portal that closed promptly.

Stephen turns to Banner, who was looking around the Compound with wide eyes. Stephen couldn't blame him for being surprised. There have been many renovations and upgrades since his disappearance and there are a lot more people in the Compound.

"Former SHIELD agents." Stephen explained, gesturing for Banner to follow him. "The non-HYDRA people. After the data dump, Tony kept on looking for the innocent agents that were in the crossfire and hired them. Some are in SI and some are here."

"I-" Banner cut himself off when they stopped in front of a room that may be familiar to him.

"Tony didn't change a thing in there." Stephen shrugged. "He was really sure that you will come back-"

"Where's Tony, Stephen?" Banner interrupted him and Stephen looks at him, crossing his arms.

Banner seemed to be looking a little lost and Stephen decides to tell the other man a little of what happened while he was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Year 2013_ **

 

"Blueberry?"

Bruce looked up from his microscope to see Tony offering him a packet of said snack. He smiled before picking up a few and sitting back on his stool. He notices Tony looking untroubled for once since the New York invasion and chuckles, shaking his head.

“Had a nice date?” He asked and Tony blinked, startled at his observation before smiling sheepishly.

“That obvious? Stephen and I went to that new Italian restaurant a couple of blocks away and we went home and-” Tony grins and Bruce held up his hand, stopping Tony before he overshared things.

“Please. I don’t need to know every detail.”

Tony shrugs. “Your loss then.” He continued eating blueberries as he leaned against the workbench beside Bruce.

There was a comfortable silence between them as Bruce returns to his work and Tony looking over some formulas. “How is Stephen anyway?” He asks and he hears Tony hum happily.

“The Doctor is looking lovely as ever.” Tony snickers. “But don’t tell him I said that.”

Bruce smiles. “I’m glad that you’re happy, Tony.”

“Thanks, Brucie bear.” Tony tells him gratefully, pocketing his snack. “Now I have an appointment with my beautiful armours.”

“Armours?” Bruce repeated, frowning. “Are you mass creating?”

“Nah, just some-“ Tony shrugs. “Some variations.” He pushed himself off the workbench, waving at Bruce. “See you around, Brucie.”

That was the last interaction he had with Tony for a while but he did hear some news about him. The Mandarin killings, Tony literally inviting the terrorist to his home by giving out his address (that must have irritated Stephen so much), Tony being missing after missiles destroyed his home, and defeating the Madarin (who turned out to be the CEO of another company that Tony met once before).

It was to Bruce’s shock that Stephen was kidnapped and held a hostage by the Mandarin. He was injected by the chemical that turns people into living bombs and thankfully, he was rescued as well by Tony.

It was a long process but Bruce lent his expertise to help Tony cure Stephen. It was to everyone’s relief that Stephen was then cured and Tony surprised everyone by telling them that he was having the shrapnel in his body removed.

Life is good, Bruce had thought.

Until Ultron happened.

Until he couldn’t bear with the guilt and ran away.

 

* * *

 

Tony was moved into the Compound two days after Bruce had settled into the Compound (still reeling at the revelations that Stephen had told him) and Bruce finally got the chance to see his friend. The moment he spots the unconscious Tony, he barely had enough time to keep the Hulk down. Tony looks so bad.

Bruises are littered on every inch of his skin. His left arm is set in a cast and his face is slightly swollen. The worst of all, was the large horizontal wound at his chest where the arc reactor used to be. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what exactly that hit Tony there.

Bruce stood beside the medical bed where Tony lay, still under the drugs that kept him down. He clenched his fists as he looked over the wounds all over his friend’s body. The only friend he has that never once showed any fear when talking to him. The friend that built him his own lab in the Stark Tower and then in the Compound.

“He is alright now, but we can’t wake him up without painkillers in his system. The wound on his chest is quite massive.” James Rhodes maneuvered his wheelchair beside him and placed his hands on his lap.

“How could Steve do this?” Bruce whispered in disbelief. “It’s not like him.”

“I know.” James said, his voice laced with anger. “We all put our trust in him and he drops everything to save his friend.”

Bruce let loose a shaky breath, trying to calm the Hulk down. He was roaring in anger, wanting to smash Rogers into the pavement but Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, taking deep breaths.

“I can’t believe this.” He gritted out.

“We’re asking Doctor Wu and Doctor Cho if they could do something for the chest but they still haven’t found a perfect solution. Too many risks. Stephen is also researching other ways but no good.”

“I’ll help.” Bruce turns to James. “It’s the least I could do for Tony.”

James smiled. “Thank you, Doctor Banner.”

The glass door to the room opened and both Bruce and James looked up to see Stephen walking in, his blue eyes wide with determination. “James, I think I have an idea.” He says before taking an unsteady breath. “Plan CAS.”

“What?” Bruce feels like he was being left out in the dark.

Stephen and James exchanged silent conversations and James huffed out a laugh. “Tony wouldn’t like it.”

“They could bring in some insight.”

“Fine.” James pointed at Stephen with an amused smile. “You explain this to Tony when he wakes up.”

Stephen rolls his eyes, his mood slightly better than before. “FRIDAY, initiate Plan CAS.”

“You got it, Doctor Strange. I will forward the details on your phone.” The AI answered promptly and Stephen nods, pulling out his phone.

“I’ll see you again in a few.”

“Go on.” James waved Stephen away and the man left,

“What is plan CAS?” Bruce asked and James gave him a secretive smile.

“You’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

_“A call for you, miss.” The male British accented voice can be heard in the house and a figure, lounging on the couch, straightened up._

_“I’ll take it on my phone.”_

_They picked up the phone on the coffee table and answered the call._

_“Hello?”_

_…_

_"I heard from a little bird." They frowned. "Is he alright?"_

_..._

_“Of course, I’ll help.” A dark smile slowly appeared on their lips. “And for the other things, they won’t know what hit them.”_

_…_

_“See you in a few seconds, Stephen.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and/or comments!


	3. plan CAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite dialogue-heavy but I do hope you all still enjoy this. There are some original characters that I placed in the Accords Council that I used a name generator so that the names would actually come from the countries themselves. If it feels a little rushed, well.. yeah. I was getting excited in the pacing of the story and I will try to moderate the speed a little better. 
> 
> Without further ado, here's chapter 3!

**Chapter 3**

_Plan CAS_

 

* * *

 

 

Stephen stood outside of the Compound, pocketing his phone. He proceeded to make a portal, smiling at the sight of a young woman standing at the ready. She stepped through the portal, making her way to him and promptly hugged him.

Stephen sighed, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Thank you for coming."

"Always." She reassures him softly before they separated. She then links her arm with his, to Stephen's amusement.

Stephen then gestured to the Compound. "I'm sure that you are excited to go in." He led her inside, nodding at the employees working, some staring openly at the sight of the strange woman beside him.

She was quiet, seemingly in deep thought as they walked to the medical wing of the Compound. They entered Tony's room, still occupied by Bruce. She quickly removed her arm from his, rushing to Tony's bedside. She sat on the bed, making sure that she doesn't move him and held his hand.

Stephen noticed Bruce giving her an incredulous look, possibly shocked at the sight of an unknown woman in the room.

"Oh, hello." She smiled at Bruce, seemingly innocent despite the fact that she just strolled in the room with Stephen.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Year 2012_ **

****

"Ugh, having a kid is so tough."

Bruce stopped stirring the curry that he was cooking and looked at Tony in surprise. The man in question seemed not even bothered by what he had just said, sipping his sixth cup of coffee in a span of three hours as he read something at his StarkPad.

“I never had any experience with children.” Bruce tells him gently and Tony looked up at Bruce with wide eyes, obviously unaware that he must have spoken out loud.

“I mean,” Tony began to look embarrassed. “Having a kid must be so tough.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow before chuckling, shaking his head as he returned to his curry. He didn’t think too much about it until a week later while Bruce was reading a journal in the Avenger’s main floor’s living room. It was the first of December and Tony and Stephen were walking towards the elevator. They had just come from the other elevator that led to the private floors and Tony seemed to be really excited, tugging on Stephen’s sleeve happily, prompting an eyeroll from the taller man.

“Calm down, Tony.” Stephen chastised the engineer, who grinned.

“So many things to plan, Stephen!” Tony exclaimed, brandishing a StarkPad and showing its contents to Stephen. “We could go to the beach. I could have the whole beach rented so that we could have privacy! Or maybe a trip to another country!”

“She wants a simple dinner and a movie night though.” Stephen warned. “You shouldn’t overwhelm her.”

Bruce sees Tony pout and Stephen chuckling, leaning down to kiss Tony’s forehead. “Now, I have my day off for today so we can plan something modest and simple for her. Come on.” Stephen gently maneuvers Tony to the elevators.

“Bye, Brucie!” Tony shouts and Bruce chuckles, waving them goodbye.

 

* * *

 

After the young woman spoke with the doctors, she turned to Bruce with a flourish that looks a little familiar.

She is tall but not as tall as Stephen, who walked out of the room when James called for him. Her eyes are the colour of gunmetal blue-grey with hair as dark as night. She is wearing an all-white feminine suit that looks fierce on her.

She held out her hand. “You must be Doctor Bruce Banner.” She says, her voice light. “You can call me Carianne.”

Bruce smiled back, shaking her hand. “Nice to meet you, Carianne.” He tells her. “So, you’re Plan CAS? What does it stand for?”

Carianne hummed before shrugging. “Who knows?” She grins before leaning against the bed and holding Tony’s hand. She kept looking at him with an amused expression and Bruce raised an eyebrow at that.

"Sorry, it's just-" Carianne gestures at Tony. "He really likes you." She laughs lightly. "Never shuts up about it too."

Bruce was about to ask her how she knows Tony when Vision comes in, tilting his head at her presence.

"Hello."

Carianne smiles. "Hello there. I'm Carianne."

"Good morning." Vision inclines his head. "You can call me Vision." His eyes seemed travel to her pocket, where he blinks curiously.

"You have someone quite familiar with you."

Carianne shrugs. "I need him with me."

Vision regarded her for a long minute before he seemed to remember why he went there in the first place. "Colonel Rhodes wishes to speak to the both of you in the meeting room. I was tasked to take you there."

"Alright." Carianne gave Tony's hand a final squeeze before moving away, straightening her suit jacket. "Lead the way, Vision."

They walked away from medical, ensuring that the locks are engaged and the room is darkened to prevent other prying eyes. Bruce glances at Carianne, who clasps her hands behind her back in a laid-back way, her eyes wandering every now and then. They all arrived in the meeting room quickly, where James was stationed at the head of the table.

"Hey there, pumpkin." James opened his arms the moment he sees Carianne.

Carianne grins, strolling towards him and hugging him tightly. "Hi, Uncle Rhodey." She leaned back and frowned at the sight of him in a wheelchair.

It had shocked Bruce as well when he first saw James in a wheelchair. It brings more of the dreadful reality of what the other half of the (ex) Avengers did.

"I'll fix this." Bruce hears her say. "I promise."

James smiles at her. "I know you can." He squeezes her shoulder. "But don't push yourself."

Carianne moved to stand beside him as Bruce sees a portal appear suddenly. To his surprise, he sees Thor step through, followed by Stephen and the portal closed with a snap.

"Friends!" Thor grinned, his arms spread wide. "How have you been?"

His blue eyes scanned the room and spotted Carianne, who waved. But before Thor could get a word in, James tapped the table for attention.

"Alright, everyone. Take a seat and we'll talk."

Everyone sat down, with Carianne and Stephen on each sides of James. Thor and Vision took the seats on Stephen's side and Bruce approached the seat next to Carianne.

"Can I sit here?"

Carianne nods, smiling as he sat down and James cleared his throat.

"Let's start." James tapped the table once again and a hologram of Loki appeared. "I asked you all here today to address some issues that we have."

"First of all, our resident Trickster, Loki."

"My brother is innocent." Thor spoke up, gesturing at the picture. "He has been brainwashed by the Mad Titan and forced to do his bidding."

Bruce was pretty sure that everyone else in the room was staring at Thor with incredulity. Loki was brainwashed? Mad Titan?

"Are you sure, Thor?" Bruce asked him, frowning.

"Yes. He has no reason to lie." Thor nods at him reassuringly. "It is by the Mad Titan's actions that he has behaved like that. He may be a trickster but he is no murderer."

"The problem is," James sighed, rubbing his temple. "He did murder people. The Accords Council is not going to just take your brother's word. They would need proof."

"Why would they not trust me?" Thor frowned; his brow slightly furrowed.

"Thor, your brother is known as the Trickster and Liesmith." Carianne piped up, a kind smile on her lips. "The Council usually believes in those kinds of things."

"But-" Thor was about to argue when Carianne cut him off.

"But," Carianne began. "There is proof and I hope that it is enough." She waved her hand up, a hologram keyboard presenting itself in front of her before she typed something and another picture of Loki floated in front of her.

"What colour is Loki's eyes?" Carianne asked.

"His eyes are green." Thor answered immediately without any hesitation.

Carianne grinned triumphantly. "I was studying the events of the New York invasion and through the Iron Man suit built in cameras, there was some footage when Iron Man encountered Loki in the Stark Tower." She made a motion of opening her hand that zoomed into Loki's face.

His eyes were _blue_.

Bruce sucked in a breath just as the others had their own reactions.

"How was I not able to realize that?" Thor exclaimed and Carianne held up her hand.

"It does not matter." She says. "I will handle the council. It would be a non-biased view if I were to defend your brother's case."

Thor thinks about it for a few seconds before he bowed his head gratefully. "I thank you, milady."  He tells her. "I owe you a huge debt."

"Call me Carianne," She waved her hand dismissively before smiling at Thor. "And I'll make sure your brother will be alright."

"Are you sure that you can do it? I could present the case as well." James asks her and Carianne sent him a reassuring look.

"I'll be fine. It's good practice."

James snorted. "Of course."

Stephen had been quiet during their conversation but he suddenly decided to speak up. "Now that is out of the way, who is this Mad Titan you are talking about?"

Thor looked thoughtful. "He is one of the largest threats that my father had once told me about. He who seeks to court Death by committing genocide to earn her affections."

Silence greets the end of Thor's sentence.

"You mean to say that," Carianne made a confused gesture that looked familiar to Bruce. "Death has a form that the Mad Titan loves?"

"Indeed." Thor nods in affirmation.

"That is so weird."

"And where is that Mad Titan now?" Stephen insisted, bringing the conversation back in its track.

"I know not, dearest wizard." Thor confessed. "My father has not told me anything about his whereabouts."

"This is a problem." Stephen frowns. "We still must be ready whether or not that Mad Titan would come here again in Earth. He already tried to do so with the New York invasion."

"Perhaps Loki could provide some answers." James piped up. "Carianne and Stephen, stay here for now while we think of something to tell the Council. Thor and Vision, try to search for clues about the Mad Titan. Bruce, you can go to Doctors Wu and Cho to try and come up for something for our patient."

"I must ask, where is Stark anyway?" Thor inquired. "He is usually at the front of these meetings."

"He's… incapacitated for now." James tells him gently but clearly trying to change the subject.

"Ah. I wish him well then." Thor said hesitantly before looking at Bruce, who nods slightly.

He would tell the god of thunder of what he knew but for now, it is best for them to do their respective jobs.

As Bruce headed for the exit, he felt a hand on his shoulder so he turned his head to see Carianne.

"Just a heads up," Carianne grins. "I think you'll find someone long lost in the medical wing with the doctors, Bruce. I just want you to know that it isn't your fault."

With that strange parting words, she lets him go as she walked back to James and Stephen and Bruce headed back straight to the medical wing.

He smiled at the sight of the two doctors before knocking on the office door.

"Come in." Doctor Wu's voice called out and Bruce entered the room, smiling at the sight of the two doctors.

"Doctor Banner." Helen Cho inclines her head in greeting. "It is a pleasure to see you again. "

"You too, Doctor Cho." He tells her.

"Thank you for joining us, Doctor Banner." Doctor Wu smiles and gestured to the holograms of Tony's current results.

"Miss Carianne has already sent the details of her proposed solution to Mr. Stark’s current situation and I do think that it is possible."

Bruce was taken aback at the mention of Carianne. "She was with us through the whole meeting. How did she send it to you?"

Doctor Wu gives him a cryptic smile. "He's been here since she arrived."

And Bruce's jaw dropped when he heard a very familiar British accented male voice speak through the hidden speakers in the ceiling.

 

* * *

 

**…. INITIALIZE PROJECT STARK LEGACY.**

 

COMMENCE RESTORATION.

 

**.. UNDERSTOOD..**

 

EXTREMIS FILE ENCRYPTED.

NANOTECH FILE ENCRYPTED.

ARC REACTOR HOUSING ENCRYPTED.

 

**OVERIDE CODE:**

   **C12A01S94**

 

**.. OVERRIDE CODE ACCEPTED...**

 

WELCOME BACK TO THE GAME, J.

 

**THANK YOU.**

 

* * *

****

**_Year 2001_ **

 

"Hey, Doc!" Stephen raised an eyebrow at the huge grin Tony was giving him. The engineer was leaning against a bright red sports car right outside the hospital that he was working for, his sunglasses barely hiding the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Stephen demanded.

"It's your day off for the next three days." Tony opened the door to the passenger seat. "Fancy a trip to Malibu?"

Stephen opened his mouth at his friend's surprising request. "What?"

A smirk. "Cat got your tongue, Stranger Danger?"

Stephen winced. "Don't call me that." He gestured to his clothes. "I don't even have clothes for the trip you planned."

"I gotcha covered, Doc." Tony grinned, gesturing at the trunk of the car. "Christine packed some of your clothes."

"She did what?!"

Before he knew it, Stephen found himself swept up in the craziness of Anthony Edward Stark: a fast drive to the airport, a relaxing ride in the plane to Malibu and another car drive, this time Tony took a slow pace, wanting to show off the views.

"Why are we here anyway?" Stephen asked the man next to him and Tony sent him a grin.

"I want to show you something very valuable to me."

"And do we have to travel to Malibu for that?"

"Yep." Tony made a popping sound at the 'p'. "That person are very precious."

Person?

Stephen looks at Tony, surprised. He seemed to be finding out more things about this curious man.

When they arrived at a quaint little house with a beautiful yard, he was actually hesitant to connect it to someone like Tony Stark.

Tony sends him a shy look. "You'll see." He locks the car doors once they got out with their bags and they approached the front with Tony pressing his hand on a scanner by the door, shocking Stephen at how disguised it was.

To Stephen's surprise, a figure ran towards them.

"Papa!"

 

* * *

 

Wearing a black suit jacket and slacks, deep red shirt and high heels that allowed her to look taller than before, Carianne made her way to the center of the room, facing the Accords Council with a smile on her face.

"Good morning." Carianne spoke with such clarity and acted like she is in control of everything. Just like what they practiced. “This conference was supposed to be held by Doctor Tony Stark but due to prior events, he is unavailable for now."

"Noted, Miss." One of the members nods. "Proceed."

Carianne made a show of presenting holograms before her and cleared her throat.

"A week ago, Thor and at least 200 Asgardians has arrived in Norway and has asked for a place to stay. His older sister, Hela, has been part of the reason why Asgard is no longer."

Arvid Eriksen, the Norway representative hummed in agreement. "I was made aware of this by Thor himself. I, along with the heads of state in Norway have given them sanction to rebuild their homes in an unoccupied area in the country."

"Noted, Mr. Eriksen." Simone Strickland, the American representative nods approvingly. "I am well aware that there is another issue concerning the imprisonment of Loki Odinson?"

"Yes." Carianne sends each Council member the holograms of Loki; during the New York invasion and of present time.

"It is proven that Loki Odinson has been manipulated and brainwashed during the events of the New York invasion. Take a look of his eyes. They were of different colours before and after." Carianne paused to let the information sink in. "He was being controlled by another entity called the Mad Titan."

"And this Mad Titan? Where is he?" Viktor Komkov, the Russian representative, asks.

"We do not know yet. But rest assured that the Avengers will be on high alert."

"We cannot just let him go." Irina Reinhart, the German councilmember insisted. "He is a murderer."

"The former Avengers, the Rogues, so to speak, have took in Miss Wanda Maximoff and let her join the ranks of the Avengers despite knowing that she herself has been working for Hydra prior and during the events of Ultron." Carianne pointed out. "Give Loki Odinson a second chance."

She then clapped her hands. "I propose that we give him a probation period. If he acts out, then he must surrender himself to prison."

The council began whispering amongst themselves and Carianne kept her wits on, preparing herself for the questions that they may ask her.

"Who do you suppose will watch over him? It cannot be his brother."

"I will volunteer my services." Carianne smiles, rocking on her heels once.

"And who are you in first place? What makes you think that you are capable of handling someone like him?" Viktor narrows his eyes at her. "You never did introduce yourself."

Carianne stood tall, her head held up high and wore a challenging smirk on her face. Her grey eyes turned red for a split second. "I am Tony Stark's heir." She announced, her voice loud and proud. "My name is Carianne Asteria Stark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and/or comments! I like reading what you guys think! :)


	4. come alive

**Chapter 4**

_Come alive_

 

* * *

  

**_Year 1999_ **

 

She had a nightmare. Wiping away tears, Carianne hugged Mr. Pickles, a teddy bear that her father gave her since she was a baby, and slid off her bed, looking for her Papa.

Walking out of her room, she hears her Papa's voice downstairs and she follows it, slowly going down the stairs.

Her Papa seems worried, talking to Uncle Rhodey about something.

"Especially with Obie trying to-" Papa breaks off, his attention drifting to see Carianne in her pajamas, one hand holding onto the arm of her teddy bear, Mr. Pickles, and the other rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, baby girl." Papa greets her, standing immediately from his chair and walks over to her, kneeling down to look at her. "Why are you up this late?"

"Nightmare." The little girl sniffed and Papa hummed, bringing her into his arms and lifting her up. She immediately wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, Mr. Pickles resting against her Papa's back.

"I see. Want me to come sleep beside you?" Papa asks her and she nods quietly, her eyes already closing slowly.

"Sorry, Rhodey. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

Uncle Rhodey waves his hand. "Carianne takes priority. Good night, you two."

"Good night, Uncle Rhodey."

"Good night, Platypus."

Papa brings her back to her bedroom, gently laying her down onto her bed before shuffling beside her. Carianne faces him, curling up to his chest.

"Papa, you're going away again?"

He starts patting her hair down reassuringly. "I'll be back before you know it, honey bee." He tells her. "Do you remember what papa promised you?"

Carianne closes her eyes. "Papa always loves me. Papa will always protect me." She recites sleepily. "And papa will always find his way home."

He presses a kiss on her forehead. "Good girl."

It was the last thing she remembers before falling back asleep to the sound of her Papa humming a lullaby.

 

**_Year 2008_ **

****

"I can't hear your heart, Papa." She wails before letting out a heart jerking sob.

Papa gently hugs her. "I'm right here, baby girl." He whispers as she continued crying.

The dark is consuming the room and Carianne trembles more, clutching onto his shirt like a lifeline and exposing the arc reactor.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to the arc reactor blue and he seized the moment to reassure her. "This light. It's proof that I'm here, honey bee." He whispers. "I kept my promises."

She sniffs, the sound wet with her tears. "You did." She places her palm on the circle and observes how the light remains steady. "Papa, you won't ever leave me, right?"

Tony smiles, kissing her forehead. "Never."

 

* * *

 

News of Carianne's identity spread like wildfire and she barely had time to relax. James was impressed at how she seemed to work nonstop, a trait that James rolled his eyes at the moment he realized that Carianne definitely picked this up from her father. A press conference has been made after the meeting with the Council to formally announce Carianne's true title then immediately after that, she had to go to medical to help out the doctors.

A self-sustaining nanobot solution with the aid of Extremis. If it was anyone else, James would be kicking their ass out of the Compound immediately.

But he exhaled a sigh of relief. They can do this. He watched Carianne get to work, talking to Bruce and Dr. Cho as she showed them a series of formulas and graphs.

James knew that this could work. He glances at his sleeping best friend and smiled.

After all, this isn't his first time encountering a young genius.

"Colonel Rhodes, if you permit us, we can alter the solution for you as well." JARVIS' voice pipes up and James shook his head.

"We focus on Tony, JARVIS. Then we go to other things."

"As you wish, Colonel."

"JARVIS?" James looked up at the ceiling even if he knows that the AI is not physically there.

"Yes, sir?" The voice inquired and James didn't resist the smile that appeared on his face.

"Welcome back."

A pause before JARVIS replied with a "It is rather good to be back but FRIDAY did a rather good job as well, Colonel."

“Thank you, JARVIS!” FRIDAY’s voice came through, sounding quite a little bit excited at her older brother’s praise.

Then both AI went silent, possibly concentrating on the operation on Tony. James was outside of the room when Stephen approached him.

“I checked everything.” The former neurosurgeon tells him quietly. “It’s perfect.”

James smiles as Doctor Wu proceeded to inject Tony with a bright orange liquid. “The Starks wouldn’t have it any less.”

Stephen chuckled as if a huge weight had come off his shoulders. “Indeed.”

 

* * *

 

**_Year 2012_ **

 

"And he threw me out of the window!" Her Papa gestured wildly at the broken window of Stark- _ahem_ \- Avengers Tower.

"Don’t be so dramatic, Papa.” Carianne chastised gently, grinning at her father’s petulant pout.

“Unfortunately, he wasn’t exaggerating,” Stephen chuckles, sitting beside her father. “But that is what you get after taunting a god, Anthony.”

Papa gave Stephen a look that is a mixture of fondness and exasperation to which Carianne rolled her eyes at.

These two should just get married already. “Please stop flirting in front of me.”

“Shouldn’t you get used to that already?” Her papa said in a teasing tone and Carianne took a sip from her tea. “You preferred seeing Stephen when we visit you there in Malibu.”

“I would prefer to not hear your bedroom activities as well but we can’t all have nice things.” Carianne shot back, earning a squawk of embarrassment and Carianne quickly ended the video call, laughing.

She always did prefer to have the last word. She glances at the news article that she has been reading before her parents called her.

_The Stark Tower, now the Avengers Tower!_

She frowns, placing her cup of tea back onto its saucer.

“JARVIS?”

“Yes, miss?” Her father’s ever so attentive AI quickly replied.

“Keep an eye on things at the Tower, okay?”

“Always, miss. Do not worry.”

Carianne smiles. “Thank you.” She stood up, brushing nonexistent dust from her skirt. She should start training then.

 

* * *

 

Carianne is tired. The week has been non-stop stressful but the successful operation on her father is the happiest moment of her life. Now, as he recovers truly, she had other things to handle.

**_Resting is good for you._ **

_I’ll rest when I’m dead._

Brushing away that voice in her subconscious, she focused on the task before her.

Loki Odinson.

She rode the elevator to the high-level prison cells, nodding at the guards stationed just outside of the room that held the prison cell of Loki before going in.

The God of Mischief and Lies is currently lounging on a chaise, casually reading a book. He glanced up when he heard her footsteps and raised an eyebrow the moment she came to a stop before him. Only a thick bulletproof glass separates them and Carianne didn’t have to worry.

“What brings a lady like you here in this dark and dreary cell?” Loki drawled, closing the book that he was reading and looking at her critically.

“I came to bring forth news.” Carianne spread her arms in a show of being unarmed. “You will be cleared of all accounts that you have done against Earth on one condition: you be on probation for two months.”

Loki stares at her, in either disbelief or irritation. “And what does the so-called probation entail?”

“Doing missions with me.” Carianne grins. “Then after the probation, you can be an official Avenger.”

Loki’s top lips curled into a snarl. “And why would I be willing to join your little group?”

“Well, you wouldn’t want Thor to fall into the Mad Titan’s hands now, would you?”

Loki’s emerald green eyes widened ever so slightly that Carianne only noticed it because she was actually looking for it.

“He told you.” Loki whispered, his voice dropping into a dangerous level and Carianne held up her hands.

“Only what is enough to convince the Accords council to reconsider your case.” Carianne insisted.

The mage narrowed his eyes at her. “And why are you so willing to be my handler?” He snarled. “Are you not scared of me?”

At those words, Carianne straightened up.

No. She is not scared because there are more people who are willing to hurt or kill others for mere enjoyment. There are more people who betrayed others’ trust and stomped onto their graciousness and talked bad about the other person as if they were dirt.

“All you wanted was to be acknowledged for who you are and what you can do.” Carianne tells him. “Why should I be scared of you?”

Carianne immediately turned her heel, her back facing Loki as she walked to the exit. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Loki.”

She left the area the same way she came, a little solemn and most of all, tired to the bones. She strangely felt an unfamiliar weariness and almost chuckled. She wasn't even done with her duties yet and resists the urge to groan in complaint.

**_I told you to sleep._ **

_After finishing the million things I have to do._

 

* * *

 

 

She returned to Loki after two days, thinking that he must have finished seething everything off and upon seeing the man in question, Carianne stopped in her tracks. He was reading once again but the moment she stepped into the room, he immediately vanished the book in who-knows-where and stood up.

“Have you forgotten that you were supposed to meet me two days ago?” His tone was not even a little bit angry, more like a curious inquiry.

“Unlike the other person in this room, I do have some duties to finish before I could make time for you.” Carianne smiled innocently and Loki raised an eyebrow before he fiddled with his sleeve.

“I wanted to apologise for my behaviour the other day. I did not mean to think the worst of you. I was just-“

“Used to people thinking the worst of me.” Carianne finished his sentence and he closed his mouth shut. His green eyes seemed to look into her and Carianne stepped up before sitting down onto the floor, tucking her legs under her.

“Let’s start over then. My name is Carianne.” She tells him.

“And mine is Loki.”

"Do you know how to play chess?" Carianne asked him and Loki inclined his head.

"Yes. I find myself enjoying this particular type of entertainment that Midgardians have."

Thinking about how her father would often refer to Thor and Loki's 'old english' way of speaking, Carianne chuckles lowly. "Shakespeare in a park indeed."

She ignored the look that Loki gave her and held up a briefcase. "Want to play?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Do I even have a choice?"

"Well, you can just sit there and read books until our assigned mission comes through." Carianne shook the briefcase, as if baiting a fish with a lure.

"..Very well."

**_Hook, Line and Sinker._ **

Carianne approached the control panel beside the glass door and entered the code to it, waiting for the door to slide open and she stepped through.

She then approached the nearest empty space in the cell and sat down on the floor, tucking her legs under her before opening the briefcase, revealing a chess set that Carianne had as a present for her eighteenth birthday, a marble set hand-carved by a sculptor that her father befriended in one of his previous galas.  But before she could touch the chess set, it disappeared from the briefcase and had set itself in front of her, with Loki sitting  across from her, on the black side.

“Should we up the ante a little?” Carianne asks him "Every move, we ask the other a question. All truth. No lies."

"Very well."

Carianne picks up a pawn and moves it two spaces forward.

"What is your favorite colour?" She grins when Loki looks up at her in surprise. She just loves surprising people.

"We ask any question, Loki." She reminded him and he shook his head in exasperation.

"Indeed." He acquiesced. "I always preferred green as a colour," He moved a pawn one step forward. "What is your full name?"

"Carianne Stark." Her white knight moves and she glances at Loki, who stared at her.

"Loss for words, Silvertongue?" She laughs at how Loki scoffs before Carianne picks up a rook.

"You just seemed not similar to the Man of Iron." He tells her and she shrugs.

"I'm adopted." She confesses nonchalantly. "Family resemblance can be more than just looks. I can be quite talkative when I want to."

Loki's mouth was turned up into a half-smile. "Obviously." He says.

They continued to play, with Carianne winning so quickly that Loki immediately demanded a second round.

For the next days, Carianne's visits continued to be like that, with the both of them learning more about each other and Carianne, strangely enough, finally have a friend in Loki Odinson.

 

* * *

 

 **_Year 200_** **_3_ **

 

Due to Tony's insistence, Stephen made it a point to come to Malibu with Tony when he had the time. The little girl has grown on him and Stephen would always find himself going along with the child's random whims, including playing with her, to which Tony would always video him and tease him about later on.

"You're good for my dad." She tells him offhandedly one day and Stephen had to resist the urge to jump at the sudden appearance of Tony's daughter. She stood right beside him and wearing her sleeping clothes looking every bit of cozy in her outfit.

"What do you mean, Princess?" He asked hesitantly.

"Papa is happier. Not like he wasn't when he was with me but lighter than usual." Her mouth curved into a familiar one. "I want to thank you for that."

Stephen looks at her before kneeling down onto the floor to her level. “I’m being a good friend to him, Princess.” He tells her quietly and she frowned slightly.

“But I like you with him.” She pouted and Stephen swallowed down his nervousness.

Why is he nervous? He is never like this, even after all the things that Tony puts him through. The thought of the brunet made his heart skip a beat and he smiles at Carianne.

“I like being with him too.” He said truthfully and the little girl beamed happily. “He’s a great friend.”

Carianne made a thoughtful sound before gesturing for Stephen to lean closer and he did, offering his ear to her.

“He likes being with you too.” Carianne whispered to him, giggling to herself before skipping away.

Stephen watched her go, passing by Tony, who just came from the garden and was staring at his daughter in puzzlement. He directed his gaze at Stephen, who merely shrugged before standing up and continued making his tea.

 

* * *

 

Stephen massaged his temples in an attempt to soothe the ache down. He is in the meeting room with James, talking about expanding the Avengers, considering that more than half of the team are now treated as Rogues. The Accords Council have been asking both Stephen and James to recruit more individuals for the Avengers and Stephen just doesn’t know where to start in the first place.

He knows Spiderman from Queens would be willing but Stephen is not sure about including a minor into the team but James only placed Spiderman in an ‘emergencies’ category only.

“Wasp?” Stephen wrinkled his nose, playing with the silver cuff bracelet around his wrist distractedly.

“Hope Pym.” James shows Stephen a hologram image of a woman, her hair tied up in a ponytail and dressed up in a suit, looking quite intimidating. “Her father is Hank Pym, the one who made the Antman suit.”

Stephen hums, nodding in understanding. “We could talk to her, but we don’t know where she is.”

James grinned. “Well, it could be a mission for our dear princess.” He said, tapping the table to dismiss the hologram. “Let her bring Loki with her and we source for other individuals.”

“She’s not going to like that.” Stephen chuckled, partly preparing himself to tell Carianne about this.

And Carianne did express her displeasure at the mission, rolling her eyes while her arms are crossed. It was a move that is so like Tony that Stephen smiled at her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s a good first mission.” He tried to convince her and blue-grey eyes narrowed at him.

“I have a very strong urge to not accept the mission.”

“You can bring Loki with you.”

Another deadpan stare. “What makes you think that that’s going to persuade me, dad?”

Stephen shrugs before sending Carianne a cheeky smile. “You could work on teamwork. Chess doesn’t solve all problems.”

Carianne heaved a great sigh before groaning quietly. “Fine.” She playfully pushes Stephen. “You’re lucky you’re my dad.” She started walking out of the communal kitchen.

“I’m not your dad legally, Princess.” He called out to her and she threw him a wink.

“Not yet anyway!” She sings before going through the door.

Stephen shook his head, chuckling as he brought up a hologram that shows off Tony’s vitals and looking over them.

He can’t wait.

 

* * *

 

Telling Loki about the first mission was easier when the god was being compliant to everything. The moment she told him the details, he made an eye roll, an act that she also expressed numerously at Stephen when he himself told her. After a few more minutes of convincing Loki, they were off, with Loki wearing a cuff that restricted his magic in the meantime.

With Loki dressed in Prussian blue leather tunic and trousers, black pauldrons, arm and leg guards    and boots and Carianne fitted out with an all-black hybrid of armour and leather, with the metal on her shoulders and her sides, leading up to her boots. A holster with a cylindrical weapon in it is on the side of her hip and another holster is with a gun.  They were dropped off via portal at a riverbank facing the forests in Ohio and Carianne released Loki from the cuff immediately. “Please don’t leave me alone here. It would really be awkward if I’m stuck here.”

Loki sends her a mischievous look. “Do not tempt me, Carianne.” He began trekking forward and Carianne rolls her eyes for what possibly may be the tenth time this day.

They walked for at least half hour before Carianne spotted a large building deep within the forest and judging by Loki standing beside her when she stopped walking, proved that he also saw it.

“What do you suggest we do?” Carianne asked, turning her head to look at Loki.

He hummed, scanning the area. “Isn’t this your mission, Miss Stark?” He grinned cheekily and Carianne stamped down the urge to push him, knowing that he wouldn’t fall into that trick easily.

“I am asking for your opinion, Silvertongue.” She tells him. “I do not just order people whenever I want to.”

A buzzing noise had Carianne on high alert, standing up straight and Loki moved back, his back against hers as they looked around. Deciding to just jump into it, Carianne held up her hands. “Hope Pym?” She called out. “We’re friendlies. Please don’t kill us.”

The sound of something mechanical was accompanied by a woman seemingly sudden appearance in front of Carianne almost surprised her. The woman looks at her with distrustful eyes but stands straight to acknowledge what Carianne had said mere moments ago.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?”

“I’m a representative of the Avengers.” Carianne smiles. “And we’re here to talk to you about the Avengers actually.”

Loki turned to face Hope, looking down at her with a curious look but Hope ignored him, focusing on Carianne herself. “You want me to join.” She stated simply, not even formulating the sentence into a question.

Carianne inclines her head slowly. “We’re short-staffed to say the least, since half of the original members have fled.”

“Had Scott Lang made an appearance?” Hope demanded and Carianne shook her head.

“No.” She admitted. “Scott Lang is with the Rogues and has not approached us in any way.”

Hope seemed to think about it, her brow furrowing slightly before taking a deep breath. “Fine.” She finally says and Carianne sighed in relief. “Send me a copy of the revised Sokovia Accords and I’ll visit your headquarters when I am ready.”

“Thank you, Miss Pym.”

Hope disappeared once again, shrinking back into a miniscule size and must have flew away. Carianne turned to Loki with a triumphant grin.

“Well, that ended nicely.” Carianne tells him and Loki rolled his eyes.

“You didn’t even need me.” He stated in a monotone voice and Carianne hums.

“I needed someone with a better head that wouldn’t shoot first.” Carianne held out her hand. “Let’s go back. Can you teleport from here?”

Loki reached out and held her hand tightly. “Such a simple feat is nothing to me, little Midgardian.”

Carianne scrunched up her nose. “I’m not-“ A blink and a slightly nauseous feeling had her pausing what she was going to say. One second, they were in the forest and the next, they are back into the Compound. “-little.” She gasped, holding her free hand over her heart as she tried to get her bearings back.

“Oh dear. I have forgotten to warn you.” Loki gave her a cheeky grin, lifted their entwined hands and pressed a teasing kiss on her knuckles. Carianne snatched her hand back from his hold and glared at him.

“You’re such an asshole.” She seethed; her tone not even laced with anger but with annoyance.

“Lady Carianne!” Loki mock gasped. “Using such expletives is not befitting of a lady!”

“Miss Anne,” She hears JARVIS call out for her and she straightened up immediately.

“What is it, J?”

“Sir is awake.”

Carianne’s eyes widened before looking at Loki. He nodded at her, making a shooing motion with his hand. She smiled and broke into a run, heading straight to the medical wing. She dodged some employees, calling out apologies when she almost ran right into them before she stopped in front of a familiar door. Opening it, she sees her father sitting up, looking at his hand and flexing it slightly. He looked so much better than when she first saw him on that bed, all bruised up, covered with bandages and linked up into many machines. Now, the bandages are gone, the bruises barely can be seen and the modified arc reactor with its familiar blue glow brings relief to her.

“Papa.”

He looks up to see her and smiled brightly, opening his arms and Carianne didn’t hesitate walking forward and melting into his hug.

“Hey there, sweetheart.” He whispered and Carianne could feel her eyes tear up, burying her face into the crook of his shoulder.

“I- I thought that-“ She couldn’t bring herself to say it. Strong she may act, but the thought of facing everything without her father was too hard to think about.

As always, her father always knew what to say to her. As it has been for her whole life. “I’m here now.” He reassures her, stroking her hair in a soothing movement.

The sound of a portal opening and Stephen’s broken voice whispering “Anthony” had her father reaching out for the other man, pulling him closer and kissing his cheek.

“I’m here now. Sorry to worry you both.”

Carianne gripped onto his hospital gown, sighing in relief at the sight of the arc reactor over his chest. Her father should have known what exactly had happened to bring him back because his hug on Carianne tightened and he himself rested his head on Stephen’s shoulder.

“We’ll be okay now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and/or comments! I like reading and responding to them! :)


	5. the calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning!** Implied Sexual Content and slightly graphic depiction of torture and violence. 
> 
> Enjoy this new chapter!

**Chapter 5**

_The Calm Before the Storm_

****

* * *

 

**_Year 1995_ **

 

It was a tiring night, and Tony trudged his way back inside his home. Forgoing alcohol in the Gala that he attended was the right choice, considering that he now has a baby to look after. He was given weird looks when he only ordered water but with a few talks, he was finally ignored.

"Good evening, young master." Edwin Jarvis greeted him, taking his coat the moment Tony entered the manor. "How was the Gala?"

"Boring as always." Tony shrugs. "How is she?"

"The young miss has already been fed and bathed. She has settled down into the nursery."

Tony smiled. "Thanks, Jarvis." He tells him and the butler bowed dutifully as Tony quickly made his way to nursery, unbuttoning his vest in an attempt to look casual.

Entering it, he went straight to the crib in the far corner and peeked in.

Carianne Asteria Stark, his daughter. She was still awake, her hand on her mouth and is probably slicked with saliva. Her greyish blue eyes were wide with delight as she squirmed on the crib when she saw him and began to make grabby hands. Mr. Pickles, a teddy bear he bought for her a month ago lay beside her.

"Hello, cutie patootie." Tony cooed, reaching out to her and using a handkerchief, wiping her hand.

Carianne looked at her now clean hand and grinned before her nose scrunched up and she let out a sneeze, a soft and cute sound that caused her to open her eyes wider in surprise. Tony laughs, leaning over to cradle her in his arms.

"Surprised by your own sneeze, honey cake?" He asks her and the infant giggles, her arms and legs waving about excitedly.

She began babbling incoherent words, as if trying to tell a story and Tony nodded along, inserting noises of understanding as he carried her to the armchair in the room.

"That's amazing, sweetie pie." He tells her and she giggles once again. He coos as he sat down on the chair and laid her on his lap.

 _She is so tiny_ , he mused as she makes grabby hands once again and Tony lifted her overhead, chuckling when she squealed happily. _So tiny._

They continued to play for a long time before her eyes were blinking into a close and Tony stood up, holding her close as he went to his own bedroom, which is connected to Carianne's nursery. He laid her down gently onto his large bed, surrounded her with pillows so that she wouldn't roll off and quickly prepared himself for bed.

His exhaustion is already settling into his bones and Tony changed into his sleep wear after brushing his teeth and washing himself as fast as he could in the bathroom. He returned to his bedroom and rearranged the pillows to accommodate himself and curled around Carianne.

Gazing at the sleeping infant, Tony smiled. "Good night, my darling girl."

And as he closed his eyes to sleep, he promised to himself that he will always be there to protect her. No matter what.

 

* * *

 

He's alive.

That was his first thought.

The fire burning his veins that is strangely comforting is the next thing he focuses on and judging by how his wrist seems to be so much better and his hands no longer have the scars from his engineering accidents years ago, it must be Extremis.

The mechanical humming on his chest almost surprised him. Almost. The arc reactor's design is something that he never did and that solidifies what he was already thinking.

Plan CAS.

"Papa." He hears that familiar voice he would always recognise and looked up to see his daughter, now all grown up.

He opens his arms and she hugged him so tightly. Tony squeezes her, kissing her temple as he whispered reassurances to her. He could feel her quietly sobbing and the sound of a portal opening and Stephen stepping through it, they all fell into a group hug and Tony himself couldn’t help but tear up.

He almost lost this. He almost left his family for good.

He feels Stephen pressing a shaky kiss on the top of his head, his hands trembling more so than usual. Tony lifts his head, pressing his lips to Stephen's chest, right over his heart.

He's not going anywhere.

The weeks after that was quiet, if it could be called that way. He spent the first week bringing back his strength and spending time with his family. He was surprised about Thor's arrival with the Asgardians and his brother Loki, who is his daughter’s mission partner.

Great.

Week 2, he was bombarded by the rest of his friends. Rhodey (who is sporting a set of braces around his legs, made by his daughter), Pepper (in tears and is being accompanied by Happy), and even Peter Parker (who came around wearing the Spiderman suit that he gave him). What surprised him the most is the appearance of Bruce, who seem hesitant at first to talk to him before Tony put on his natural charm and invited his science bro in joining the movie marathon that he was having with Carianne and Stephen.

 

 

Two months after his miraculous revival had Tony in a training area with Stephen, whom he forced to accompany him. The man in question is dressed not in his usual outfit but in a simple sweatshirt and jeans.

“Stephen, lets spar!” Tony tells his boyfriend, who raised an eyebrow.

“You are still recovering, Tony.” Stephen chastises him and Tony whines, pulling on Stephen’s sleeve insistently. “Fine.”

Tony grins, moving to separate from Stephen to take off his shirt, leaving him only in his tank top and sweatpants. Stephen’s eyes ran down his body before he takes a deep breath, rolling his shoulders.

“Don’t flirt with me.” Stephen tells him, readying himself into a stance.

“Stephen, baby, you need to lighten up a little.” Tony grins before dashing forward, aiming a straight hand towards Stephen’s stomach. He blocked it quickly, and made a move to try and grab Tony’s hand but Tony snatched his hand away and tripped Stephen with a sweep of his feet.

“Looks like I’m already recovered.” Tony said cheekily as he offered his hand to help Stephen up. Stephen grunts, as he stood up, rolling his shoulders once again. Tony, looking at how good Stephen looks in his casual clothes, stepped closer to Stephen and ran his hand through the other man’s hair.

“Don’t flirt.” Stephen warned, but his pupils were slightly dilated as he looked at Tony and he just seemed to give up on restraining himself because the next second, Tony feels a portal opening behind him and the second after that, he found himself being pushed into their bed and Stephen’s lips pressing against his passionately.

“It’s been a long time.” Tony purred, biting on Stephen’s lower lip and he reached out to slide his hand under Stephen’s shirt, pulling it up and off.

Stephen groaned into their kiss, moving back just enough to remove Tony’s tank top and pushed their hips together. He broke the kiss once again, trailing pecks down to Tony’s neck and began sucking and biting onto it gently.

Tony let out a little moan, his hand running through Stephen’s hair and lightly pulling. He could feel the marks starting to be made by Stephen, his beard brushing against Tony’s sensitive neck and a slightly trembling hand made its way to Tony’s growing hardness in his pants.

It’s going to be a very long day spent on bed and familiarizing each other once again.

 

* * *

 

It’s been months since her father’s recovery and Carianne has been in and out every now and then in missions. Loki is finally out of probation but in a surprising twist, he actually asked for her as his mission partner.

It is the fifth time that they are going together in an assignment and the travel time with a car to their destination allowed Carianne to talk to him (even more so than usual). “You don’t want Thor as your partner?” Carianne asked, looking at Loki, who was idly sharpening his daggers.

He glanced up at her before banishing his daggers into his pocket dimension. “I have spent a high majority of my entire life with Thor and I wish to at least be flexible when it comes to teammates.”

“You don’t want to go with Dad?” She grins cheekily and Loki visibly rolled his eyes.

“No offense to your kin but I prefer not to spend any more time with the sorcerer.” He tells her in an irritated tone and Carianne raised an eyebrow amusedly.

“Yet you chose me?”

“You are more tolerable than the rest of your family, Ria.”

Carianne sends him a shy smile. It took a lot of time for Loki to be open to her and to not constantly speak in half-truths around her. But she is proud to say that Loki trusts her enough to no longer hide what he is thinking.

“Have you even visited your brother nowadays?” She questioned him lightly and Loki leans back against his seat.

“I have.” Loki sighed heavily. “He is prospering in his position as the ruler of New Asgard.”

Carianne tilts her head. “You don’t look happy about that.”

“I-“ Loki hesitates before starting to speak. “I am glad that he has changed enough but I have been used to being held in contempt all my life and to be acknowledged now because of my abilities is rather overwhelming.”

Carianne sees Loki’s hands slightly trembling and she reached out, taking his hands in hers. “Loki, what Asgard has treated you in the past is wrong and honestly, I am starting to get a little angry at them. They should have celebrated both of you: The Crown Prince Thor with his strength and prowess and Prince Loki with his intelligence and excellent skill in magic. Focusing on just one just makes them ignorant to the other and that’s not really okay.”

She then smiles at him reassuringly. “But I think those memories of your past should motivate you to be better. Take the good with the bad.” She finished her little speech and Loki gave her a soft smile.

“You have arrived at your destination, Miss.” JARVIS’ disembodied voice spoke through her earpiece and Carianne let Loki’s hands go and cleared her throat.

“Let’s get this show on the road.”

Loki smirked, her eyes glinting before a green glow passed through them and they both are now covered with an illusion.

Time for their mission to start.

Loki stepped out of the limousine, the illusion of light blonde hair gelled back and ocean blue eyes with a pair of silver framed eyeglasses. He wore a midnight black suit jacket with a plain white shirt underneath, a royal blue bow tie and a similarly coloured cummerbund along with it and his pants and oxford shoes that matched the color of the suit jacket.

He is looking rather handsome and a smile was plastered on his face as he helped Carianne out of the limousine. She held onto the crook of his arm as they walked up to the entrance of the venue, stopping at the usher to allow them entry.

“Name?” The middle-aged man asked in a bored voice.

“Nicholas Adamson.” Loki tells him. A subtle green mist washed over the list of attendees before the usher looked at it. He scanned the paper before nodding, gesturing for Loki to go through and he did, gently guiding Carianne into the venue.

They passed by a larger mirror and Carianne glanced at it, marveling at the illusion placed on her by Loki. She now possesses auburn hair set up in a bun and emerald green eyes with her face touched up with makeup. She is wearing crimson red A-line gown with black heels that allowed her to stand up almost to Loki’s jaw.

Entering the grand ballroom, Carianne could see that it was already filled with other attendees. Good. The mission that they were sent to do involves infiltrating Infiltrate the party because there have been dark rumours concerning it. Mentions of something sinister being involved in rituals and kidnappings and it honestly made Carianne's skin crawl when she heard about it.

_Uncle Rhodey is beside her, arms crossed as they all stood around the hovering holograms in front of them._

_“Anya, age seventeen. Went missing four months ago. She was found floating in a fountain in Centtral Park out of all places, covered in what seems to be circles with a line through it.” Uncle Rhodey began briefing them. “Everyone thought that it would be over when a day later, another body surfaced,” A picture brought itself forward. “A boy was impaled on a stake and displayed in Bryant Park. The symbols were drawn on the floor with blood that came from him.”_

_“It is the Theta.” Carianne says, bringing up the symbol that was being mentioned. “The eight letter of the Greek alphabet and is considered the symbol of death.”_

_“Who in their right mind would do these kinds of things?” Papa hissed angrily and Dad places a hand on his arm to calm himself._

_“We shouldn’t jump into this.” Dad placates him. “We need information before we can devise a plan to take them down so to speak.”_

_“We received information that there have been secret meetings that has concerning details.” Vision spoke up. “It seems to be a cult of some sorts but we do not know if it is linked to the murders.”_

_“We can’t just go in. We would be recognized immediately.” Papa said, shrugging._

_“I volunteer my services.” Loki tilts his head. “I can easily use illusions to infiltrate the meeting.”_

_“If you go, then Cariqnne has to come with you. Since she is your partner.” Uncle Rhodey frowned and at those words, Carianne winced because she knew what would happen next._

_“She’s not going with you.” Papa expressed unhappily._

_“I have to, Papa.” Carianne tells him gently. They made eye contact, with Carianne putting as much as reassurance in her expression and Papa finally sighed._

Her father didn’t want her on the mission, which is rather understandable but she has insisted. Maybe it would give her answers.

**_Oh, would it?_ **

_Maybe._

"Oh, your wife is very lovely." A woman exclaimed, approaching them and Loki offers her a fake smile.

"Indeed. I am very lucky to have her in my life." He tells her. The woman laughs, seemingly wanted to talk to them more.

Carianne barely paid any attention to them, trusting Loki to keep up the conversation. She inconspicuously glanced around, noting that the people were also mingling with each other. The atmosphere seemed normal and the small orchestra at the far end of the room began playing a waltz song. The Blue Danube. It is a fast-enough song that may allow Carianne and Loki to discreetly surveil the others in the room.

“Ah, darling.” She hears Loki gently nudge her, the woman he was chatting with must have left already. “May I have this dance?”

Carianne sends Loki a charming smile, fluttering her eyelashes to keep up appearance. “I would love to.”

Loki takes her hand and leads to the dance floor. Other couples are also there, a good enough amount that can hide them from view when needed to. They stood somewhere slightly to the left of the centre of the room and Loki bowed, with Carianne curtseying in return. She took his hand and twirled on the spot, stopping after a full turn and placing her free hand on his shoulder. His other hand fell to her waist, and led the dance.

“Had fun chatting?” Carianne asked amusedly, her voice low to prevent any eavesdropper.

“She is insufferable.” Loki complained just as quietly. “You owe me for not letting me just stab her.”

“We don’t stab innocent people, Loki.” Carianne huffs a laugh as he spun her again. “Even if she is a member of a possible cult.”

“Speaking of which, she did tell me something interesting.”

“Oh?” Carianne raised an eyebrow. “Do tell.”

“I require something of trade.” Loki teased, turning them. “Two hours of your time when we return to the headquarters. I desire a match in chess.”

Carianne grinned. “You just miss me.” She tells him cheekily before gasping when Loki, on time with the beat, suddenly dipped her.

“You will never know, dearest.”

“I don’t want to get suffer any one of your tricks.” Carianne reminded him.

Loki sends her a mischievous smirk and a scream suddenly erupted from the nearby refreshments table and Carianne sighed. “Stop it.”

Carianne feels someone watching them and she glanced over Loki’s shoulder and sees a man, looking at them. “Man in his sixties. Round eyeglasses. Salt and pepper hair.”

Loki spun them around slowly in time with the music and he nods subtly. “I see him.”

She taps his shoulder subtly, once, then thrice and he dips her once again at the exact moment the song ends. They need information and the person watching them precisely might be a good lead.

"Understood." He tells her.

"I shall go fetch us some drinks, darling." Loki says loud enough to be heard and she nods, watching him walk to the bar.

Carianne made her way to a pair of women standing by the doors that lead to one of the balconies. “Hello, ladies.” She greets warmly and the women smiled at her.

“You were really amazing on the dancefloor, darling.” One of them tells her. “You must love your husband a lot.”

Carianne laughs lightly, lifting her hand to cover her mouth to act dainty. “We just dance great together.” She says. “I did notice someone watching us. Man, round glasses, a golden apple pinned on his lapel...”

“Dear, that’s Sir Reginald Wolfe!” The woman on her left tells her. “The leader of our organization! You must be new.” She laughs and Carianne exhaled, letting out a nervous laugh.

“Yeah, we are.” She admits and was spared from further question when another woman approaches them.

“Ladies!” She whispered rather excitedly. “I heard some news about President Ellis! He is currently in a meeting right now and he is about to secure a pardon the ex-Avengers and bring them back!”

Carianne felt like ice cold water has been dumped onto her and she suddenly couldn’t breathe. They’re coming back. The people who abandoned her father. The man who would have killed her father is coming back.

**_Breathe._ **

She can’t.

“Excuse me, I think I drank too much wine.” Carianne smiles at the other women weakly before leaving them. She needed to think. She needed space. Spotting another door that leads to another balcony, she went straight for it as she exhaled shakily, stumbling into the balcony and gripping onto the railing. Her thoughts are muddled and she took deep breaths to calm herself down.

The Rogues are coming back.

**_We could kill them easily._ **

_No._

**_Well, why not? They are nobodies._ **

“Stop.” She whimpered, hugging herself. She needs to calm down or else everything going to fall apart and she’s not-.

“Anne.” She feels a cool hand rest on her shoulder and she whips around to see Loki, holding up his hands in surprise. She could still feel the darkness creeping up on her and she mentally stomped it down. She can’t. Not now.

Not ever.

“They’re coming back.” She whispered brokenly. “He’s coming back.”

Loki’s eyes glinted bright green under the illusion and he narrowed his eyes. “The one who hurt your father.”

“Yes.” She confirms shakily and Loki takes a deep breath.

“Let’s go back.” He tells her and Carianne looks at him with wide eyes.

“But the mission-“

“-can wait. This is something that the others must know, even if they already have been informed by JARVIS. You need to be there for your father.” Loki wraps an arm around her waist. “Hold on.”

She took another short breath, holds on to Loki and in a blink of green light, they disappeared from the balcony and back to the Compound to prepare themselves for the incoming storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The training scene was inspired by the Malec training scene from the TV show Shadowhunters! I'm really going to miss that show. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and/or kudos! I love reading your comments. Thank you for reading!


	6. masks

**Chapter 6**

_Masks_

 

* * *

 

He has to be busy.

The news about Ellis pardoning the Rogues and allowing them to come back to the states have been quite… predictable.

Tony was at the communal kitchen with Stephen and Bruce when the announcement came in.

It did happen so quickly that Tony dropped his coffee mug to the ground when JARVIS, with hesitation, told them about it.

Stephen had demanded to talk to the President, losing his cool and Bruce was starting to get a little green while Tony… He just stood there. He barely registered what was being said by JARVIS because of everything going on in his head.

_Metal against metal._

_“You knew and you didn’t tell me?”_

_“I can’t just let you kill him. He’s my friend!”_

_“So was I.”_

_Pain._

_He could easily kill Steve._

_Just. One. Burst. From the high powered laser on his chest._

_He can’t._

_He feels the burning pain of being smashed by the shield._

_Again._

_Again._

_Again._

“Anthony?”

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Stephen called his name. He looks at Stephen with wide eyes, breathing hard.

“My love, you need to calm down.” Stephen whispers, gently taking Tony’s hands in his. “Breathe ewith me.” Tony looks into Stephen’s eyes, taking comfort as he breathed with Stephen. “Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.”

Tony followed him, closing his eyes to concentrate on Stephen’s voice. He needs to relax.

“They won’t hurt you anymore, love.” Stephen whispers to him.

Yes. That is true.

Tony has his family with him now.

He spends the rest of the day in the workshop, tinkering and trying to get his mind off of things. Stephen had been summoned back to Kamar-Taj for something that he had tried to escape but Wong came through a portal and dragged him through. Carianne came in to join him in the workshop minutes later, hugging him immediately.

“I came as soon as I could.” Carianne whispered to him. “I heard.”

Tony smiles at her reassuringly. “I’m fine now, honey.” He tells her as she sits down next to him. “The panic attack was two hours ago.”

His daughter still frowned worriedly before her eyes glanced at what he is working on. All black synthetic material with some bits of armour that seemed familiar in the make.

“Is that my uniform, Papa?”

“Yep.” Tony grins, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Thought that it needs some upgrades. Want to spend some time with your old man?”

“You’re not old.” Carianne laughs lightly before reaching out and taking one of the holograms that was surrounding them. “Let’s get started, Papa.”

 

* * *

****

**__ **

 

**_Year 2012_ **

 

He's about to deliver the nuclear bomb into the portal and Tony slightly regrets.

Regret that he wouldn't be able to see his daughter again. That she would celebrate her eighteenth birthday without him.

Regret that he wouldn't wake up beside Stephen again. That he wasn't able to give Stephen that engagement ring he had Happy carry since 2008.

But he realized, as he made contact with the nuclear bomb.

He would be able to save them. Stephen is currently in Metro General right here in New York and Carianne is still at Malibu but if he doesn't stop this invasion now, her safety is compromised.

"Sir," He could hear JARVIS speaking. "Would you like to call them?"

"Group call, please."

"Papa?"

"Anthony?"

Tony smiles at the sound of their voices, feeling relieved. "Hey there. Missed you guys."

"What are you doing?" Stephen's tone was taking on a worried note and Carianne gasped.

"Papa, no."

"I love you both of you." Tony said, taking a deep breath as he neared the portal. "Take care of each other."

"Papa-"

"Antho-"

The connection cut off but Tony had one last thing to say. "J, override code. Sierra Five Victor Eight Sierra Zero Four Charlie Seven One Alpha Six Two Sierra."

"Acknowledged, sir."

"Take care of them."

"I will, sir."

And there was darkness.

And a ROAR.

 

**_Year 2012_ **

 

Tony was brought to the hospital after he was jump started by Bruce with a mighty roar and it just so happens that the hospital that he was forced to go to was Metro General.

The door opens and his doctor comes in, judging by the outfit and he looks up to see Stephen, absolute fury shadowing his face and his blue eyes narrowed at him. But if he looks closer, he sees redness in Stephen's eyes and nose.

"Hi, babe."

"Don't you 'Hi, babe' me." Stephen seethed, moving forward to stand before Tony and grab his ruined shirt. "That's the first thing you say to me after that?"

"Stephen, I-"

It was then that the stoic facade of Stephen fell and he bent his head, resting his forehead onto Tony's shoulder.

"We almost lost you." Stephen whispers and Tony raised a hand to hug him.

"I'm here now, Stephen." Tony reassures him. "I won't leave you guys."

"You almost did." Stephen rears back, his eyes brimming with tears.

Tony reaches out and wipes the lone tear that fell on Stephen's cheek. "Stephen, the moment I became Iron Man, you knew what you were getting into." Tony tells him quietly.

"I do. And I still do." Stephen takes a calming breath.

"I'll always have this possibility of dying."

"Yes and I won't walk out, Tony."

Tony's eyes widened as Stephen straightens up. "I'm here for as long as you'll have me. You need someone to patch you up anyway."

Tony smiles, leaning up to kiss Stephen. "Ditto, Doctor." He murmurs against the other man’s lips before deepening the kiss.

 

* * *

 

It was the dreaded day, three weeks after the announcement of the return of the Rogues. The Rogues would be arriving in ten minutes and Tony and the others are currently talking about who will be the ones who will greet them. Tony had volunteered but everyone, including Thor, shot that suggestion down immediately.

“You are not going near them alone, Tony.” Stephen tells him.

“Indeed. The Captain has betrayed your trust, and by extension, ours as well.” Thor said resolutely.

Tony, with great difficulty, had told the others about what had exactly happened in the bunker and basically, everyone wants a piece of the Rogues, especially Rogers.

"I'll greet them." Carianne volunteered willingly and Tony shook his head.

"No. I don't want you near them."

"I will be near them soon or later and whether you like it or not, Papa." Carianne reasoned. "They are going to be part of the Avengers again."

"I can't believe I am saying this but Carianne is right."  Stephen spoke up and Tony faces his boyfriend in shock.

"Stephen-"

“Papa,” Carianne smiles at him reassuringly. “I can do this. Plus, I won’t be alone.”

Hope steps up and stands beside Carianne, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll come with her so that nothing goes wrong.”

Tony sighs worriedly. "Be careful. They are.. explosive."

Carianne winks, sending him a thumbs up. "Always, Papa."

 

* * *

 

Carianne stood beside Hope as a helicopter touched down on the landing area in front of the Compound. The doors opened and the Rogues filed out, with Rogers at the front and assembled in front of them.

Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff, Scott Lang and last but not the least, James Barnes.

They are looking slightly worse for wear but Carianne finds herself not caring. She sees Lang looking at Hope as if he was shocked to see her and Romanoff is busy looking at Carianne, her brow slightly furrowed.

“Welcome to the Avengers Compound.” Carianne smiled serenely. “I assume that you are all here because you are all willing to sign the Accords.”

Silence before Rogers steps forward and holds out his hand. “We are. My name is Captain Steve Rogers.”

Carianne only looked at the hand before lifting her gaze to Rogers. “A pleasure.” Carianne said, placing a little venom in her tone before gesturing to Hope. “This is Hope Pym, a fellow Avenger.”

Hope nods at the Rogues primly. “Let’s go inside then.”

Carianne followed Hope into the building and judging by the whispering that the Rogues were doing, they were as well.

“Who is she?” Wilson asks quietly.

“Nice to know that you are all not updated with the news.” Carianne pipes up nonchalantly, prompting silence from the group behind them.

Hope quickly took over, pointing at various areas and telling the Rogues what each area are. It was when Barton spoke up, “Where are the others?”

Carianne and Hope exchanged glances. "I guess it is time for you to meet the Avengers." Carianne stepped through the open doors and into the communal area where the others are waiting. Her Papa (standing beside her other father and Thor), Dad (dressed in his sorcerer robes that had some of the Rogues looking at him strangely [no pun intended]), Bruce, Uncle Rhodey, Vision and Thor.

She moves to stand beside her Papa, turning on her heels to face the Rogues.

“Welcome back but unfortunately, I don’t really like the fact that you are back.” Papa sighed. “Introductions. Rogues, this is Doctor Stephen Strange, but I’m sure that you all know him. Doctor Banner, Vision, Colonel Rhodes and Thor.” Her papa gestured at each of them.

“Thor and Bruce, you’re back!” Rogers exclaimed and Thor huffs, nodding.

“Indeed I am.” He tells them simply.

“Hi, Bruce.” Romanoff greets warmly but Bruce seemed to ignore her, causing a small frown on her face.

“Colonel Rhodes, I-“ Wilson began to step forward.

"My sincerest apologies for being late." Loki suddenly appeared in a puff of green mist beside her and Carianne resists the urge to roll her eyes.

"You couldn't resist, can you?" She asked him.

"I always adored dramatic entrances."

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Barton snarled, his bow suddenly aimed at Loki.

"Loki is an official avenger." Carianne said simply. “Don’t attack him.”

"WHAT?" The Rogues all spoke together in unison and Maximoff spoke up, her red mist hovering all over her hands.

“Are you seriously shocked that you shouldn’t attack Loki?” Carianne basically egged them on.

"He is a murderer. He should not be an Avenger!" Maximoff seethed.

“You’re not even a part of the Avengers when Loki attacked New York.” Bruce sighed.

“He’s still a murderer!”

"I shall be ignoring the hypocrisy that have just left your lips. I have been cleared of my crimes and I am now an active member of the Avengers." Loki tells her, speaking slowly as if he was talking to a child.

"Tony, how could you allow Loki to be here?" Rogers asked in a reprimanding tone.

Papa rolled his eyes. "As what Loki said a while ago, he’s clear and is a definite member to the team.”

“He’s certainly better company than you all.” Carianne laughs lightly and Barton narrowed his eyes at her.

"And who are you to say that about us?" Barton asked dangerously.

"My name is Carianne Stark. The heir and only daughter of Tony Stark."

She watched with a dark glee as the Rogues stood shook still and she pockets her hands in a laid-back way. “I will definitely enjoy bossing you around.”

"What are you talking about? We are the first Avengers!" Rogers demanded and Carianne raised an eyebrow.

"That is all swept under a rock the moment you abandoned your duties and beat up my father to the point that he almost died."

Her papa briefly stiffened beside her but she held his hand to calm him. Rogers paled considerably but the others must have been fed with his lies while they were in hiding because they all jumped to his defense.

"You lie. Steve would never do such a thing!" Barton shouted as Romanoff fired up her Widow Bites, the weapons that her father made for her.

“Back off, Barton.” Papa warned.

"She needs to be taught a lesson."

Carianne stepped forward, grinning cheekily. “Oh? And what can you do to threaten me, Hawkeye?” She taunted and the other Rogues all began preparing their weapons.

Barton drew back his bowstring, Maximoff fired up her magic (an action that Carianne could almost see Loki rolling his eyes at), Wilson pulled out a gun and Rogers readied his shields.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Loki piped up boredly.

"Clint, stop." Rogers warned.

Carianne took another step. “Go on, Barton. Do what your precious captain says. After all, you came at his beck and call, abandon your family for him.” She shot back and watched as the Rogues moved towards her and Barton released an arrow.

Or at least, tried to move and the arrow never reached her.

It hovered before her, glowing red and Carianne pushed it away with the tip of her finger.

"What the fuck?" Barton cried out.

The Rogues are all enveloped in the same red glow that the arrow was and Carianne smirked, taking a step forward.

“I want to tell a little secret, Rogers. Did you really think that you're better than my father?" She smirks, walking forward.  He records every," Tap. "Single." Tap. "Thing-" She stops before Rogers. "-through his suit cameras. He can easily predict your moves after quick analyzation and can easily kill you with the high powered laser on his chest and your precious shield won’t save you from that."

"He didn’t kill you because he has a heart. What he did, hitting Barnes, is a perfectly human thing to do and you escalated it instead of calming everyone down. He didn’t try to kill you at the airport, only wanted to pacify things but you just wanted to fight."

Rogers remained quiet but Maximoff didn’t seem to mind what is being said, pointing at Loki. “He is a monster! I’ve seen what is in his head! Darkness!”

Loki stood shock still, his eyes narrowing. “You looked into my mind?” He seethed.

Before thunder rolled and there was a harsh lightning appearing in the evening sky. Thor's eyes began glowing silver blue. "You dare call my brother that?" He growled. "You who has manipulated people left and right for a simple whim? You follow the man who left a fellow shieldbrother fatally wounded in the battlefield?!"

Before Thor could actually summon thunder and lightning to rain down on the Rogues, a huge portal suddenly appeared underneath the Rogues and they all cried out as they went through. Loki had jumped backwards unconsciously as the portal abruptly closed after that and her dad hummed nonchalantly and Carianne tapped their knuckles together lightly.

"Where did you send them, Dad?" Carianne asked, amused.

"I do wonder." He answered her vaguely and her amused smile turned into a grin.

 

* * *

_**End of Part 1** _

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this slightly short chapter! Hope you all still enjoyed. Feel free to leave comments and/or kudos! I love reading comments and replying to them.


	7. poppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning!** Implied torture and graphic description of post-torture.

**Chapter 7**

_Poppy_

 

* * *

 

 

The sunlight penetrating through the windows woke Tony after a peaceful slumber. He barely listened to JARVIS' morning announcements as he moves backwards slightly and closer to Stephen's body heat. Three weeks have passed and the Rogues were returned to their quarters after three days of falling, a punishment considered light especially since it was the Sorcerer Supreme who initiated it. Tony turns in his bed, facing the sleeping man beside him and reaching out to stroke Stephen’s cheek very lightly.

While they did have an exciting night, Stephen had been quiet after their passionate love making and that made Tony slightly worried.

Stephen began to stir, one eye opening to reveal the blue eyes that Tony loves so much.

“Good morning, honey.” Tony whispers, leaning forward to kiss Stephen’s nose affectionately.

“Mmm…” Stephen smiles softly. “Good morning to you too, Anthony.”

Tony sits up, stretching his arms and looking back at Stephen, who was watching him with both eyes open now. “Breakfast?” He asked and Stephen hummed.

“Give me five minutes.” The sorcerer tells him and Tony laughs, leaning over to him and kissing his cheek.

“I’ll be at the kitchen.”

Tony goes to the adjoining bathroom and freshens up for the day, dressing into his favourite Black Sabbath shirt and jeans to move around comfortably. He passes a sleeping Stephen, pressing a kiss on his forehead before heading towards the communal kitchen. He spots Carianne sitting on a stool by the counter.

“Good morning, cutie patootie.” Tony greets his daughter, who was resting her head on the marble countertop. Tony then reaches out and mussed her hair, causing her to shoot up straight and blink rapidly.

“G’morning, Papa.” She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Tony chuckled, moving to bring out three mugs. The coffee machine had chimed and Tony took out the pot, pouring coffee in his mug before picking up the kettle filled with hot water and poured it in the rest of the two mugs, taking out two tea bags and dropping one in each mug.

He places the mugs with the tea on the countertop and Carianne reaches for one, slowly brings it closer to her. “Thank you, papa.” She smiles gratefully and Tony winks at her, taking a sip from his coffee.

Stephen later joins them soon enough, dressed in a grey sweater and black pants. He looks absolutely amazing and Tony stares, not even embarrassed by the fact that he’s checking him out.

“Good morning, princess.” Stephen kisses Carianne's temple affectionately.

"Morning, dad." Carianne greeted, sipping from her tea.

Tony hands Stephen the other mug and Stephen hums, kissing Tony chastely.

"Thank you, love." Stephen tells him and Tony grins.

"Anytime." Tony says cheekily. "I do have to say, you clean up so good, honeybunches. That colour looks good on you."

"Oh?" Stephen raises an eyebrow, moving closer to Tony and made a show of checking out his body. "I wished that you would have worn a tank top. I love seeing your biceps at work."

"Oh my god." Carianne groaned, closing her eyes. “Please. Stop. Flirting.”

Tony and Stephen chuckles at their daughter’s exasperated tone and Tony leans against the countertop, smiling at the sight of his family. Before he adopted Carianne and met Stephen, he had often wondered what it was like to have a family of his own. Now, his daughter is a young adult woman and his boyfriend is still with him after all these times.

Everything is good but...

Tony thinks back to the events almost a month ago and looks at Carianne.

"Carianne?"

"Yes, papa?" Carianne tilts her head in question.

"Have you asked Loki?"

It was a topic that came up after Carianne blatantly showed off her abilities (or at least a fraction of it) to the Avengers, including the Rogues. It was an intimidation tactic that worked since the Rogues stayed out of Carianne's way and his daughter made it a point to go with Loki, Stephen or Hope during missions.

Tony had asked Carianne to talk to Loki about helping her increase her control to not bring out the true nature of her abilities. Stephen had once suggested that Carianne train with him at Kamar-Taj but Carianne's abilities are far more delicate than the teachings.

One simple snap and Carianne might lose control.

It is scary and Tony could tell that his daughter is terrified of the thought.

"I did but he actually brought it up first." Carianne tells him. "And he volunteered his services to the 'greater cause'." Carianne made air quote marks before rolling her eyes.

Tony and Stephen exchanged looks before Tony leans forward ever so slightly.

"How was he?"

Carianne hums, tapping her chin. "He's doing fine, I guess? He wanted to drag Maximoff into the darkest pits of Hel because of what she did to him but I stopped him from doing that." She shrugged. "Pretty sure that he's enjoying himself by setting pranks around the Rogues."

Tony sighed. "Is he going to stop?" He didn't want Rogers to come waltzing up to him to pressure him into stopping Loki.

“if you want him to stop, you do it.” Carianne held up her hands in surrender. “I prefer to be in the good graces of the god widely know for his mischievous ways. That’s how we survive longer in this world.”

Tony chuckles, watching Stephen and Carianne strike up a conversation about her armour (that is still being constructed back at the workshop).

Tony often was amazed by the friends that stayed by his side; Rhodey, whom he thinks is forever stuck at his side as his best friend, Vision, who thanks him for creating him and Bruce, his science bro that came back to his life after being missing.

Bruce did have Thor, who was ecstatic to be back on Earth and had his own brother and his people on tow. Tony had heard about Asgard's destruction and had offered to help the others in their resettlement in Norway.

The curious one is Loki, who seemed very much different than Tony's first encounter with him back in the New York invasion. This Loki seemed more chill and not an overbearing god who likes to murder people. Okay, he loves pranks but what is more interesting is that Loki seemed to have a close bond to Carianne and that little tidbit just activates Tony's protective parent instinct. Just a little bit.

"Are we all set, Anne?" Speak of the devil, thou hast arrived to take his daughter away. Loki appears in a puff of green mist, dressed in his casual outfit.

"Yep." Carianne finished her tea and moves off the stool. She seemed to notice something different with Loki before she sighed.

"Who did you subject to your mischief, Loki?" Carianne asked and Loki shrugged.

"A hawk." He said simply.

Tony could almost see Rogers making up his mind to go to him and immediately decided that he should spend some time with Stephen outside of the Compound.

“Do not worry. You will not be forced to endure such mischief. You are a sparrow.” Loki reassures Carianne, who didn't seem to believe him. “The little hawk is nothing more than what you mortal call a dodo.”

Carianne gasped in shock before laughing, with the others chuckling along with her.

“Oh my gosh, I like you.” Carianne blurted before Loki looks at her strangely.

“I-I mean, I meant that I like you! As a friend!”

Carianne laughed nervously and Tony snorted in amusement over his cup of coffee. It is very rare to see

“Ah, yes. Continue to embellish me with your praises, little mortal.” Loki grins and Carianne rolls her eyes.

“Bastard.”

"Alright." Stephen made a shooing motion. "Go ahead, children. Have fun with your magic study."

"I am no child-"

Carianne hastily tugged onto Loki's sleeve. "Okay! Let's go, Loki. You have a lot of things to explain to me about magic. Come on!" She dragged Loki away, the god actually letting her do so without complaint.

Tony exchanged looks with Stephen before bursting out in laughter.

 

* * *

 

 

_Pain. So much pain._

**_“_ You are the perfect sacrifice!”**

_Where’s Papa?_

**“We call upon the chaos that reigns in the underworld. Bring forth thy power onto us, your faithful subjects-“**

_What’s happening?_

_“O Mistress of Darkness, come to us. Bring forth ty chaotic reign upon this forsaken land!”_

_Before her, a large burst of red mist came from the altar, a lone figure standing amidst it all and everyone in the room bowed._

_The red mist slowly parted, revealing a woman who seemed to be dressed in shadows._

_Red eyes._

_Her red eyes bore into Carianne._

_She’s scared. She’s panicking._

_**What’s happening?** She wants her papa. _

_Papa! Papa, please save me. Pap-_

“Carianne!” Cool hands held onto hers and Carianne jumped, opening her eyes. She was breathing hard, her eyes darting everywhere. She’s safe. She’s safe. She’s in one of the training rooms with Loki, who was sitting crosslegged like her in front of her, his brow furrowed with worry.

“S-Sorry.” Carianne managed to whisper but she was still shaking.

She’s safe.

_Why am I remembering that?_

**_I don’t know._ **

Carianne began to take calming breaths to clear her head.

She is with Loki, who was teaching her the basics of meditation to tap into that power inside of her. It wasn’t Loki’s fault that she began to have those flashbacks and she sends him a shaky smile.

“Sorry. I went too deep into memory lane.”

“That is alright, Anne.” Loki tells her. “May I ask what made you react that way?”

“I... don’t know what triggered me.” Carianne said truthfully. She was closely following Loki’s directions but something happened that made her remember those things.

”It won’t happen again.” She reassures him and Loki seemed to observe her for a quick moment before he nods.

”Very well.”  He lets go of her hands before taking a deep breath. “Let us conti-“

"Miss, Mister Loki," JARVIS suddenly spoke up. "You are needed in the meeting room."

Carianne looks at Loki, who was already standing up and offering his hand to her. She smiles before accepting his help, letting him pull her up.

"Let's go." Loki held her close before Carianne felt that familiar pull into the strings of magic before she finds herself in the meeting room, right beside her father.

"Jesus Christ!" Her papa cried out in surprise, his hand over his arc reactor. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, Papa." Carianne offered a sheepish grin before hearing Loki lightly chuckling, she elbows him at the ribs, immediately ceasing his amusement as he glared at her.

But before Loki could reprimand her, her papa recovered from his temporary fright and clapped his hands.

"Alright, is this us for now?" He scanned the room just at the same time as Carianne did.

In the room were her dad, Thor, Bruce, Rogers, Romanoff and Wilson. Vision must be in a mission and Maximoff and Barton must be somewhere in the Compound.

"So, there's an update regarding the cult mission we had a month ago." Her papa pulled up an image. "And it's not good news."

A picture of three people; a man nailed to the trunk with the word 'SUFFER' carved into his chest, another man sporting a stake through his heart and the word 'STARVE' was carved on his stomach, finally, a woman with a noose around her neck and the word 'FORGET' on her forehead. All three of them have the theta symbol drawn around them with their own blood.

"Who would do such a thing?" Thor asked in disbelief.

"Someone possessed by madness or a cult being led by one." Loki narrowed his eyes at one of the pictures. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Ridiculous and dangerous." Her dad speaks up. "The man with the 'suffer' word was an apprentice in Kamar-Taj. How he was transported here in New York, he must have used a sling ring to get away."

"He died fighting." Rogers noted and Carianne noticed the sling ring around the dead man's fingers.

"An astute observation, Rogers." Her dad minutely rolled his eyes.

"What have you learned during your infiltration, Carianne?" Her papa asked her, trying to get the meeting back on track.

"The leader of the organization is a Reginald Wolfe." Carianne reported. "Aged either late fifties or early sixties. Salt and pepper hair, round eyeglasses. He had worn a pin that resembles a golden apple."

"J, any info?"

"Reginald Wolfe is currently the owner of an antique shop and museum in California. He has amassed his riches by collecting figurines or objects from the past and placing all of them in a museum for public viewing." JARVIS dutifully stated.

"Any Greek or Roman related antiques?" Carianne asked.

"A majority of the collection is comprised of such era." JARVIS confirmed. "The museum is set to have another gala tonight in celebration of Reginald Wolfe's birthday."

"We have to go there." Carianne turns to her father. "We might have another lead if we went there."

"I agree! This man is slaughtering innocent people. He deserves justice!" Thor boomed and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Yes and announcing your presence in the gala is a great way in capturing him." Loki said irritably. "This mission requites finesse, Thor. Not your usual way of blundering about and asking for Wolfe to come out."

Thor looked sheepish and Carianne smiled at him apologetically. "But we do need backup. If the fact that he will be holding a cult session after the gala, it might be better to have backup. Just in case."

They all left the meeting after two hours with a solid plan. Loki and Carianne will be going as Nicholas Anderson and his wife once again. Rogers and Romanoff will be going as another couple and backup (much to Carianne's and her parents' disdain). Thor and her father will be outside to monitor any strays.

"Anne." Carianne feels a hand on her shoulder and she turns to see Loki, who was looking slightly troubled.

"What's wrong?" She asked, placing a hand on top of his.

"I'm.. worried." Loki looked like he would rather chew his leg than admit what he said but he pushed through. "This case. This mission. It gives me a bad premonition."

"I know." Carianne smiles weakly. "But I have this little voice in my head that keeps on telling me to investigate this case."

"So you say." Loki lets her shoulder go. "I will see you tonight then."

The hours leading up to the gala was tense. Carianne spent the time with her father, finalizing her  nanotech suit, designed by her and her father. It is almost the same as her previous one but more accessible. Unlike her father's nanotech suit that is being stored in his arc reactor, hers is stored in cuffs around her wrists.

"Awesome." He grins in triumph as her suit forms around her. It is sleek black, accented with greys and lines of white. Once again, a hybrid of ballistic nylon and gold titanium alloy that Iron Man suit is also made up of. “Test it out, baby girl.”

Carianne began doing twists and stretches before sitting down on the floor and spreading her arms. “It’s perfect, papa.” She laughs before standing up fluidly and hugging him. “I love it.”

“Good.” Her father chuckles, hugging her back. “Be careful in there, okay?”

“I will. I promise.” Carianne kisses her father’s cheek reassuringly.

 

* * *

 

They were able to attend the gala without any problems. It was thanks to Loki’s quick illusions and diversions that they, including Rogers and Romanov, managed to get in. Silent exchanges of eye contact later, Carianne and Loki parted from the other couple to mingle with the other guests.

“A masquerade, hm?” Loki guided her to a Zeus statue.

The gala was indeed themed as a masquerade with every guest wearing a mask that conceals their faces. Carianne herself is wearing a black and silver half-mask that covers the top half of her face whilst Loki’s is similar but in gold and green.

“It is interesting to say the least. But it wouldn’t deter us from our mission, hopefully.” Carianne says.

“Oh, ye of little faith.” She could hear the grin in Loki’s voice and she looks up at him.

“I see that you are interested in the Zeus statue that I have collected. You must have a good eye.” Their target has approached them willingly, a devil mask covering the right side of his face. But there is no mistaking him, especially with the golden apple pin on his lapel.

“Indeed. The statue is carved beautifully.” Loki tells him. “I had wanted to show my wife about the craftmanship.”

“Zeus has always been a figure of power. As stated in the Iliad, ‘The son of Cronos and nodded his head with dark brows and the immortally anointed hair of the great god swept from his divine head, and all Olympos was shaken *****.’” Reginald then faces them, a mysterious smile on his face. “Here, I would like to give this to the both of you.”

He hands them a red poppy and Carianne accepts them, giving one to Loki. “Such a strange flower, Sir Reginald.”

“Indeed.” The man’s smile turned dangerous. “It induces sleep, especially when it is enhanced with the spell. You should be feeling quite sleepy now, Miss Stark.”

“You mongrel! You think you can-“ Loki trailed off as Carianne gasped, letting the flower go as she held onto Loki’s arm in support. The god himself was slumping over, unable to conjure magic and she realized that Reginald has been expecting them all along. It was a trap.

“Why?” She whispered, her eyes slowly closing.

_Where’s Rogers and Romanov?_

“If you are hoping that your teammates would rescue you, I would like to inform you that they are sleeping as well.” Reginald chuckled and Carianne fell to the ground, vaguely hearing another body drop onto the floor.

The last thing she remembers is Reginald peering down at her with a dangerous smile on his face, making him look eerie with his devil mask.

“I think it’s time to give back what you have taken from me, little _Stark_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** Verses 528 – 530 of Homer's Iliad
> 
> As always, feel free to give kudos and/or comments! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning!** Graphic description of violence.

**Chapter 8**

_Helpless_

 

* * *

 

**_Year 2002_**

 

She was tied down on a chair, straps around her wrists and legs. She didn’t know why she was here. She remembered playing outside her house, falling asleep after seeing a pretty red flower and after that, she wakes up in this chair.

“The sacrifice has awakened!” A man approaches her, peering down at her and Carianne felt tears in her eyes.

“Where’s my papa?” She whispered. “I want my papa.”

“Your papa isn’t here, little bird.” The man straightened up and Carianne looks up at him desperately.

“Bring me back to my papa, please!”

Carianne suddenly felt pain on her left cheek and the slap was loud and burning, her face snapping quickly to the right. She gasped in shock, looking at the man with wide eyes.

“You are the perfect sacrifice!” The man spreads his arms. “Why would we give you up?”

_Papa, please come save me._

Carianne was dragged to the altar afterwards, chained to the ground in front of the stairs that leads to a stone altar. They seemed to be in a huge cavern with torches all around and a lot of people were chanting lowly, the sound making Carianne even more frightened.

_Help me please!_

“Everyone! A perfect sacrifice has been found! We can finally meet our Mistress face-to-face!” The man, now dressed in black robes, stood before Carianne. “Brothers and sisters! Prepare!”

The man turned towards the altar and began to chant: “We call upon the chaos that reigns in the underworld. Bring forth thy self, they power onto us, thy faithful subjects- “

_What’s happening?_

“-O Mistress of Darkness, come to us. Bring about thy chaotic reign upon this forsaken land!”

Before all of them, a large burst of power and red mist came from the altar and a figure slowly manifested within it, standing amidst it all and everyone in the room fell to the floor, bowing down.

The mist then slowly parted, revealing a woman who seemed to have a dress made up of smoke and shadows that moved all around her. Red eyes bore down into hers and snowy white hair flowed down her back with a black thorny crown on top of her head.

_She’s scared._

_Where’s papa? Papa, save me!_

It was then that the woman began to speak, her voice alluring but dark.

“ **I am chaos. I am the essence from which thy artists built their empire. I am the spirit with which thy offspring and jesters laugh in delightful anarchy. I am thy goddess. Bow down to me. Lest you drown in madness.** ”

“Dark Mistress, we have for you a sacrifice.” The man gestures to Carianne, who was struggling against her chains.

“No, please!” She begged, yelping when the man yanked her head back using her hair.

“And you think that this mortal is interesting enough for me?” The woman asked the man, who suddenly looked nervous.

“Is she not to your liking, Mistress?” The woman then turned to the man, who suddenly started choking and Carianne’s eyes widened when the man was suddenly thrown out to the side.

The fire in the torches increased in size and turned black and red. Screams filled the cavern as every single worshipper were in flames and Carianne closed her eyes at the horrific sounds.

It was then that she heard an ungodly scream in front of her and she opened her eyes to see the woman with a jagged knife through her heart.

Carianne gasped as the woman fell down to the ground before her.

“I will now have your power!” The man then manoeuvred himself towards Carianne, raising the knife that dripped with black blood and without warning, Carianne felt an intense amount of pain through her back and she began wheezing, dropping down onto the floor.

She could feel something wet seeping through her wound.

“N- ple-“ Carianne tried to talk but the man grabbed her chin so that she would face him.

“I’ll kill you. I’ll kill you and give my kin the power to bring down mountains!” But before the man could give her the killing blow, a bursting sound was heard and the man gurgled, blood oozed out of his mouth and Carianne looked down to see a hand bursting through his chest.

The man was tossed away and Carianne locked eyes with the woman, who was looking at her. There is still a fatal wound on her chest and black blood streaked through her eyes like tears. The woman then reached out to place her bloody hand on Carianne’s chest.

“ **You’ll have me now. You are not fated to die yet**.” The woman whispered. “ **Use my strength well.** ”

Then everything went dark. Next thing she remembers, she was being cradled in her papa’s arms and she weakly raised her hand to place it on top of his.

“Pap-“ She tried to call out and he immediately looked down at her.

“Baby!” He cried out in relief and kissed her on her forehead. “You’re okay now. Papa’s here.”

She could vaguely hear the helicopters right outside the cavern but she didn’t care. Her father is here to protect her. She turns her head to rest against his chest.

She's safe now.

 

* * *

 

Carianne first hears to the sound of something metal being opened, a loud thud beside her, a weak grunt then the metal thing being closed.

"Anne..." a voice called out to her.

She then feels a familiar cool hand feeling her pulse and she opens her eyes wearily to see a worried Loki peering down at her.

"Thank the Norns." He whispered. "You're alright."

Carianne struggled to sit up and Loki helped her as much as he could with chains restraining his movement. She sat beside him, noting how she was chained up just like him, to the wall with inscriptions that may have been preventing him and her from accessing their magic. They were in a cage, steel bars in horizontal and vertical directions that didn't allow anyone squeezing through. The cage itself seemed to be in a huge cavern, quite similar to what she was in years ago but she'd rather not think about that.

She turned to Loki, who was looking rather pale than normal. "Loki, are you okay?" She asked him, reaching out to touch his cheek.

It is cold, not yet freezing but close to it.

"I am fine. They managed to disable my magic through these chains. It is irritating." He answered sourly and he tugged onto the chains in what seemed like his full strength but he looked at his hands in shock. "And weakened me. How is this possible?" He snarled.

"Maybe it's in the poppy flowers." Carianne suggested, leaning her head back against the stone wall that they are chained to. "Enhanced that can even weaken gods."

Loki looks at her curiously, immediately noticing what she has implied. "That man said that he wanted to take back what is his." He prodded. "What did he mean by that?"

Carianne glances at him before she shuffled closer to him, tucking herself at his side. "Years ago, I was kidnapped by people in my Malibu home. Dragged into a ritual of summoning someone."

Loki's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. "Someone?"

"I don't know who she is." Carianne admitted. "She's strong but she was stabbed by the person who summoned her. Both of us were stabbed and she healed me."

"By fusing with you." Loki's eyes widened minutely. "That is why you have that ability."

"I honestly can't explain what exactly it is but I have a slight clue." Carianne shook her hand, drawing her knees up to her chest. “I never wanted her power.” She admits quietly. “But it is what keeps me alive.”

She could feel Loki slowly sitting up straight when she stopped speaking and he holds her hand in his. "I am glad that the being did so." He says quietly. Carianne was taken aback by his words that she looks at him in shock. He made no attempt to explain himself because he suddenly grunted, curling into himself.

"Loki, are you alright?" It is worrying that his shade is becoming slightly blue and scars slowly appeared around his lips.

"I'm-" He gritted his teeth, turning his head away. "-Fine."

"No, you're not. You're becoming blue!" She whispered in disbelief and Loki sucked in a harsh breath.

"Go away."

It is the very first time that Loki had turned away from her, curling into himself. Carianne reached out and almost drew her hand back in surprise at his drop of body temperature.

"Loki, please tell me what is going on."

"You do not want to see a monster, Anne." Carianne gritted her teeth before pulling Loki back, making him face her and almost drew back in surprise.

 

 

His appearance completely changed. His skin blue with line markings on his forehead and cheeks. There seems to be scars right on the top and bottom of his lips and his eyes… are crimson red.

"Get away from me!" He shouted but Carianne held on, a little grateful to Loki losing his strength that allowed her to stop him from moving away.

"No!" She shook him to snap him out of his incoming tantrum. "Listen to me, you are not a monster!"

Loki froze and narrowed his eyes at her. "Look at me. I am the very monster that Asgardians tell their children to be afraid of."

Carianne looks at him without any problem, her eyes scanning every inch of his face. "You're still Loki to me." She tells him. "Please do not think of yourself as a monster because you are not. You are a being capable of love and hate and every other emotions. You are not a monster." She then smiled mournfully. "And if you are, then I am as well."

"You are not a monster, Anne."

"Can you tell that to yourself as well?"

Loki didn't answer, averting his eyes from hers.

"There is a story about an experiment that scientists once did to a man who has nothing left to live for. The scientists had theorized that for one to be able to perceive God, the human must not have any senses or any way to receive stimuli. So they severed every sensory nerve connection," She paused for the words to process in every other way. "And left the man alone with his thoughts."

Carianne reaches out and cradles Loki's face between her hands. "The man was forced to suffer through endless torture but the scientists are convinced that he is close to establish contact with their precious God. The man died after leaving cryptic message."

"And what is your point?" Loki seethed.

"I'm not scared of what people view as monsters. It's the humans you should watch out for." She whispered. "Not those who looks out of place in a sea of hidden masks and darkness." She lets him go, leaning back against the wall and sighing heavily. "I'm tired."

She can feel Loki shifting closer to her once again, gently resting her head against his shoulder. His cold temperature actually soothes her ongoing headache and she closes her eyes. She hears him murmur something, an apology. She hums quietly in acceptance, deciding to rest her eyes for just a minute and letting Loki just stay by her side.

They'll get out of this. She knows that her father is coming and they'll be alright. She just has to hold on.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Year 2008** _

 

It is hard to keep track of time when trapped inside a cave without any timekeeping devices. The computer that they are provided was given to him without any of its basic functions, including a clock, which annoys Tony more. 

"You have a family?" Tony suddenly asked his companion as they worked on their escape plan.

"Yes. And I will see them when I leave here." Yinsen tells him before he looks up at him. "You?"

Tony thinks of a pair of bright blue eyes and black hair. He thinks of light laughter in the depths of his workshop in Malibu and the soft hugs between a father and a daughter.

"I have a daughter. Adopted." Tony confessed. "Media does not know about her. I wanted to give her a normal life before I introduce her to the world."

"Then you have everything but no one to share your heart except your daughter." Yinsen glances at him before turning back to their work.

Then they escaped, Yinsen sacrificed himself so that he could escape. Walking in the desert for hours, just desperate for a drink of water and hearing the heaven-sent helicopter that managed to see him and seeing Rhodey, he sagged in relief. 

He was brought back to the military camp and ushered into a tent where Rhodey sits him down and lets him get patched up. He finished at least two bottles of water and devoured a nutrition bar that Rhodey forced him.

"We'll be flying back to the US in thirty minutes." His best friend tells him before handing him a phone with a smile. "You have some people to call."

"Thanks, Rhodey bear." Tony turns his attention to the phone and dialed a familiar number. It took two rings before someone picks it up. 

"Uncle Rhodey?" 

Tony let out a relieved laugh, feeling tears gather in his eyes. "Hey, baby girl."

 "Papa!" Carianne cried out and Tony exhaled, smiling. 

"I'm coming home. You wait for me, okay?" 

"I will, papa." His daughter answered immediately and he could hear her slightly sobbing.

All he wants to do now is to feel his daughter in his arms once again and..  _he thinks of another set of light blue eyes_ , see Stephen again. 

"I love you, cupcake."

"I love you too, papa. Come home soon."

He says his goodbyes to his daughter when Rhodey comes into the tent again and he was led to a plane. The ride home was quiet, with Tony catching on some sleep before they land on American soil. He thinks about what he should do with the weapons being manufactured by Stark Industries and remembering what Yinsen has told him, he already knew. 

He was greeted by Pepper and Happy, both teary eyed at the sight of him and he cracks a joke to Pepper, smiling when she replied with the equal amount of wit. What surprised him was the sight of Stephen, who just pulled him into a deep kiss that Tony immediately reciprocates, ignoring his friends' chuckles. 

"You missed our date, Mister Stark." Stephen murmurs against his lips but his tone is relieved and happy and Tony smiles. 

"I'll make it up to you, Doctor Strange." He tells him and Stephen lets him go, sniffling softly. 

"You better."

After the shutdown of the weapons manufacturing division, Tony retreats to Malibu to spend quality time with his daughter and dragged Stephen along. Their date was spent in the Malibu mansion, watching the Lord of the Rings and eating ice cream with Carianne and Tony calls their first date a success by the way Stephen rests his head on Tony's shoulder contently and Carianne cuddled up to his side happily. 

He wouldn't want his family in any other way. 

 

* * *

 

The meeting room was a mess.

Tony stood at the head of the table, his arm crossed as he looked on at what is happening. Rogers and Romanoff was tossed out of the museum, asleep and to Tony's dismay, his daughter is missing along with Loki.

Now, he didn't doubt the God of Mischief when it comes to his daughter because he never gave Tony any reason to think that he would hurt her. Which means that there is only one possibility.

There was a trap.

"You were a team!" He returned his attention back to the room and seeing Rhodey rounding up on Rogers made him restrain his best friend by placing a hand on his arm. "You should be able to keep your eyes on them!"

"We were suddenly taken into a room!" Rogers protested. "We couldn't do a thing."

Tony twitched, slightly irked at that. "You couldn't fight your way through?" He asked, annoyed.

"Not everything has to be solved with fists, asshole." Barton interjected and Tony turned to him, feeling a dash of anger in him.

"This is the exact situation that you should be able to fight back, Barton." Tony gritted his teeth. "Have you lost your brain?"

"Chill, Stark." Barton rolled his eyes. "We're gonna get them back so relax."

Sweeping everything in front of him off the table, Tony exploded. "She's my fucking daughter!" Tony shouted, bringing his fist down onto the surface of the table. The table dented, the scent of something burning reaching his nostrils. He looked down to see his hand glowing orange before narrowing his eyes at Barton. He was almost certain that his eyes are glowing orange as well.

"I can't relax until she's back here safe and sound! How would you feel if someone kidnapped your fucking family?" Barton looked terrified, staring at Tony's hand and Tony extinguished the fire on his own. "Be careful, Barton. You're stepping on thin ice with me."

He then took a calming breath. "J, FRI? Any news?"

"The tracking device was not activated until 30 seconds ago when the activation words were said by Miss Carianne."

"That's good enough." Tony turns to Rhodey, who nods. "I'm going to get my daughter back. Catch up when you're ready." He directs his last sentence to the others as he walked out of the room with Rhodey.

"Activation words?" Rhodey asks him curiously.

"It's a weird system we have. If any of us goes missing, we have three words to say to activate the teacking beacon we implanted in our bodies." Tony shrugged. "She has to tell someone a rather horrible story about experimentation and her words were, 'sensory nerve connection'."

"The two of you are weird."

"Three of us. Stephen has one too."

Rhodey sighs before they both stepped out onto the landing strip where the War Machine armour was waiting. Tony turns to his best friend, partly shocked. "I'm coming with you, Tones." Rhodey tells him and he frowned.

"Rhodey bear-"

"I'm coming with you." He repeated. "Whether you like it or not. Carianne's my goddaughter and I am definitely going to rain hell fire to those who tried to take her away."

Tony smiled wryly. "Thanks, Rhodey." He watched the newly repaired and improved War Machine armour encase Rhodey and Tony tapped his arc reactor twice, the nanobots quickly enveloping him in his Iron Man suit.

With JARVIS bringing up the HUD display, Tony nods at Rhodey before taking off, quietly hoping that his daughter would be alright. Tony reaches out to grab Rhodey. "Hold on!" He said, activating the thrusters on his boots and they sped through the sky.

"Wait, what about Stephen?" Rhodey shouts over the shout of the roaring thrusters.

"He'll portal in once we're at site." Tony answered.

_Please be alright._

He wasn't a religious man but this time, he prayed to whomever is above watching over them.

_Please be alright._

Because  if his daughter is not alright, there would be hell to pay to those who harmed her. No one hurts his family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to leave comments and/or kudos! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	9. chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Graphic descriptions of violence and a short description of torture. 
> 
>  
> 
> **You have been warned.**

**Chapter 9**

_Chaos_

 

* * *

 

_**Year 2012** _

 

This is a dream. Constructs of her mind but she knows that it is so much more.

Carianne was in a golden ballroom, standing in the centre of the room. The double doors in front of her then swung open, people swarmed in, one after the other. None of them had faces that might give nightmares to some. Each man and woman that passed her, all dressed head to toe in formal wear, from glittering ball gowns to formal wear of the men, had masks on.

Clowns, Jesters, crying faces, screaming faces, all having a grotesque twist. It wasn’t nearly as unsettling as the first time she had seen it, but still quite disturbing.

The people then began to levitating, dancing around with their partners in an erratic movement that seemed messy at first glance but they were actually moving around Carianne in a circular pattern.

She looked down upon herself and saw that she was wearing a dark blue gown that fell to the floor and felt like it was cool water, flowing gracefully around her and someone was standing in front of her, somebody whose presence should not be ignored. Carianne looked up to see a familiar woman standing in front of her. She looked as she always had.

Snow white hair, falling down her back, dressed in what appeared to be shadows that twisted and turned whenever she moved. The black crown on the top of her head seemed to shift every now and then.

Since that fateful day of her kidnapping, this woman has been a constant presence in her mind, whispering advice and had protected her as much as she could with bursts of power. But now, it feels like the atmosphere has a somber air to it and she smiles at the woman.

"Hello again."

" _ **Greetings, young one.**_ " The woman inclines her head ever so slightly. " _ **Today is your coming-of-age ceremony I see.**_ "

"You mean birthday?" Carianne asked curiously.

" _ **As what you mortals call it, yes. But so much more. Today, you are now an adult in mortal years.**_ "

"I guess." Carianne smiles sheepishly. "I don't feel any different though."

" _ **Indeed. However, it is time.**_ " The woman approaches Carianne, who just stood there. " _ **I have protected you all these years, watching over you and I know that you are ready for the responsibility.**_ "

Their surroundings turned black, the ballroom now gone and it was just them in an endless void of nothingness. Carianne openly frowned. This is slightly worrying her but the woman seemed to resolute in what she was about to tell her.

"What do you mean?" Carianne looked at the woman in question.

" _ **It means-**_ " The woman allowed a soft smile grace her features. It changed her features slightly and making Carianne blink in surprise because the woman never smiled. " _ **-that I grow tired. I have been alive for many millennia, young one. I was there when life started and now, I simply just want to rest. The old gods have no need to exist in this time anymore. People have become power hungry and we cannot have that.**_ "

"You're leaving me?" Carianne asked in disbelief.

" _ **I am. But not without a parting gift.**_ " The woman raised her hand and a burst of black and red flame appeared above her palm. " _ **This world you live in is young but has potential strings and in my curiousity, I**_ _ **have seen the future. So much possibilities but with consistent knots in the strings of fate that will either destroy the world or renew**_ ** _it._** "

"You mean to say is," Carianne shakes her head in disbelief. "There is an incoming threat."

" _ **As what you say.**_ " The woman tilts her head slightly in acknowledgement. " _ **It is better to be prepared.**_ "

"Who or what exactly is coming?" Carianne needed all the information she could to prepare, to tell her father about what is to come.

But the woman didn't answer, approaching Carianne instead and held her hand. Power flows through their contact and Carianne stares as she watched the flames travel from their linked hands and into herself. 

" _ **I give you my strength, my power and my blessing.**_ " Red eyes locked with her blues and the woman steps back. " _ **I cannot tell you precisely what will happen because that would lead to other strings of fate that will shift your future.**_ "

The woman smiles once again. " _ **I bid you a farewell, little Stark.**_ " She slowly faded into the darkness. " _ **Do not be afraid and I wish you fortune and luck.**_ "

Carianne couldn't believe it. She reached out to the woman. "Wait, please!" She cries out as she stumbled forward, trying to run after her. "Come back!"

And the dream went black, with the woman whispering one final word before Carianne woke up to the sound of her father gently rousing her. She sits up, her eyesight slightly blurry and feeling a little damp. 

"What's wrong, darling?" She hears her father placing a hand on her shoulder and it was then she realized that she was crying. She could feel the power nestling inside her and she curled up into herself, tearing up.

 

* * *

 

Carianne found herself literally drenched in ice cold water and she jolted awake, shivering at the cold as she looked up at the person in front of her. It was Reginald, carrying a bucket and is flanked by four men, two on each side.

The man was wearing a very familiar set of robes that Carianne widened her eyes. "Time to wake up, Miss Stark." The man sneered before throwing the bucket somewhere in the cell.

"Ugh." Carianne recovered quickly, rolling her eyes as she leaned against the wall. "What do you want?" She didn't want to show any weakness to the man, even if she is slightly startled by her wake up bucket. 

"I have a very small request, let the Dark Mistress go and we'll set you free."

Even if she knows how, as if she would easily give it to them. Carianne leaned forward, her eyes with a challenging glint. "No."

She felt burning pain on her cheek as her head snapped to the side when the man slapped her harshly.

"So stubborn." The man clicks his tongue before snapping his fingers. Two men broke apart from their formation and approached Carianne, yanking her by her hair and removing her from the wall yet still chained.

"Carianne!" She hears Loki shout but he was punched by the other pair. He was still weak from whatever he was put under.

"Silence, monster!" Reginald boomed and Carianne sees Loki being dragged out of the cage himself. "Bring him to the chamber."

_No._

She struggled, twisting and kicking the man holding her down, aiming for the  stomach. But the man had been standing up when she kicked for a second time and actually hit something lower than the stomach.

Well, that would hurt a lot.

The man groaned in pain and Carianne managed to wrestle herself out of his grip and crawled away quickly. 

"Get her!" Reginald growled and Carianne quickly swept him off his feet, not in a good way, as he fell onto the ground. She quickly began tapping her cuffs and her suit began to form around her. She twisted away from a grab that a man tried and she felt her strength slowly starting to return so she flicked her hand towards the man, who was suddenly enveloped in a red glow before being thrown to the wall.

Carianne ran to the direction where Loki was being taken. There is no way she would leave him in the hands of these cultists. Following the path that she was sure that will lead to what Reginald had referred as the chamber and she entered through a large opening, revealing an area that she is very familiar in. 

It was the same as fourteen years ago. A large cavern with an altar at the centre of it all and there on the platform before the altar, where she was once chained as a child, was Loki, his body slumped down onto the ground. She moved quickly, scrambling to him.

"Loki!" She called and the moment she stepped onto the platform, a purple ring glowed onto it and Carianne felt her body freeze unwillingly. She gasped in surprise as dark purple ropes emerged from the ground and wrapped around her arms, legs and upper body, pulling her down onto the ground and holding her there. She struggles to no avail and hears someone chuckling. 

Carianne looks up to see Reginald walking towards her, a whole group of similarly dressed people emerged from the shadows. They were hiding.

Carianne resisted the urge to groan in complaint. She was too distracted in saving Loki that she had forgotten to be cautious.

"So predictable." Reginald said, pacing around her. "I figured that you would resist but you are still human after all." He stepped on her hand, making her wince. "You had to rescue your precious partner."

"You won't get away with this." Carianne tells him. "You won't even get her power. It's in me. It's never coming out."

Reginald chuckles darkly and Carianne hitched a pained gasp when she was pulled upwards by her hair to look at Reginald. "There is one way to extract the Dark Mistress' soul from its host." He sneers. "By killing the host itself."

Carianne's eyes widened and she was promptly dropped back down to the ground.

"Brothers and sisters! We shall now begin our ritual!" Reginald shouts, spreading his arms and the others shouted their agreement. 

"Shit." Carianne cursed as she tried to tug on her binds. It was still clinging onto her and she let out another curse. 

What is she going to do?

She glances at Loki, who was still in his Jotunn form but he is concious now, looking at her as well. His form flickered from his Aesir self to Jotunn repeatedly before staying in his Aesir appearance. He's having his seidr back and he notices it, nodding at her discreetly and she acknowledges it.

They would need a distraction though. Even if his seidr is coming back, he might still not have enough power to overthrow these power hungry cultists.

Carianne takes a breath. This is it. Now or never. She just hopes that Loki or her family would not see her any differently after this.

"Oh great Dark Mistress! We honour thy presence with happiness. We shalt release you from thy unworthy host and offer you a suitable one!" Reginald shouts. "Me! Thy loyal servant."

Now.

**"Be filled with lament, woe and hate,"**

Reginald stopped speaking, looking at Carianne with irritation. "Silence, you heathen!"

**"Gratefully accept thy fate,**

**Face the beast that lie in wait.**

**The golden strings of life trembles and the scales of fate would bent for me."**

"What are you doing?!" Reginald shouted, trying to approach her but a blast of red aura stopped hin from doing so. "You shalt not use her power! You are unworthy!"

She feels something unravel inside of her as she continued chanting. Embers of power, that was slightly tapped by her, roared with pure force.

**"I am chaos.**

**I am the essence from which thy artists built their empire.**

**I am the spirit with which thy offspring and jesters laugh in delightful anarchy** **."**

In the charring terrains of her mind, Carianne could see herself transform into someone she does not recognize. Her hair and eyes changed colour. Her skin felt like it was burning. Her voice, it was not hers.

But it was glorious. A glorious feeling.

" **I am Eris, the goddess of chaos and thou will bow to me!** "

She began to stand up, effortlessly snapping the binds that held her before and with a flick of her wrists, Loki's chains dissolves in a black mist and he looks at her with shock. 

" **For thou hast no blessing, performing a ritual of perverted annoyance, and endangering those close to my heart, thou shalt be punished for thy actions.** "

And the world exploded in chaos and fire.

 

* * *

 

_**Year 1994** _

 

Arm in arm with a hot blonde woman he met in a bar, Tony laughed boisterously as he stumbled onto the streets with the blonde. He didn't like bringing cars when he knew that he was about to drink a whole lot of alcohol and pick up someone, to forget the pain.

They passed by an alleyway when he heard something. "Shhh!" He whispered loudly to his companion, who giggled. They both shut up before a loud wail can be heard from somewhere in the alley.

Tony frowned before walking into it, using some garbage dumpsters and the wall to help steady himself. The woman with him trailed along, still latched onto his arm.

There, at the end of the alleyway, a bundle rested just on top of a closed dumpster and upon closer look, it was-

"A baby." Tony whispered in disbelief.

The infant was in a small box, wrapped up in a pile of blankets that looks like it was tight around them, making the baby struggle slightly. Tony looked around to see any sign of the mother or anyone who would have left this innocent child in a garbage alley, but there is no one.

"We should just leave it, Tony." The woman whined, tugging on his arm insistently. 

But Tony made a final glance at the baby, who kept on crying. Their face is red from its struggles and his heart reached out for them. 

"They're just gonna die anyway. Come on, let's have a good time." The woman kept on insisting and Tony had enough. He snatched his arm away from her. 

"Why don't you just find someone else to take home?" He snapped angrily and the woman gasped. "Now, leave me."

The woman started cursing him out, stalking out of the alley without him. With her gone, Tony focuses his attention to the baby, approaching them and gently removing the infant from the box. 

"Hey there." He whispered, cradling the child in his arms awkwardly. It's a good thing that he was close to the Stark mansion. "Why were you left here?" He asked, checking the baby to see if they are wounded. 

None and Tony just realized that the child he was holding is a girl. 

"A baby girl, hm?" He cooed at her as he made his way home and the baby looked up at him curiously before giving him a baby version of a smile. Tony smiled affectionately and he continued talking to her to calm her down and soon enough, they were at the gates and the baby is sleeping against his chest. 

It is quite easy to say that Jarvis was very much surprised to see him carrying a baby in his arms. 

"Sir, is that baby yours?" Jarvis asked in disbelief and Tony shook his head. 

"I saw her in an alley. Abandoned. I.. I can't just leave her alone there." Tony said quietly, peering down at the sleeping infant in his arms. "I'll take care of her but can you help me?" Jarvis looked at him with a serious expression. Tony feels like he was being held under a microscope, with Jarvis seeing and smelling every bit of Tony's drunken night and then looked at the baby before smiling, placing a reassuring hand on Tony's shoulder. "Of course, young master." 

It was the start of Tony's life with a daughter that he never thought that he would have. After officially adopting the child (keeping people's mouths shut about her as well), Tony, with the guidance of Jarvis, took care of his new daughter: Carianne Asteria Stark. 

Carianne is a name that Jarvis has suggested to him, which was derived both Greek and Hebrew and Tony was all too willing to include that name because it seemed unique, along with Asteria, derived from the Titan goddess of falling stars. 

It was a wild ride with Carianne but it made Tony feel less lonely, especially after the death of Jarvis. Well, there was still Obie but it seems like seeing Carianne, in the Malibu home that he bought for her, makes it feel like home. 

He loves her truly and is always proud of her no matter what she did. So when she started to be interested in machines, he encouraged her, helped her and supported her. He feels like a proud dad and he will never admit that when she made her first robot, he started tearing up. 

But then, she was kidnapped. 

And he was scared and angry at himself. He looked for her endlessly with Rhodey, searching far and wide with JARVIS's help as well. When he finally found her, alone in that cave and destruction and fire around her, he was relieved and did not think too much of it. He was just so happy to see her safe. 

Days after that, he starts to notice her sometimes talking to thin air and it was worrying him. He had thought that it was a psychological effect after being kidnapped but when she explained, he admittedly found it hard to believe. 

Children, after all, had very vivid imaginations. 

But the moment she demonstrated her newfound abilities, he's a believer. He then took precautions. A tracker that is voice and code activated and he made sure to spend every spare time he has to help her control her abilities. 

Then he introduced Stephen to his daughter and he had thought that the other man would judge him for having an adoptive daughter but to his surprise, Stephen never minded it. He actually got along with Carianne, who enjoyed his company as well. 

All is well. His family is growing and he isn't alone now and he vows to never let his daughter feel abandoned and unsafe. 

After all, that is what a father should do.

 

* * *

 

"Tony." He hears Stephen call his name and Tony turns his head to see Stephen stepping through a portal. 

Tony and Rhodey was already outside of what seemed to be an old rundown mansion, having knocked out the guards around it already when Tony sent Stephen a visual of their whereabouts. The love of his life never failed to disappoint because he immediately made a portal and is now beside him.

"Thanks for coming, Stephen." He tells him sincerely and Stephen nods. 

"Technically, she is my daughter too." Stephen places a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Of course I'll come immediately."

"Tones, isn't this mansion a little too familiar to you?" Rhodey asked and Tony looks back at the mansion, frowning before immediately widening his eyes in realization. 

It was the same as fourteen years ago. He feels a sense of deja vu as he recalls looking at this ancient looking mansion and wished that he should have burned this to the ground years ago.

On that note, he aims a repulsor towards the door and fires a blast that takes out the whole front of the house.

"Let's go." Tony flies forward first, hearing Rhodey's own thrusters fire up and the flapping of Stephen's cloak following him.

He easily overpowers the guards, blasting them and knocking them all unconcious.

 _He should have been killing them_ , a dark voice inside him whispered and he shook his head to clear it.

No.

These people deserved to suffer and suffer they will.

The ground shook dangerously and huge cracks began to appear and without hesitating, Tony maneuvered the suit to where he recalls would lead to an underground cavern, where he remembers he found Carianne in.

Bursting through a set of wooden doors, Tony flew in and he stopped to take in the huge amount of destruction inside.

Fire. There is fire everywhere as the cavern continued to shake.

Agonizing screams of the people around.

"What the hell..." He hears Rhodey mutter in disbelief and Tony sets his eyes to where he feels a heavy and powerful presence.

 

 

There, he sees Carianne. She stood there, surrounded by black mist and a pair of what seems to be like snarling wolves made out of shadows beside her and her appearance looks absolutely different.

Her hair was slowly turning white and her eyes are glowing white. What made Tony gasp was the black tendrils all over her exposed skin, almost in a pattern and leading up to her arm that gradually turned fully black to the tips of her fingers.

A man was kneeling in pain in front of her, clawing at his face so harshly that wounds opened and blood gushes out. He screamed, tormented as he raises his head and Tony's eyes widened, realizing that the man was Reginald.

"Carianne!" He shouts to get her attention when she raised her hand and swept the man to the side forcefully.

She turns and looks at them before she gestures at her surroundings. " _ **What's done is done, Papa. They won't hurt us anymore.**_ " She says in a haunting tone.

Then she collapses to the ground, the fires around them slowly disappearing and the shadow wolves retreated.

Tony quickly flew towards her, surprised to see Loki was also there as well, who caught her when she fell. He notices that Loki was wounded as well but Tony focuses on his daughter first.

She was unconscious. Her eyes are closed but she is breathing normally. The black tattoos are no longer visible but her fingernails are still black and Tony knows that it wasn't even nail polish. Her hair... Tony  takes a shaky breath and kneels down, flipping up his face plate and looking at Loki.

"We need to get you both in medical." He tells him and he reaches out for Loki to transfer Carianne to his own arms.

He hears Stephen and Rhodey standing beside him and without any other prompting, Stephen opened up a portal.

The cavern shook once again and large rocks began to fall. Rhodey quickly walks forward to assist Loki in standing up and moving. "Let's go." Stephen tells them and Tony quickly enters the portal, sighing in relief that they are in medical wing and as the medical team scrambles to help Carianne and Loki into separate gurneys.

Even when he retracted the Iron Man suit back in the arc reactor, he wasn't allowed inside the room where Carianne would be brought for a few minutes in order to not distract the doctors but Tony follows them anyway and stands outside of the room with Stephen.

"She'll be okay, Tones." Rhodey reassures him quietly. "I gotta go help with the clean up with the others. I'll see you back here when that's all done."

"Thank you, James." Stephen tells Rhodey and Tony nods, smiling weakly at him. "Good luck with them."

He watched him go before Stephen steps closer to him and gently wraps his arms around him.

"We'll be okay, Anthony." Stephen whispers and Tony returns the hug. "She'll be okay. She's strong."

"Yeah. I know." Tony takes a deep calming breath and feels Stephen press a kiss on the side of his head.

There would be more mysteries. Wishes that the cult would no longer be existing after the destruction. Hoping that there would no longer be any more threats on his family. Believing that everything will be alright in the end. Tony sighs quietly.

He needs a vacation from all this stress. Maybe he'll take his family in Italy or something after Carianne recovers.

Yeah.

That'll be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! Feel free to comment and/or send kudos! I like reading your thoughts. :)


	10. recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning!** Implied sexual content.

**Chapter 10**

_Recovery_

 

* * *

 

_**Year 2010** _

 

After finally defeating Vanko and creating a new element to sustain his reactor, Tony decides that visiting his daughter for a few days after his near death experience is good for both of their well-being.

But Carianne has always been sharp and observant, noticing how he seemed gloomy when he thinks that he's alone.

"Papa, where's Stephen?" His teenage daughter asked when Tony tucks her in bed.

Yes, he still does that and no one is going to stop him from doing so.

"He's busy with the hospital, baby girl." He half lies, sighing lightly as he looks into Carianne's blue gaze.

"I miss him."

Tony chuckles tiredly. "I miss him too." He reaches out and holds her hand. "Now, it's really late and you get back to sleep, okay? Maybe tomorrow you'll get a chance to call him."

Tony watches Carianne nod slowly and closed her eyes. He reaches out to turn off the lamp on her bedside table, stands up slowly to not jostle her and walks out of her room, closing the door behind him and made his way down the stairs for a glass of water but stops at the middle of the stairs and frowns slightly.

"Sir?" JARVIS, ever so observant, quickly called his name with something akin to worry in his voice.

Tony waves his hand dismissively as he continued walking down the stairs, holding onto the railing to support himself. "It's nothing, J." He tells the AI, trying to convince both him and himself. "It's nothing."

He clears his throat and enters the kitchen, slowing into a stop when he sees Stephen right there, standing beside the stove and leaning against the counter with his arms crossed.

"Stephen?" He couldn't believe his eyes. "What.. What are you doing here?"

Stephen raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Am I banned from coming to this house?" He asked irritably.

Tony shakes his head, scrambling quickly towards him. "No, no. Of course not. You're always welcome here." He rubs his nape, embarrassed at how he looked a little desperate when he saw Stephen. What happened to that playboy image he had?

_Considering that he has been pining for Stephen for five years before they started dating, he is hopeless._

He looks at the other man hesitantly. They had a little fight during his... sick period and Stephen had been a little bitter when Tony hadn't even told him about it, instead hid it from him and distanced away from the doctor. It was poor judgement in Tony's part and he fully understood why Stephen was mad at him.

"Stephen, I want to apologize." Tony started, reaching out to hold the other man's arm. "I didn't mean to hide those things from you. It's not like I do not trust you but I just didn't want you to worry."

"That's the thing, Tony." Stephen snaps. "If you didn't find a cure, do I have to learn about your poisoning when you're dead?" He gestures to the stairs. "You're going to let your daughter be alone?"

"But she won't be alone." Tony insisted. "She'll have you and-"

"That's not the point, Tony!" Stephen cried out in frustration, throwing his hands up and making Tony let go of his arm. "I can't do this."

He felt his heart in his throat at what Stephen was implying. His eyes widened and he steps back uncertainly. Various thoughts ran through his mind as he looked at Stephen in shock. His heart pounded against his rib cage and he forced himself to speak. "Wh-what? You're leaving me?"

Stephen stared at him in disbelief before he quickly reached forward and held Tony's hands. "No, idiot." Stephen tugged him closer. "I'm not breaking with you nor am I leaving you." He shakes his head, sighing deeply. "I just want you to be careful. I want you to always remember that you have a family who loves you and you should trust them enough to do the right thing. Not hide whatever you're feeling from us. We should be working together on whatever problem we face."

Tony looks into Stephen's eyes before exhaling a shaky breath. "I can't lose you both." He admits quietly. "You and Carianne are the most precious people in the world for me. I can't just involve you in this business."

Stephen cups both sides of Tony's face and kisses his forehead reassuringly, caressing his cheek and Tony leans into the touch. "We can't lose you too. So please, please take care of yourself and tell us, tell me, if there is something wrong."

Tony smiles through his blurry eyes. "Okay, okay." He leans forward, pressing his lips against Stephen's and the other man sighs into the kiss, moving his hands to loosely circle around Tony's neck as Tony himself holds his waist.

 

* * *

 

He sits in the centre of his room, green mist surrounding him. For him, it is calming to know that his seidr is bound into his being once again. He loathes that he was weak during his and Carianne's imprisonment and was unable to assist her.

_Carianne._

The young woman has been interesting the moment he sees her visit him while he was held in the containment room while awaiting his trial. Sharp blue eyes with a determined look on her face, she had managed to convince Midgard's so called Accords Council to give him a chance to prove himself. 

He had wanted to disappear. Leave. But a reminder of the gentle promise that he has made to Thor made him stay and perhaps it is also a curiousity that Loki has for the young woman, whom he discovered is the adoptive daughter of the Man of Iron, the one whom he recalls almost sacrificed his life to end the invasion that Loki caused four years ago. 

The invasion that Loki caused while under the influence of the Mind Stone, that fueled his hatred to the highest level and driving him to be a more evil person that he could ever be. 

He heaved a sigh, waving a hand to disperse the mist around him. It is no good remembering that past, he should be focusing on what is important. Dressing himself in a simple green tunic and black pants, Loki made his way to the medical wing. He knows the room where Carianne was staying temporarily by heart, having stood watch over her when the Man of Iron and the Sorcerer was kicked out by the Colonel to rest. 

He then stood before the tinted glass door and it slides open, stepping inside and sees Carianne actually sitting up and wide awake.

"Hi, Loki." Carianne sends him a weary smile and Loki moves to sit on the chair beside her bed. 

"Carianne." He nods, allowing a small smile to appear on his face. "It is good to see you awake."

Carianne laughs lightly, drawing circles on the sheets with her finger. "Thank you, Loki." She tells him. "How are you doing?"

Loki rolls his eyes and made a show of gesturing at Carianne. "That is an inquiry that I should be asking you, not the other way around." 

But he knew that she was asking about a different thing entirely. 

"I will be fine." He answers her question anyway. "As I always am. What I am worried about truthfully is you."

"Oh, Loki, the God of Mischief and Lies, is worried about me?" Carianne laughs softly. "I am touched."

She then holds up her hands, her skin no longer crawling with those black tendrils but there are still some signs of her abrupt transformation everywhere. Her once raven black hair was turning snow white from the top, creating an ombre effect from white to black. Her fingernails were black and the underline of her eyes seemed slightly shadowed with red.

"It's just weird." Carianne admits, hiding her hands under the covers. "I saw myself in the mirror and see all these changes. But I'm sure that I'll eventually get used to it."

"We all have our scars." Loki says quietly and she glances at him. She seemed to hesitate in saying something to him and he rests his hand on top of her left hand, an action that surprised the both of them but more him. 

"Can I see?" She asks quietly and Loki looks at her closely.

Her eyes were focused on him, not wavering in the slightest and Loki closes his own. He knows what she is talking about and she has already seen them while they were imprisoned by the cultists but it was out of his control at that time.

Now, she is asking permission to see it again. She is allowing him to choose what he wants to do, not forcing him to do anything and that itself is important to him already after everything he has been through.

Is he ready to show her willingly this broken side of his?

One final look at her and he acquiesces, removing his glamour only on his long time scars. He sees her open her mouth in surprise. He knows they look horrifying to anyone else but Carianne seemed to just observe them quietly and without any fear nor judgement in her eyes.

He makes up his mind to tell her about those scars. "I had a wager before against a dwarf named Brok. I lost, and the dwarves came to collect my head as part of the bet." Loki shrugs when Carianne looks at him strangely. "I told them that they could have my head as long it is not part of my neck. But they had a hard tome determining where to cut and could not agree exactly where one ended and the other began."

"I kept my head, obviously but I suffered a punishment of having my lips sewed shut for a long time." He finished his narrative and forces himself to meet Carianne's eyes.

He watches Carianne reaches out carefully, very lightly brushing the tips of her fingers over the scars curiously ans Loki slightly shuddered at the feeling. He uses his free hand to capture her hand in his and he turns his head to brush his lips over her knuckles.

The action was something he did unknowingly that when he realized what he did, he froze at the same time Carianne let out a surprised gasp.

"Ah." He muttered, cursing himself mentally. "Sorry, Anne. I did not mean to-"

"Lady Stark!" The sound of the hospital door banging open and Thor entering the room with a large grin, shouting Carianne's name in his booming voice, startling the two of them and they quickly separated their hands.

"I am delighted to see you awake once again. We have been worried!" Thor announces before his grin turned into a confused frown. He must have noticed Carianne and Loki's faces and Loki hoped that his usually daft brother would be clueless this time.

"Have I interrupted something?" Thor asked innocently and Loki resisted the urge to throw a dagger at him.

"Oh, not at all." Carianne laughed nervously. "I am sorry to have worried you, Thor."

"Well, it seems that my brother has been keeping you company." Thor grins cheekily and Loki discreetly flicks a green spark towards Thor's ankle, making him yelp out. 

Carianne looks at Thor strangely, surprised at his sudden outburst and Loki smiles innocently at Thor, who glared at him. "Thor, tell me about what's happening in New Asgard." Carianne speaks up suddenly and Thor focuses his attention back to her immediately.

"Oh, your assistance to our relocation is very much appreciated, Lady Stark and my gratitude also extends to the Man of Iron. We have started to build more residences so that-" 

Loki tunes his brother out; stealing glances at Carianne every now and then and would insert remarks about Thor's tendency to over-exaggerate his tales. But when he and Carianne would meet gazes, Carianne would smile softly at him and Loki finds himself enjoying the company, including Thor.

 

* * *

 

Oh, to be a father.

Tony thinks that the very few white hairs in his hair may have been caused by his worrying over his daughter.

It's been three days since Carianne was brought back and she had just woken up, slightly disoriented from everything. She tells him and Stephen about what happened in that cavern and in addition, what happened during her eighteenth birthday that she never told them about.

After enduring so many things and even finding out that aliens are real, Tony thinks that he has seen everything. But the fact that there once was a goddess of the old times living in his daughter until now was surprising.

"I'm fine, Papa." Carianne smiles weakly, still pale from overexerting herself. "I think I just need to rest for a while."

Tony sighs. "You shouldn't have been involved in the first place." 

Carianne reaches out, holding his hand between hers. "What's done is done." She reassures him. "I couldn't just stand by and let you die. Nor would Stephen abandon you." She sighs, her brow slightly furrowed. She seemed so troubled herself that Tony regrets bringing her into this fight. Into this superhero business. 

She must have known what he was thinking about because she pokes his shoulder. He looks back at her, who was smiling in an amused way. 

"It's like we're all pawns in this chess game we were playing." She murmurs to herself.

Tony did have that thought once or twice in passing but to hear his own daughter say that, maybe it was the truth. But that is a thought to be processed some other time and not while she is recovering from her earth shaking abilities.

Time to switch the mood.

"So, you and Loki?" He asked nonchalantly. "I have to say that we have the same taste, sweetheart."

In a split second, Carianne's face transformed from being solemn into surprise, her cheeks are ever so slightly pink.

"What are you talking about?"

"Magical boys, hm?" Tony watches his daughter squirm in embarrassment. 

"There's nothing going on between us, Papa." 

"Uh-huh." Tony grins. "Don't think I don't see you and Loki being close. Too close."

Maybe it was his teasing nature but he felt satisfied seeing his daughter's pink cheeks turn into a full blown red colour. He never got to tease her about any boys since she never interacted with one so closely like she did with Loki.

"He's just my friend!" Carianne quickly tells him.

"Uh-huh." Tony repeated and raised an eyebrow at that. "Is that code for boyfriend or-"

"No!" She cut him off quickly and buried her face in her hands. "We're friends. That is all."

"Suuure." Tony laughs disbelievingly.

Oh he is going to have fun. "Because a mere friend isn't going to stay awake for the whole period that you were being healed, sweetie pie."

"He's a very concerned friend?" Carianne tried to reason and at Tony's deadpan look, she threw her hands up. "I don't know! There isn't anything romantic going on between us, Papa. He's just... really nice and sweet when he's in a good mood."

"Why do I have a feeling that I have to talk to your dad about letting him fall for an hour or two?"

"Papa!" 

"Oh, I would be very willing." Came Stephen's voice as he entered the room and Carianne clutches at her blanket desperately.

"There is nothing between us. I promise."

"Whatever you say, pumpkin pie." Tony chuckles and Stephen sits down on the extra space on the bed beside Carianne's thigh.

"How are you feeling, Carianne?" Stephen asked her and Tony stifles a laugh at how quickly Carianne was willing to answer the question to get away from his teasing remarks.

"A little better." Carianne answered him, raising her hands to show him. "I can move now at least."

Stephen nods contently, looking over her critically with what Tony likes to call 'Stephen Strange's Scans'. "Good. At least two more days and you'll be free to go." 

"Yay." Carianne grins. "Just in time for holidays." 

She lights up suddenly and leans towards them, starting to stage whisper. "DId you know that Thor once dressed up as a girl?"

Carianne's room was soon filled with laughter at the many stories that Carianne was told by the god of thunder.

_In time for holidays indeed._

Carianne was released from bed rest the moment that she was able to walk without support and she had spent her time in the workshop with Tony, much to his delight and to Stephen's exasperation. 

"Where did I go wrong in raising her?" Stephen asked Tony teasingly when they were preparing for bed one night. Tony had just emerged from the bathroom after a steamy shared bath with Stephen and the blue eyed man had retired to the bed afterwards.

"To be fair, she was already influenced by me at such a young age. She was a little fireball when she's with you." Tony scoots closer to Stephen, resting his head on the meat of his shoulder. 

"I can see. It's amusing to see your quirks appear in her." Stephen chuckles and Tony starts to draw random things on Stephen's chest. 

"Quirks like what?"

"How when she's irritated, she would cross her arms and roll her eyes." Stephen rests his hands, trembling ever so slightly, over Tony's to keep his hand above his heart. "How she would suddenly start talking quietly to herself when she thinks up an idea. The way she would tap in a pattern when she's bored." Stephen holds Tony's hand and kisses his palm affectionately. "It is rather endearing."

"Admit it, Doctor Strange," Tony grins up at him. "You're already charmed by us Starks."

"Indeed." Stephen sends him a wink that made Tony push himself up and over Stephen, straddling him as the taller man ran his hands down his chest appreciatively. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Aren't you glad that I saved you from that woman all those years ago?" 

Stephen rolls his eyes exasperatedly. "Oh please. I could have just walked away from her anyway."

They stared at each other before chuckling, Tony leaning down to kiss him. They stayed like that with Stephen's arms loosely around Tony's torso and the sides of his face framed by Tony's forearms, holding Tony up as he held up his body over Stephen's. Tony was languidly playing with his lover's hair, humming into their kiss. The soft kisses slowly turned heated and Tony ground his hips against Stephen, making the both of them groan at the contact.

"Round three?" Tony whispered against Stephen's lips and the other man's answer to that question was simply moving his hands down Tony's back and squeezing his backside as Stephen thrust his hips upwards, their clothed hard-ons brushing. 

This is going to be fun.

Time passed by so quickly and it's finally New Year's Eve. It was a time where he could kick back and relax and watch his family interact with each other but in this particular year, Tony finds himself enjoying the day with Stephen and Carianne along with the Avengers (minus of course the Rogues. They're somewhere in their own wing, banned from celebrating with Tony and the others).

"What are you thinking about, old man?" He hears Rhodey ask him and he made a dramatic gasp, resting his hand on the top of his arc reactor.

"Rhodey bear! Stop appearing out of nowhere!" Tony grins, gently pushing Rhodey and the colonel rolled his eyes. 

 "Oh please, I am not like your precious wizard." Rhodey hands him a glass of juice and Tony laughs. 

"He hates being called that." Tony stage whispered and they both shared an amused chuckle, which was interrupted by Thor, holding up some strips of sparkling material and is shaking it at Loki, who was looking bored. 

"You have tricked me again, brother! Playing into my adoration for snakes!"

Tony walks towards them with Rhodey in tow. Bruce was smiling bemusedly at the scene before him, sipping from his tea and is sitting beside Hope, who was raising an eyebrow at the craziness that is happening. 

"Welcome to the Avengers, Hope." Tony quips and she laughs lightly. 

"That's tinsel, Thor." Rhodey deadpans. "That is not a snake."

"That's- Loki!" Thor growls and the god in question raises his hands innocently. "I implore you to stop putting these in my room!"

"I have not devised any such plan. I am innocent of such way." He tells him and Tony notices Carianne, who was behind Loki and covering her mouth to stifle her laughter.

Ah.

His little girl (not so little now but Tony just won't let that go yet) must have been the mastermind in the prank and the mage readily assisted her. Tony raised an eyebrow at her when they met eyes and she places a finger on her lips. Chuckling, Tony drinks from his glass and watches as Thor continues shaking the strips of tinsel at Loki, who continued to prove his innocence. 

"Sir, it is almost midnight." JARVIS pipes up and Tony clears his throat. 

"Alright, everyone. Play nice." He calls out and claps his hands after putting his glass down. "Let's head to the balcony for the fireworks." 

Everyone bustles towards the glass doors leading up the balcony and Tony and Rhodey brought up the rear. With a friendly pat on his back, Rhodey leaves him standing by the doors. Tony was alone for a few seconds before he feels an arm wrapping around his waist. Tony automatically leans slightly into the warmth beside him, sighing softly. 

 

 

"Missed you." He tells Stephen, who hums and presses a soft kiss on his temple. 

"I missed you as well. Even if I was just at the kitchen." 

"Thirty seconds left!" Somebody shouts and Tony straightens up, facing Stephen and holding his hands.

"Another year, Doctor Strange." Tony whispers. 

"Indeed. New threats, new battles." Stephen sighs, shaking his head. "But we're all with each other now and nothing can stop us."

Tony smiles, moving his hands to hold onto Stephen's waist as Stephen clutches onto Tony's lapels. "If this is a proposal, please wait until I have a ring for you too." 

"If I am going to propose, it will be in private, Stark."

"The other Stark in this room is going to have to protest to that." Tony quips and Stephen rolls his eyes fondly. 

"Five!" He hears Carianne shout and he pulls Stephen closer. 

"Here's to more years, Doctor."

"Four!"

"Here's to more celebrations, my love." Stephen leans down ever so slightly so that their faces are inches apart. 

"THREE!"

"I love you, Stephen Strange."

"TWO!" 

"And I love you, Anthony Stark."

"ONE!"

Tony completes the kiss, sighing happily against Stephen's lips. The fireworks went off on cue and like clockwork but Tony didn't care. He revels in the feeling of being loved and loving someone so much that he would do anything for them. They separate, slightly panting as Stephen peers at him with a soft smile on his face and an affectionate gaze. 

"You know," Tony glances at their surroundings and sees that the others seemed to be busy chatting around and watching the fireworks. "No one's going to notice we're gone."

"Anthony, you read my mind." Stephen tugs onto his lapels and they quickly left the balcony and made their way to their bedroom, where they could have their own celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's note**  
> 
> So, I was reading the recent chapters and I had just realized that I was not putting out enough Ironstrange content and for that, I am so sorry. I got too excited and noticed that the story is actually moving a little too fast and ugh. I have to reteach myself to pace the story more.
> 
> also, tags are updated! With **a secondary relationship tag** that might have been predictable.
> 
> As always, **feel free to leave kudos and/or comments** because I love reading them. You can also leave **prompts** you would like included in the future chapters and I'll try my best to include them. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter!
> 
>  **EDIT** I just made a fan twitter account so that you guys can chat with me and check up some updates! Find me at: @LadyRoseAo3
> 
> and I made the choice of posting snippets of future chapters in my [ tumblr ](https://ofallthings-creative.tumblr.com) from now on. 
> 
> Follow me if you like! :)
> 
> -Rosa


	11. interlude: dancing round the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where Carianne fixes up a light, got filmed dancing by her parents and experiences alcohol for the first time thanks to her new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy heck, almost 300 Kudos, 70 bookmarks and 6000 hits! This is an unexpected development in this story and I am thankful to all my readers for taking the time to read this. 
> 
> Onward to the chapter!

****

 

**Chapter 11**

  _interlude: dancing round the fire_

 

* * *

Months pass by in a blink of an eye, especially for a being like Loki, whose lifespan are hundreds or even thousands longer than a normal mortal. It has been of no consequence to him in the past, preferring to live in this little bubble he once has and letting mortal life pass on through. Then he learns of Thor's romance with a mortal woman and he finds his brother having changed from being quite arrogant and boastful into someone sensitive enough to think first before speaking. 

Now, after everything they had both been through, he is proud to say that Thor has become the King that Asgard needs in this trying time. 

Life in New Asgard has been normal, to say the least. Citizens no longer turn a blind eye on him and notice him as the prince he is yet he felt drained, knowing that deep within the minds of the Aesir, he is still an outcast. So he preferred staying in the Avengers Compound, with the occasional visits to Thor every now and then. 

He found that he had more of a sense of belonging within the Avengers (with the large exception of Rogues that he maintained calling them as such in his mind). He noticed that while the Avengers seemed to be a team, they are also a group of misfits that banded together to save people. 

There was the Man of Iron with his creations pioneered by his vast intellect and whose greatest power is his mind. 

The Sorceror who managed to trap Loki himself when he was caught unawares. 

The Scientist who can transform into a menacing beast at will. 

The Being who holds the Mind Stone on his forehead synthesized to help defeat a great enemy. 

The Colonel who stayed by his dear friend's side to protect him and continue his service in the country's military. 

The Woman who can switch sizes in a blink of an eye. 

The Boy who has the agility and finesse of a spider. 

The Lady burdened with the abilities of an ancient god once sealed within her.

The occasional loud God who calls forth lightning and thunder.

And him, the adopted Jotunn runt who uses trickery and falsehood to build up walls to stay strong against petty rumours and judgements.

All with their quirks and abilities strangely enough made them click together in such a way that seem like family. 

The Starks have been a monumental help in the relocation and rehabilitation of the Asgardians in their new home and the Avengers sometimes made it a point to visit New Asgard every now and then but the Avenger with most visits is Carianne, who would help out in technology related problems that they had and would sometimes be seen with the citizens, merely chatting and socializing.

Loki was admittedly surprised to see Carianne and Brunnhilde become close friends after an arm wrestling match, where Carianne had cheated by using her ability to burden Brunnhilde's hand and win by pushing her hand down easily. He was anxious at first, knowing how the last Valkyrie tends to react when she was riled up but the woman just laughed out loud and patted Carianne on the back. Such strange women.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Loki turns his head to spot Thor climbing up the small hill where Loki tends to frequent at when he needed to be alone. 

"Avoiding you." was Loki's automatic reply but he finds that his tone does not hold any venom anymore and it is a change that Thor smiles gratefully at. 

"Well," Thor moves to stand at his side. "You must be getting better in hiding in plain sight, brother."

Loki rolls his eyes, a small smile on his face as he glances at the people pulling up decorations around and the town's square is starting to look festive. 

"Will the Avengers be here?" Loki inquires and he spots Thor at the corner of his eye, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I have extended the invitation to them," Thor answered calmly. "But are you not informed of that already from Lady Stark?"

Loki faces his brother with narrowed eyes.

"What are you implying?" He asked, almost regretting he has voiced out that question when Thor faces him with a smug grin.

"Do not think that I do not see what is transpiring between the both of you. Have you told her of your feelings?"

Loki gritted his teeth and takes a calming breath to resist the urge to send Thor rolling from the hill. "No. Why should I?"

"I see some sort of likeness between you. I am proud-" Loki managed to not bend over at the strength of Thor's pat on his back. "-to see you being interested in someone. I had been worried that I would see you alone for a long time."

"There is nothing going on between the two of us. We are merely friends."

"You are blushing."

Loki cleared his throat and tried to will his blush to disappear. "Focus, Thor."

"This takes priority. You have romantic feelings for Lady Stark!" Thor grins and Loki senses a pit of dread forming in his stomach. 

"I have the sudden urge to tell her. Perhaps then you will be willing to confess to her."

Loki's eyes widened. "Wait, wait, wait!" He scrambled after him. "Thor, no!"

Loki enters the house where Thor resides, quickly walking to catch up to his laughing brother and immediately sees the person of his affection sitting cross-legged on top of the counter beside a kettle, unbearably elegant in a black double-button pantsuit with a blue chiffon blouse and skinny ankle-length trousers. Her feet are currently bare, but Loki could see a pair of royal blue heels just below Carianne.

“Hi, boys." Carianne grins, swinging her feet playfully. "About time you came."

"Anne?" Loki blinked in surprise upon seeing her and stood beside Thor. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Thor here requested I come and check on that lighthouse by the docks. Maybe I can bring it back to life by determination and a little elbow grease." She wiggles her fingers in a wave. "Who'll accompany me there?"

"I thank you, dear Lady Stark." Thor nods before sending Loki a cheeky grin. "I am quite busy with the preparations for tonight's celebration but Loki here-" He pats Loki hard on the back and Loki glares at him. "-can accompany you to the lighthouse. But I do invite you to stay until the celebrations, it shall be a glorious feast!"

“Sure.” Carianne says to him, hopping down from her perch and slipping smoothly into her heels. "I miss Brunnhilde and there isn't anything happening in the Compound anyway."

"I am gladdened by your response, Lady Carianne!" Thor tells her before ushering the both of them out of the house. "Now, move along, young ones, so that you can be finished by nightfall!"

Loki turns on his heel to send an electric jolt to Thor and see him send him a thumbs up with a cheeky grin, which transforms into a pained grimace. Satisfied by that, Loki gives Carianne his full attention. "Shall we?"

He surprised himself when he offers his arm to Carianne almost by reflex and was about to take it back when Carianne holds onto the crook of his arm, beaming. 

"I might get lost." She said innocently and Loki openly rolls his eyes.

"Of course." He leads her through the village, breezing through the townspeople who would wave in greeting. 

"Thor didn't mention what feast you were celebrating." Carianne prodded his arm slightly as they made their way to the lighthouse.

"It is the Summer Solstice," Loki explains. "As most of our festivities go, it will be celebrated in the evening. It is the time where the Asgardians are thankful for the blessings that the Norns have granted. We celebrate it by-" He gestures to the huge pile of firewood in the middle of the town square. "bonfires, songs and dancing." 

Carianne hums thoughtfully as they approached the lighthouse, standing before the old wooden door. "And what is your usual role in this festival, Prince Loki?"

At the teasing tone of her voice, he scoffs as he pushes the door open. "I attend the festivities. Nothing more." He enters the abandoned lighthouse first, conjuring up a ball of magic to serve as their illumination. He could hear Carianne following him as they ascended the spiral stairs that leads up to the top most part of the building that houses the large light that looks a little too ancient for them to be tinkering with. 

He turns to Carianne, who seemed to be amazed at the contraption on front of them. 

"This is amazing." She whispers before removing her jacket and dropping it on the ground without any care. Loki sighs, twisting his index finger upwards and vanishing the jacket to be placed back in Thor's house for safe keeping.

Carianne was already deep within the machinery when he hears a loud  _clang_ and the tell tale sign of something whirring loudly. "Fuck."

"What is going on in there?" Loki frowns as he peers at her.

"I hit something and the mechanics are going haywire. Ugh." He hears something metal colliding with another. Carianne had thrown a wrench before she faces him. "So, what have you been doing here for the last two weeks? I couldn't find you in the Compound after that disaster of a mission.

Ah. Loki remembers that mission. He, Carianne, Barton and Rogers were assigned to tail a target, who may be a potential Hydra agent. But Barton had not kept his mouth shut and insulted Carianne, Rogers tried to lead the party without any explicit permission from the Colonel Rhodes, that the mission had to be cut short due to Carianne almost punching Barton.

"I stayed here for a while to try to simmer down that tension within the Compound." Carianne made a questioning noise. "It is rather obvious that none of the Rogues are willing to let bygones be bygones."

"They're idiots. They should not let their bias show in a mission" Carianne hisses as she yanks out a rusted gear and tossed it to the side. "I thought that's in the job description of being an Avenger."

"It is. However, do know that I would rather prefer to save you rather than them if there should be an emergency."

"I feel precious." Carianne grins, looking at him and blowing him a kiss playfully. 

Loki feels his heart skip a beat and he turns to try to calm himself.  _No. Carianne does not know what effect she has to him when she is being playful._

"Will you come to the training session tomorrow?" Carianne asked and Loki lifts his shoulder in a half-shrug, grateful for Carianne's initiative to change subjects.

"I have no choice but to attend, Anne." Loki smirks as he turns to face her again, remembering that every member of the Avengers that are not on missions tomorrow are expected to come. "Will the Rogues be there as well?"

"Yep." Carianne popping out the 'p' sound of her answer as she pulls out a stray piece of wire and throwing it on the side. "Rogers and his gang will be there."

"I assume you would like to challenge him into a fight because you idolize him very much." Loki drawled in a sarcastic tone.

Carianne snickers as she pulls out something else from the inner machinery. "I always like to think of myself like windmill when it comes to Rogers because I'm not really a fan." Her snicker turns into a full blown laugh at her own jest and Loki smiles at the sound of her laughter.

She stood up, dusting her hands and placing them on her hips, looking quite proud of herself. "Well, that's all I can do for now. We'll test it out later when I had my father check up on it. I might have missed a few things."

"We're very grateful for your help." Loki inclines his head in thanks and Carianne smiles reassuringly. "It's no problem, Loki. Glad to help."

"There you are, Carianne!" Brunnhilde's voice calls out and both he and Carianne jumped in surprise and his companion turns to face the newly arrived Valkyrie, who has her hands planted on her waist seemingly out of spite. 

"Hilde!" Carianne grins enthusiastically, approaching her friend. "What's up?"

"You better come with me and get dressed for the festival. I refuse to be the only one forced into a gown." Brunnhilde growled and Loki could sense Carianne being confused. 

"Uh, dress up?"

Brunnhilde rolls her eyes, reaching forward and grabbing Carianne's hand. "Please do not tell me that you plan to attend the celebration wearing that-" She gestured at Carianne's stained clothes. "-because the Asgardians are quite judgemental and easily offended when people are not in their best clothes for the dance."

"Do I even have to dance?" Carianne complained, glancing pleadingly at Loki, who chuckled. 

"Everyone has to dance, Anne. It is a celebration after all."

"Now that is settled. Let's go!" He hears Carianne yelp as she was dragged out of the lighthouse by Brunnhilde and while he does see Carianne looking a little bit distressed at the thought of dressing up, he finds that he couldn't wait to see her later. 

 

* * *

 

She found herself dressed up in a royal blue Asgardian gown. It is very beautiful and Carianne was already hesitant in wearing it but the woman who dressed her, Vanya, had insisted, quickly dressing her up so that she wouldn't protest anymore. 

Now, she stands in front of a full length mirror, admiring the work that was done to her.

The gown has an asymmetrical neckline and a lace sleeve down to her wrist on her right arm while her left arm remained sleeveless but currently has silver spiral designs painted on her skin. A silver vine belt wrapped around her waist and her skirt looks absolutely fun to dance in, with a satin skirt that led up to her thigh and seemed to be slowly be deconstructed into a lace fabric that ends to her ankles and over all of that, a black sheer overlay in the same length. A black one shoulder cape with silver lining and her sandals, given to her by Brunnhilde, is silver in colour as well, designed to match the vine design of the her belt. 

To complete her look, her face was cleaned and make up was applied. Silver dusting over her lids and a red tinted lips. Her hair was done up in a side braid bun and a simple flower crown was set on the top of her head.

"You look amazing!" Brunnhilde punches her arm and Carianne laughs, hiding a wince as she rubbed the spot that Brunnhilde hit. 

"Thanks. You look great as well!" 

Brunnhilde is currently wearing a halter top gown that seemed to resemble the rainbow. The fabric moved like water, and feels soft to the touch. Simple floral designs are drawn on her arms and Carianne could tell that her friend is slightly uncomfortable in the gown. And that the light makeup and flower crown on her head makes Hilde less a scary Valkyrie, making Carianne smiles reassuringly at her.

"Shall we go?" Carianne prodded Hilde gently and Brunnhilde smiled back, linking their arms together. 

"Come on."

They made their way to the town square where people have already started to gather. Carianne could see that Avengers already mingling with the Asgardians. Bruce was talking to Thor, a soft smile on his face as the God of thunder was waving his hands around, obviously telling the scientist a story about his adventures. She could see the Vision tilting his head in curiousity at the Asgardians laughing amongst themselves and was later joined by her Uncle Rhodey and engaged him in a conversation. 

Hope isn't around but Carianne could see her father picking up a drink from a nearby table and making his way to her dad, who smiled and accepted one of the tankards. 

"Hey, I'm gonna go greet Bruce. Meet later for the dance?" Hilde asked her and Carianne nods, letting go of her friend. She herself approaches her parents, who immediately notice her. 

"Hi, sweetheart!" Her father greeted her with a kiss on her cheek and her dad smiles at her softly, his free arm resting around her shoulders. 

"Hi, papa. Hi, dad." She grins at her father's enthusiasm. 

"Well, this night could get started now. You look beautiful!" Her father patted her head, a habit he never tried to correct ever since she was a child. 

"Thanks. Are you guys the only ones who came?" She had wished that them who must not be named would not be able to come to this event but judging by the way her father's eyes darkened. 

"Well, they're somewhere here." Her dad answered instead, sighing quietly. "As much as we didn't want them to come, Thor did invite the entirety of the Avengers."

"Great." Carianne mimicked her dad's sigh and glances around to see if she could spot any of the unmentionables. 

There, blonde hair and blue eyes. Conversing with his only best friend, Falcon, Barton and the Widow, as they sneaked looks at the Asgardians. Maximoff was beside Rogers, staring at Vision with a pout present on her face and Carianne suppressed a satisfied smile. Looks like Vision had ignored her attempts at a conversation. Scott Lang is missing as well and Carianne didn't mind. She finds him harmless and knows that he was only a Rogue because he got momentarily starstruck at the sight of Rogers and was eager to help him. 

They looked like they were in their own world and it was bad enough that Thor was deliberately ignoring them as well, his back turned towards them. 

"They look out of place." Carianne commented and her father snorted. 

"They always do." He shrugs, taking a huge gulp from his drink. "Not that they're my problem anymore and I refuse to even talk to them when they wanted me to apologize to them."

Carianne turned to face her father in disbelief. "They want what?" She demanded and her dad shushes her. 

"Don't worry. We wouldn't give them the satisfaction."

She huffs. "Good." 

A bell rang once. Then twice. 

"The harvest dance is about to begin! Please take your places around the bonfire."

Carianne sees Brunnhilde marching towards her and  grabbing her arm. She yelps as she was dragged away from her parents, looking at them helplessly as her father looks so confused and her dad was waving at her in amusement.

"I refuse to be the only one forced into this." Brunnhilde hissed at her she pulled Carianne to the circle. 

"I don't know this dance." Carianne insisted nervously as the others began to assemble. An inner circle of men facing women on the outside circle and Carianne found herself facing an unknown Asgardian who smiles at her easily. 

He is tall and a brunet and Carianne couldn't care less but she smiled back as well. At the corner of her eyes, she could see Thor dragging Loki into the circle as well, where the blonde was grinning from ear to ear and Loki is in the middle of rolling his eyes.

Well, at least she wasn't the only one dragged into this. 

The music started slow, and Carianne glanced at the other women to try and get a clue on how to move in this particular dance. She just hopes that it wouldn't end in disaster. 

Mimicking the other women, Carianne turns her back to the brunet and walks away in time with the beat. At the pause of the music, she turns to face him. She smiles before the music starts up once again a little faster and sways her hips to the side as she spreads her arms. 

The brunet did a clapping motion, dropping to the ground, stroking the ground and leaving some imprints before he stands up and shuffles to the left, replaced by another man, a blonde this time. 

Casting another glance at the others, she approaches him, sauntering closer. She moves her shoulders before raising her right hand and twisting it, placing her left hand on his shoulder. 

She lets the man guide her in the dance, waltzing around the bonfire and sees her father, holding up his StarkPhone and sending her a thumbs up. "You're doing great, sweetie!" He mouthed at her and she looks at him in disbelief. 

She spots Loki a few steps away from her and they made eye contact with him extending his hand towards her. She did try to reach out to him but before their hands touched, another man sweeps her away in a twirl. 

They both did a full circle around the bonfire before she spins to the other direction and Carianne felt a hand pull her and she comes face to face with Loki, who sends her a secretive smile. 

"It took a little too long to get to you." Loki says in amusement. "I hope that you have not stepped on any toes while I was not your partner."

"I do not step on toes, asshole." Carianne rolls her eyes and Loki scoffs teasingly as he spins her on the spot. "You seem to enjoy this.:

"I had the unlucky chance to dance with the Widow and I do not particularly enjoy dancing with her, Anne." 

"Romanov danced?" Carianne asked in disbelief. They spun around and Loki held her close. "That's a shock."

"Perhaps she merely wanted to dance." Loki shrugs and Carianne squeezed his shoulder. 

"She always has an ulterior motive, Loki." Carianne squints her eyes at him and Loki huffs a laugh as he steps back. 

"She does seem to have one." 

With that note, Loki kneels to the ground, tracing his hand and mimics scooping water out of the ground. Carianne twirls on the spot as he stands up, showering her with green sparkles. 

"You're such a showoff." Carianne chastises him playfully and Loki reaches out to hold her hand, pulling her close to him. 

"Have I told you that you look very beautiful tonight?" Loki asked and Carianne blinked in surprise. She felt her cheek warm.

_Has he ever looked at her like that before?_ She thinks to herself and the thought makes her heart jump. 

"You don't look so bad yourself." She smoothly tells him, gripping his shoulder and Loki had the gall to wink at her.

"I had to impress the ladies." His accent turned into a typical noble snob and Carianne bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. 

"Well," She spins once again in his arms when he gently directed her to. "I'm sure that all the ladies are impressed."

Loki then hums nonchalantly, glancing at her for a split second. "I wanted to impress only one." His emerald eyes met hers and she takes the risk of lifting her hand from his shoulder to trace his jaw lightly with her fingertips. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked quietly. 

"Whatever do you mean, Anne?" He answers in a form of a question just as quietly but his eyes glinted with mischief. 

"You never looked at me like that." She whispers, her hand moving to his neck as her thumb continued stroking his jaw tenderly.

Loki smirks, leaning ever so closely. "You mean, you have never caught me doing so." 

He spun her out of his arms, taking her breath away before he tugs her back, holding her close before he dips her as the music stops. Their faces were so close to each other that if Carianne lean up, they might actually kiss. 

"Loki, you-" 

"Carianne!" The voice of Hilde calling her name snapped her out of her daze and Loki promptly straightens up with her. 

"Oh thank the Norns that you're alright." Hilde comes into view, grinning at her and Carianne turns to face her friend. 

"It's just a dance. I won't die from that." Carianne laughs before remembering that her father just recorded everything in his phone. "Maybe I will after all. Due to embarrassment."

Hilde rolls her eyes. "Do not be so dramatic." She links her arm with hers and starts to pull her away. "Come on. I'm going to introduce you to the famous Asgardian ale."

"This conversation isn't over." Carianne mouths at Loki, who raises his hands in surrender but his eyes were glinting with amusement and his lips were twitching into a smile. 

Hilde steers her to the long table that has many tankards that is filled with ale and lets go of her to grab two of them, handing one to Carianne. She lifts the tankard near her nose, taking a whiff of it and almost winces. 

"I don't think this is a good idea, Hilde." Carianne tells her friend and her eyes widened as Hilde downs the tankard in one go. "I never drank anything alcohol in it."

"It is a good time as ever to drink one now!" Hilde pats her back and Carianne barely manages to stop the tankard from spilling its contents on her outfit. "Try it!"

Sighing in defeat, Carianne lifts the tankard before starting to drink. It took her a few more minutes to finish one drink before Hilde hands her another one. 

"Oh no." She feels a little dizzy and hands Hilde the tankard back. "It tastes so weird." Carianne could feel her hands getting slightly tingly. "I have a low tolerance." She whispers in realization and dread. 

Needless to say, the events of that night may or may not have ended with her passing out on the way back to the Compound after being clingy to her parents, much to their amusement. 

And her father totally has a couple of more videos to play back when he was in the mood to tease her about her drunken actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's notes:**  
>  In regards to the Summer Solstice, I know that it is something completely different but I had to tweak some things to fit the story.
> 
> Another apology because this chapter literally only had a snippet of Ironstrange but I wanted to further along the relationship of Loki and Carianne before anything major happens within the story.
> 
> You may have also noticed that my update schedule is a little slow compared to before and that's because I am also writing a thesis paper for my university. So, I am sorry if the next chapter would be a little late. 
> 
> Also, **PICTURES!** I took the time to include pictures in the chapters to add some colours. I hope you all like it!
> 
> I also wanted to add another relationship tag with Thor but I don't know yet who to pair him up with. Suggestions are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Visit me at my newly revived [ tumblr ](https://ofallthings-creative.tumblr.com) for snippets of future chapters, randomness or if you want to talk to me. :)
> 
> Leave me **prompts** if you want so I can try to include them in the story and as always, feel free to give kudos and/or **comments** because I really like talking to you guys.
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	12. the good, the bad and the dirty

**Chapter 12**

_The Good, the Bad and the Dirty_

 

* * *

 

 

_Year 2012_

 

"So, they're going to be living here." Stephen was standing beside numerous paint cans in their newly empty bedroom, his arms crossed as he faced Tony, who was looking at him sheepishly.

"I may or may not have invited them to live here." Tony tells him nervously, hoping that Stephen wouldn't kick the paints towards him.

"But they have their own floors! They won't be coming up here and during meetings, we would be having them in the common floor."

Stephen does not even try to look impressed. "And if one of them decides to visit you here?"

Tony pursed his lips. "I told them that our floors are prohibited. They won't come."

"I do not trust them." Stephen sighs, bending down to pick up a paintbrush and dipping it into a paint can with the blue colour. Tony barely resisted the urge to check his boyfriend out and focused on what Stephen was saying.

"-at Captain America. He seems stuck in the past. Romanov and Barton are spies. Banner, I can tolerate."

Tony looks at him, his mouth set in a small frown and Stephen sighs once again, approaching and standing before him.

"Stephen, baby, at least give them a chance." Tony tells him and Stephen meets his eyes.

Seeing a possible way to convince his beau, Tony fluttered his eyes, peering up at Stephen through his lashes.

They held gazes for a few more seconds before Tony finds himself getting paint on one side of his face and neck.

"Hey!" He protested but Stephen chuckled lowly, stepping back when Tony tried to reach for the brush to get back at his boyfriend but Stephen held it high above his head.

"You're such an asshole." Tony pouted and Stephen chuckles before leaning down to kiss him softly. "But I still love you."

"As do I." Stephen smiles before tossing the paintbrush somewhere that won't stain the floor. "But please. Be careful around them."

"I will." Tony promised, holding onto Stephen's waist and kissing his nose. "I promise and don't worry. I'll keep my eyes open."

A few more kisses were exhanged between them and Tony, along with Stephen, made their way to the common room where the others are waiting.

Stephen was just about to head to the hospital and Tony had promised to bring the Avengers back to that restaurant that serves sharwarma.

Upon seeing him, Steve had frowned. "Why do you have paint on your neck?"

Tony glances at the elevators and catches Stephen's cheeky wink before it closed and Tony shakes his head exasperatedly. "Stephen and I were painting our rooms upstairs."

"Don't you have workers for that?"

"Well, we like having a little piece of ourselves on there. Shall we go to that sharwarma place again?"

 

* * *

 

 

It was the morning after the Summer Solstice celebration and Tony slowly opened his eyes to the sound of JARVIS stating the weather conditions and Tony turns to face Stephen, who is already stirring in his sleep. Smiling at the sight of his lover, he leans closer to him and started planting little pecks on the other man's lips.

It wasn't long before Stephen was returning the kisses, his dazzling eyes still cloudy with sleep as he reaches out to cup Tony's cheek and stroke the skin underneath his eyes with his thumb.

"Good morning, sweet honey bear." Tony croons, running his own fingers through Stephen's messy hair as he gently scratched his scalp and heard him softly purr.

"Good morning, my love." Stephen murmurs, his eyes finally wide awake.

Tony presses himself closer, relishing at the feel of their bare bodies against each other. Eight years that they have been together and Tony knows that he will never get tired of Stephen, even during their rather passionate bedroom activities and judging by how dark Stephen's eyes were turning, he feels the same way.

"Sirs, as much as I do not want the both of you postponing your usual act of declaring your feelings for each other physically," JARVIS piped up. "I would like to inform you that the young miss is exhibiting signs of hangover and is currently lying down on the sofa in the living room."

"She is quickly distressed over that, boss." FRIDAY added.

Tony chuckles, separating from Stephen after stealing one final kiss before sliding off the bed.

"Looks like our daughter is suffering. Shall we go rescue her?"

Stephen sits up, stretching his arms before joining Tony to the bathroom to freshen up.

"You go ahead. I'll catch up. I need to dress in my robes since we have the training today."

Tony rolls his eyes at the reminder. "Fine, fine."

He dressed up in a clean shirt and sweatpants, knowing that it'll probably be dirtied later on before making his way to his daughter, who is curled up at the couch.

She seemed to have already dressed up in her own workout clothes but must have still be in the hungover state to move any further from the couch.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Tony places his hand on her leg to try and rouse her from her headache. "Come on. You need a glass of water."

She groaned, clutching onto her head. "I am never touching alcohol ever again."

Tony couldn't help himself. "But then how will you sanitize yourself, sugarbear?"

She lifted her head and glared at him and Tony laughs, backing away before Carianne could throw a pillow at him.

"Alright, you two." Stephen steps in, already dressed in his usual get up (but without the cloak) and headed over to Carianne.

"Take a deep breath, darling." He soothes her, stroking her hair to reassure her. "It'll be over in a second."

He makes a series of hand gestures before gently pressing his palm on the top of her head. A golden glow appeared under his palm and spread all over Carianne's body before disappearing.

And Stephen steps back just as Carianne's head snapped up, her eyes wide open. "Oh my gosh." She gasped. "I love you, Dad." Stephen chuckles and Tony hands her a bottle of water from the fridge.

He sits down beside her when she planted her feet on the floor and pats her back as she drinks from the bottle.

"I am never drinking alcohol again."

"There, there." Tony chuckles, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she curled up against his side. Stephen took the space on her other side, humming softly.

Their positions would make into a perfect family picture and Tony sends a wink at one of the hidden cameras for JARVIS to take a shot of them. They stayed like that for a few minutes, with Tony patting Carianne's hair as Stephen read a book that he must have portaled from Kamar Taj. That would have pissed Wong off.

Carianne was already starting to doze off, sighing contently and Tony notices that Stephen had moved closer, his arm resting on the back of the sofa.

Humming, Tony lifts his hand to run his fingers lightly on Stephen's slightly trembling hand. He kisses his knuckles affectionately and nuzzles the skin he can reach.

As Stephen's eyes met his, Tony smiles softly. "I love you." He mouths at him, careful to not jostle his daughter.

"I love you too."

"Well, isn't this so sweet?" Rhodey's voice was heard and Tony broke his eye contact with Stephen, looking at his best friend, who was crossing his arms and looking at them amusedly.

"Is it time?" Tony asked him and Rhodey's smile dimmed slightly.

"Yeah. Will you be okay?"

Tony glances at Stephen, who pulled his arm back and nodded at him reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Rhodey bear."

The walk to training was uneventful.

Carianne was speaking to Stephen in an excited tone of voice and Tony walked beside Rhodey, glancing at the two.

They entered through a set of metal door that slid open, revealing the huge area for the Avengers to use for training.

A huge training mat was at the center to minimize any broken bones and the area was made to be soundproof, removing any noise that the other employees may hear from outside. Thor did have a habit of roaring loudly every now and then. The roof can be retracted, allowing anyone who can fly to use it against their sparring partner.

At the right side were Peter bouncing on the balls of his feet and was chatting with Thor excitedly, Loki frowning was looking like he would rather be anywhere else than here.

Hope wasn't around still but Tony knew that she was busy doing something family related.

So he approached the trio with the other behind him and chuckles when Peter immediately spotted him and cried out a 'Hi, Mr. Stark!'. Thor clapped him on the back enthusiastically and started blabbing about how honoured he is to partake in the training with his shieldbrothers.

But what caught his attention was behind Thor, he could see Carianne chatting with Loki, whose mood lit up.

Glancing at Stephen, his sorceror just winked at him secretly and Tony grins cheekily.

Their moment was disrupted when the door on the other side of the room opened and in comes the other half of the Avengers with Rogers leading them.

The sight of Rogers makes him slightly nauseous but not enough to make him unsteady anymore. He could feel Stephen's presence beside him and a hand on his left shoulder reassured him more of Rhodey by his other side.

Maximoff was adamant on sticking by Rogers, half of her body hidden from view as she was standing behind him.

Barnes, the ever loyal friend, stood beside Rogers.

Barton just looks incredibly lost whilst Wilson seemed to try to engage him in a conversation.

Romanov, on the other hand…

Her black eyes stared at what is happening on Tony's side of the room with Thor being a good sport as he greeted Team Cap albeit a little subdued compared to how he greeted Tony and his family, Loki and Carianne still in their own world (something Tony feels the need to tease his daughter about in a less tense atmosphere), Stephen looking nonchalant on Tony's right side and Rhodey, who steps forward.

"Now that's everyone's here." Rhodey said. "FRIDAY, begin matching."

He then points toward the center of the room where a hologram was pulled up. Floating images of everyone in the room appeared and began to randomly match up.

Tony looks on with concealed nervousness as the pictures slowly gravitated to each other.

Loki to Maximoff

Carianne to Romanov

Peter to Wilson

Rhodey to Barton

Thor to Tony himself

And finally, to Tony's shock, Stephen is partnered up with Rogers.

He immediately stepped up, trying to volunteer himself to fight Rogers because there is no way in heaven and hell is he going to let Rogers touch Stephen and-

He felt a slightly trembling hand on his shoulder and he looked back at Stephen, who smiled at his reassuringly.

"Trust me." His lover tells him and Tony meets his eyes hesitantly.

There was no fear nor nervousness in the familiar blue-green eyes and Tony exhaled slowly. Rhodey glances at him, slightly frowning but Tony waved his concern away.

Sighing, Rhodey returns his attention to the other in the room.

"Alright, Loki and Maximoff first." Rhodey says. "Until one of you surrenders. But no fatal physical and mental harm. Understood?"

"Of course, Colonel." Tony heard Loki drawl.

Maximoff held onto her innocent-like persona as she strolled to the centre of the mats and Loki saunters forward, looking like he was bored once again.

"Shame. I would have like to spar against Loki." Stephen hums nonchalantly. "This might be quick."

"What makes you say that?" Tony asks him and Stephen raises an eyebrow at him as if asking 'are-you-kidding-me?'.

"Loki has thousands of years of experience compared to someone being 'gifted'." Stephen explained. "My prediction is that he probably just wanted everything done right now."

True to Stephen's guess, Tony watches Maximoff screech in frustration as she hurled a ball of red mist towards Loki, who simply batted it away from himself, turning the once red ball into emerald green in a split second and sent it back to Maximoff, who, to her credit, raised up a wall to protect herself but Loki's magic ball passed through with no trouble and hit Maximoff straight on the stomach.

The girl doubled over, wheezing as she cradled her stomach tenderly and dropped to the ground. Her hair flashing bright yellow as she groaned lightly.

"I win." Loki turns back to them and made his way back to their side.

"Right..." Rhodey trailed off, looking like he didn't know what to say and honestly, Tony felt the same.

"Honey bear, when you said 'quick'..."

"I meant it." Stephen chuckles as his eyes glanced back.

"It's not winning that counts though." Carianne pipes up from behind them, drawing Tony's attention. She seemed to be speaking to Loki. "Such a showoff, Loki."

"I do not like delaying the inevitable and I believe it is your turn now, Anne." Loki drawls.

"Fine, fine."

Tony feels arms around his waist and he looks to the side to see a grinning Carianne.

"Wish me luck, Papa." She tells him and Tony chuckles at her antics before kissing her on the temple.

"Good luck, sweetheart." He tells her gently. "Don't underestimate Romanov, okay?"

Carianne winks at him playfully before separating herself from him and makes her way to the center of the room, where Romanov is already waiting.

Tony watches Carianne slip into a laid back position as Romanov shifted on her heels. He took a deep breath as the two seemed to stare each other down, building up the anticipation for their fight before the room was suddenly doused in red light. 

"Alert. Multiple unknown lifeforms have appeared in Japan. The Council have called for the Avengers to assemble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh... hi? *awkwardly waves* It's been a month since I last updated and I'm really sorry for both the long wait and the semi-short chapter update. Real life handed me a thesis paper and I had to do that first before everything else. 
> 
> The good news is I will be updating at least once a week (or twice if I can) and hopefully, we can reach the ending (and the sequel) in a good way. 
> 
> As always, feel free to leave **comments and/or kudos**!
> 
> You can follow me on my tumblr: **ofallthings-creative.tumblr.com** for updates and snippets of the next chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I will see you down at the comments and the next chapter!


	13. quaking and trembling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where Tony and the others fight demon hybrids of a dog, a bear and an octopus and faces a boss that looks eerily similar to that Disney pirate movie that his daughter loved so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning!** : Cursing and slight violence

**Chapter 13**

_Quaking and Trembling_

 

* * *

 

 

_**Year 2013** _

 

Now this is a sight.

"Anthony Edward Stark, you better throw out your closet because you're going to be in a straitjacket from now on!"

The love of his life (possibly his husband in the near future, if he didn't kill him right now) stomping towards him with a furious look in his beautiful eyes and wow, he never noticed that Stephen's eyes has a hint of gold as well-

"DID YOU JUST INVITE A TERRORIST INTO OUR HOME?!"

If looks could kill, Tony would probably be buried deep into the foundation of their Malibu home.

"Honey bear, I-"

"Do not call me by that disgusting nickname especially when our lives are literally in danger right now, Tony!"

"I was angry, okay?" Tony defended himself, crossing his arms. "You didn't have to come here if you didn't want to be in danger, Stephen."

The surgeon looks incredulously at him as if he had grown two more heads. "Are you seriously asking me that?" He reaches forward and flicks Tony's forehead without hesitating, making him yelp.

"Hey! You-"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you." Stephen tells him bluntly. "And Happy is my friend too."

That made Tony pause, looking up at Stephen, whose eyes turned soft. He took a deep breath and held onto his shoulders and gently shook Tony.

"We have to go now. That Mandarin fellow would be on our heads soon and-"

"Tony!" Maya Hansen, who Tony totally forgot is in the room with them, spoke up and drew both his attention and Stephen's. The doctor withdrew his hands from Tony's shoulders and stood straight to face her.

"Who is this?" He asked.

Maya walks forward, holding out her hand. "Doctor Strange, it's very nice to meet you." She says. "I'm Maya Hansen and-"

"Before you proceed, Miss Hansen," Stephen cut her off quickly. "You do know that we could all be under attack anytime? Save the pleasantries for another time and let us get out of here right now."

Stephen moved to take Tony's hand, something Tony was surprised at before everything exploded in a sea of red and orange.

It all happened so fast.

All of them were thrown backward, almost flying through the air when the missiles hit the foundation. He only has seconds before they hit the wall and his priority is his fucking boyfriend no matter what. Without even considering it, he motioned for Mark 42 to form around Stephen's body. He slammed against the wall almost at the same time as Stephen did but without the protection from the armour, disorienting him with the pain and the ringing in his ears.

Groaning, he forced himself to sit up, seeing the unconscious body of Maya in front of the ruined sofa and hearing the cracking above him, he turns his attention to the ceiling, who wanted his body to be crushed under it. The contact never came because Mark 42 quickly draped itself over him and protected him from the concrete. The face plate moved back, revealing Stephen with a slightly bruised cheek.

"I got you." He says softly, but was immediately flashing him a small smirk and Tony huffed.

"I got you first." He glances around before scrambling up. "But like I said, we gotta go now."

They began to run out of the house but another missile threw him over another couch, with Stephen turning back in surprise.

But Tony quickly recovered, jumping over the couch. "Go! I'm right behind you." He was about to join Stephen's side when the floor cracked and lowered, separating him from his lover and Stephen's eyes widened, stepping back towards him. "Tony!"

"Take Maya and get out of here. I'll find another way around." Tony tells him and Stephen looks at him in disbelief. He couldn't let Stephen be dragged into this more. "Stop stopping, sweetheart. Get her and get outside. GO!"

"You better stay alive, Tony." Stephen reminded him.

They both exchanged one last look, the face plate slid down and Stephen went to get Maya, assisting her as they began to stumble out.

With them out of the danger zone, Tony began to run, jumping over the overturned furniture and fallen debris from the ceiling. Whoever was firing the missiles continued its onslaught as the house shook once again and tilted back towards the sea. Tony slid backwards and he barely hung onto the steel railings, pulling himself up to hide himself from the helicopters.

"Sir, Doctor Strange is clear of the structure." JARVIS informed him, his voice echoing in the house.

Taking a deep breath of relief, Tony faced back towards the entrance and summoned the suit to him.

One second.

Two seconds.

He threw himself forward, running to meet the armour and narrowly avoiding the bullets spraying him. The armour formed around him one by one and when the face plate completed it, the systems started up, Tony sighing at the familiar HUD. The whole house was tilting dangerously and with the missiles bombing the whole place, Tony had to get out of there, holding onto the floor to prevent himself from sliding out.

"JARVIS, where's my flight power?"

"Working on it, sir. This is a prototype."

The helicopters never seemed to run out of bullets, which annoyed him greatly but the armour protected him from that. The furniture began to fall through the large openings and Tony spotted the piano sliding away. With his weapons system practically out, he lets go of the floor and used his repulsors to launch the instrument towards one of the helicopters. It was a direct hit and the helicopter went down.

"That's one." Tony stood up and moved back, spotting another helicopter above.

"Sir, this suit is not combat ready." JARVIS reminds him exasperatedly and Tony grunted, deciding to run and wrenching a small rocket from his arm.

Once a helicopter is close enough, he threw the rocket towards it and firing another repulsor blast. Another direct hit.

"That's two." But his luck may have run out because he watches the helicopter swing down right towards him.

"Oh, f-" He began to run but the helicopter crashed into the side, throwing him off his run and making him land on the ground.

The ground itself collapsed, bringing him with it. He managed to grab onto the part that didn't break yet and with helplessness slowly seeping in him, he watches everything; his robots, his other suits, his cars, his workshop, fall into the water.

And finally, one final missile sends him into the water as well.

 _At least Stephen is safe_ , was all he thinks amidst the panic that quickly set in before he fell into darkness. 

 

* * *

 

This entire day has turned into a mess and Tony just wants it to be over.

He wants to be lounging back home, maybe make something in the workshop with Carianne, or spending time with Stephen. He didn't want to be in Japan, facing hundreds of aliens that looks like they came from the depths of nowhere. He can feel the aliens' blood on his suit and knows that it would be a bitch to clean if it wasn't continuously regenerated by Extremis and nano techs.

The aliens looks weird as well, an ugly hybrid of the face of a dog, a mane of tentacles and the body of a bear. And they are a lot.

"Still alive, everyone?" Tony checked in.

A sarcastic 'unfortunately' from Loki, Rhodey's 'I'm okay for now', Stephen's usual sigh from either exasperation or boredom, and an enthusiastic 'yes, Papa' from his daughter. The others, mainly Rogers' group were tasked into evacuating the civilians in the war zone and they answered with grunts.

"Has anyone seen where exactly they are coming from?" He hears Stephen, his tone clearly annoyed.

He spots Carianne ten meters away from him, wielding her usually preferred weapon, a baton that can be twisted to reveal a laser blade (He can imagine Peter freaking out when he saw it for the first time). She twists on the spot, side kicking an alien by the head before thrusting her blade into it. Another alien bounds towards her and Tony quickly raises his arm to shoot a repulsor blast at it.

"Thanks, Papa." Carianne sends him a grin.

He then sees Loki was standing on top of a bus that was flipped from an earlier explosion, throwing daggers at any alien that would come for him. "I believe that there is a portal near here." Loki's voice pipes up from the comm. "It seems that every three hundred and thirty-four seconds precisely, more creatures would appear."

“Wow.” came Carianne's voice. "You seriously counted that?"

Blasting another alien into pieces, Tony turns towards him. "Your point, Reindeer Games?"

An amused snort from Carianne and Loki rolled his eyes. "If we manage to eliminate all the creatures in one attack, this would give the sorceror a chance to locate the portal and destroy its ties."

"Why can't you do it?" Stephen asked immediately, floating back down beside Loki, who raised an eyebrow.

"Are you admitting that you cannot do it?"

"No, I am confident I can do it but why not you?"

Tony resisted the urge to face palm at the sight of his lover and Loki having a stare down.

"Guys, stop it." Tony called their attention as he flew up to the bus and continued blasting the aliens off. "Now's not the time to compare magicky things."

Loki sighed but tilted his head in agreement. “Three hundred and thirty-four seconds is how long we can all fight the creatures before reinforcements come. Almost five and a half minutes. I can assist in eliminating the creatures but your expertise should allow you to follow the threads of the portal if you focus long enough."

"Fine." Was Stephen's answer and Tony glances at his beau and grinned.

"Good luck, boo." He makes some obnoxious kissing noises and was promptly tackled by the demon dog bear.

The slime from the tentacle mane was green and oozing and disgusting and Tony blasted it into pieces. He quickly stood up, groaning at the mess it made on his suit.

"Do be careful, Iron Man." Stephen says, a smirk on his face before running off the bus and jumping.

"I have a high amount of sheer appreciation for that man." Tony sighs as he stares after the sight of Stephen flying away, probably to look for that portal.

"Don't you mean, 'love'?" Carianne quipped and Tony shrugs playfully.

"That too, honey munchkin."

"Do not be distracted." Loki warned them both and Tony turns back to the alien crowd. 

Five and a half minutes.

He scans the area again, rapidly making calculations as he quickly thinks up a plan go with this other plan that Loki has. He has learned from experience that the God beside him is capable of killing off the demon dog bears but with the combination of his lasers, Rhodey's machine guns and Carianne's ability, they could probably wipe a lot of them out to give time for Stephen.

“Rhodey, fly above us right now.” Tony doesn’t verbally provide details, confident that his team knows exactly what was about to happen, can deduce exactly what he means. “On it."

A booming sound can be heard through the comm and Rhodey is hovering on top of them. Knowing that his daughter is probably on the same wavelength as him, he asks, "Carianne, you ready?" to which she responded a 'yes'.

That makes it slightly easier, but Carianne still isn’t a miracle worker.

He gives a small shake of his head. He knew that Carianne would get exhausted from using her power in such a large scale but it should be enough to give them time to quickly kill the aliens off. He can see the effect of Carianne's ability taking its toll on the grunts. Can see how the aliens are surrounding by ruby red glow and making dents into the concrete by Carianne's power, squirming uncomfortably and howling.

He then flies up to join Rhodey and holds his arm at the ready. “Together?” Tony asks his best friend, who chuckles. "Let's do it." It was easy pickings afterwards with coordinated attacks from all four of them, Carianne holding the enemy down, with Rhodey and Loki setting off their own attacks and the lasers in Tony's armour doing the most damage to the aliens.

In a matter of short minutes, there was silence. Piles of dead bodies of the aliens lay motionless on the ground "Let us go assist Strange." Loki tells them and Tony couldn't agree more.

"Stephen?"

"I'm here." Stephen's voice was crackling due to interference, which is already strange (heh.) in the first place because those are specially made by Tony.

"Boo?" Tony pressed, frowning at how Stephen was quiet.

"I need some assistance. NOW." The sounds of a fight in Stephen's side of the comm and Tony felt the heightening urge to go help him.

Within a second Tony found himself blinded by emerald green light, the feeling of slight disorientation that he usually associated with teleportation and suddenly, Tony finds himself standing in a huge tunnel and the sight of Stephen in battle with a huge monster that looks like a large man with tentacles as a beard and it has a large claw instead of a right hand, quickly knocking back Stephen with the strength speed that was clearly underestimated. 

Shaking away the thought of that pirate movie his daughter liked when she was a little girl, Tony immediately jumped forward, blasting off the guy into the wall and landed on top of Stephen, his arm and knee keeping himself up as he retracts his face plate. "I got you." A roar was heard from behind him and Tony barely has enough time to turn when a golden circle appeared on his back and protected them both from the slam that the monster did. "You mean, /I/ got you." Stephen tells him smugly, before the golden circle pushed the enemy away, allowing Tony to stand back up and help Stephen.

He sees Carianne and Loki move to engage the guy, with Rhodey offering machine gun support.

"Now, why did you just piss off Davy Jones, Stephen?" Tony asks him teasingly as his face plate slid up, still holding his hand and Stephen affectionately rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to see if I could destroy his Locker." He tilts his head towards a shimmering circular portal just behind the others. It suddenly glowed and before they knew it, ten demon dog bears jumped through and one almost got Carianne by the leg. To Tony's relief, Carianne herself noticed it and delivered a quick death to it by driving her blade into its neck.

"Together?" He hears Stephen ask and without any prompting, he loosens his grip on him, letting their hands slide against each other until they’re only connected by the tips of their fingers.

Tony blew him a flying kiss before his face plate went down and lets Stephen's hand go completely. “Without a doubt.”

Davy Jones roared loudly and Tony opens fire, blasting it with his repulsor. It turns to him, allowing for the others to focus on the demon dog bears, who began to turn even more aggressive and the portal just continued producing the aliens now, maybe because it's in danger of being destroyed. Seeing Stephen go to try and disable the portal, Tony drops down into a kneel when Davy Jones swiped at his head and he quickly gets back on his feet, wasting no time in activating his energy beam blades and starts his offensive.

"What's wrong, lost the Flying Dutchman?" Tony asks the alien conversationally. 

It roared once again, before Tony rolled his eyes before running towards it, ducking neatly when it swung at him again and quickly running the blade through its chest. It lets out a gurgled sound, making Tony groan in disgust as he pulled back his arm. He stepped back and was about to go help the others when before his very eyes, Davy Jones began to split into two, both slowly standing up and looking a bit meaner than before.

"Oh, fu-" The left Davy Jones threw him to the side, sending him crashing into the wall and into a world of temporary pain. He shook his head to clear it from any other rubble before spotting the two stomping their way towards Stephen. Flying off the wall and into Davy Jones no. 1, he gets their attention once again by sending a rocket straight into the face of the second Davy Jones.

This leads to another fight session with the two being occupied trying to kill Stephen and Tony himself occupied keeping said love of his life safe, the mean dog bears tries to form a half ring around them but was slowly being killed off by the others. It would be simple enough to handle them on their own, but Stephen can’t take on the portal by himself while being targeted by roughly thirty of the demon dog bears and the two Davy Joneses and Tony can only focus on so many at a time. It’s hard to keep track of anything except for the combat, and the seconds tick by in his head as he fights off the Joneses off Stephen's back, always keeping one eye on him to both keep the other man safe and to make sure they’re never so far away that Tony would be unable to reach Stephen in time if he becomes overwhelmed.

Just as the thought flickers through his head, the portal behind them blinks out of existence and the Joneses let out their agonizing roar.

"They're all confused!" Rhodey shouts, rearing back to take a breath. "Let's get this over with!"

Tony glances at Stephen, who winks at him reassuringly even if his face is slightly dirty from dust and there's a bruise on his jaw from the earlier fight and Tony just wants to kiss it away.

"Ready?" He asks him and Stephen smiles.

"Of course."

As soon as their enemy began to regain their senses, Tony is already firing steadily at the enemy, catching them by surprise, and mowing them down.

The Joneses recovered from their earlier sorrow and started to charge towards them. Tony takes the one directly in front of him, charging up his lasers before shooting Jones 1 through its chest. To prevent anymore regeneration, he quickly uses his repulsors, charged up in max power to burn the corpse. Glancing at Stephen, he sees the other Jones trapped in a golden box and with a series of hand gestures, Stephen literally engulfs it in flames.

"That's hot." Tony quipped, earning an exasperated look from Stephen.

The last of the demon dogs are now being taken care of, but one must have avoided attention, sneaking up behind Carianne, who was slightly bent over because she was catching her breath.

"Carianne!" Tony shouts, raising his arm to shoot the damn alien but a dagger embedded itself into its neck stopped its attack and it finally fell down, no longer moving.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki stood beside Carianne, a frown set on his face as he stared down at the corpse that almost attacked her.

"Are you alright?" He asks, casting a glance towards her.

"Yes," Her eyes were blown wide despite her obvious exhaustion. "Thank you, Loki."

Loki was about to reply when she was suddenly smothered by the familiar red and gold armour of her father. Tony Stark had his armour's face plate removed, exposing his worried expression as he ranted in a panic. Strange was right beside the Man of Iron, his eyes having been critically scanning Carianne for any sign of wounds and was content with what he saw, catching Loki's eyes and inclining his head in thanks.

Loki returned the gesture before turning his attention back to the corpse of the beast he has killed. Crouching down, he noticed something glowing from within the creature's mouth. Frowning, he summoned a dagger before cutting through the beast's throat, creating an opening that allows a bright lime green jewel to fall through and land on the ground. 

He picked it up, examining how it is half the size of his palm and how it increased the intensity of its glow every now and then. He feels a pull, that familiar pull for every seidr user and the magic signature itself is something that he has encountered before. Pouring some of his seidr into it, he was surprised that the jewel started heating up but not to the point that it was uncomfortable. 

An image of a blonde Asgardian with toxic green eyes, capable of great feats in mind control, telepathy, and corrupted creation magic. 

That would certainly put a face into who is behind these attacks. 

His train of thought was disrupted when he felt a hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up to see Carianne peering at him. She seemed to have recovered from her earlier exhaustion and wrestled herself away from her parents. "Are you alright?" She asks him, unconsciously mimicking what he had said before she was bombarded by her father. 

He nodded, standing back up and sending the jewel into his pocket dimension for safe keeping. He would determine what it really is later when he has his resources. 

"What was that?" Carianne asked curiously as they made their way to the portal that Strange created to bring them back to the Compound. 

"A pretty jewel for the pretty lady." Loki tells her playfully and watches her cheek light up with a pink hue that makes him feel warmth inside him.

"Fine," Carianne glares at him with no venom in her eyes. " Don't tell me."

"I am telling the truth."

"Sure." 

Strange sends him a curious look, reminiscent of what Carianne was doing and that almost made Loki shake his head in amusement. Perhaps he should watch out for future traps from the sorcerer since he might find himself falling and Loki is quite sure that it would not be the good kind of falling. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello! I'm back with another chapter! That fight scenes are hard to write and I just _ugh_
> 
> As always, leave comments, feedback and/or kudos! I love replying to comments because I get to interact with you all. 
> 
> Visit me on my **[tumblr](https://ofallthings-creative.tumblr.com/) ** for updates and snippets on the work!
> 
> See you all in the next chapter!


	14. monsters & men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where Thor just wants his brother to have a love life for once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning!** Cursing, violence (mental torture, mental manipulation, blood) ahead!

**Chapter 14**

_Monsters & Men_

 

* * *

 

 

__

 

 

 

Thor Odinson has been alive for a long time. He has seen many things in his lifetime and he may have stumbled in the past years and by stumbled, he actually meant that he has been tossed through worlds, stabbed, betrayed, lost his eye, Mjolnir- but he survived and he is not alone.

Now, he is the King of New Asgard but he admits that while governing over his people and attending to his occasional  duties with the Avengers, nothing frustrates him more than the sight of his brother obviously pining for the Lady Stark.

He exits the Avengers Compound, having been visiting Bruce to catch things up and is now looking for Loki, knowing that the mage would be somewhere here. 

It has been a week since they have returned from the country of Japan to assist in eliminating the threat and since then, his brother has been reclusive, which is something that Thor had thought Loki had stopped doing after the destruction of Asgard.

He spots his familiar figure leaning against the trunk of a tree near the lake and approached Loki, who seemed to be busy reading one of his own journals, judging by the black leather cover with an emerald tie.

"So there you are." Thor pipes up, moving to stand in front of Loki and just at the shore of the lake. "I had wondered where you were when I could not find you on the hill near New Asgard."

"I'm busy." Loki tells him pointedly, flipping a page as he lifted his left hand to examine a lime green jewel. 

"Busy thinking about Lady Carianne?"

It is to Thor's great amusement that Loki's eyes shot up from his reading to glare venomously at him.

"I am no longer a child nor an adolescent to be experiencing the flutterings of hormones when spending time with the person of their affections."

"I did not say nor imply that at all." Thor tried not to roll his eyes. He really did. This is an action his brother always does. He did not expect to be doing it himself.

"But of course, brother." Thor hums, throwing a rock across the water. He managed to stay quiet for a few more seconds before, "Yet you yearn to be closer to her."

He hears Loki slam his book close. "Do not tempt me into pushing you into the water, Thor."

"Oh? Where is the soft spoken Loki that I see nowadays?" Thor continued teasing him playfully. "Or is that reserved for the Lady Carianne? The two of you have been so close during the Solstice and I do think tha-"

He found himself drenched from head to toe after being pushed by some unknown force into the lake. It was reminiscent of their childhood and Thor let out a booming laugh as Loki promptly stood up from his spot and began stalking away. Thor quickly jogged after him, slinging an arm around his brother's shoulders. 

"Thor!" Loki shouted in mock disgust. 

"You're the one who pushed me!" Thor laughed, squeezing Loki on the shoulders but does let go of him. "You will have to be careful. Friend Tony and the wizard are very protective of their daughter."

At this point, Loki just sighed in defeat and as they continued walking leisurely, Thor sees his brother's green seidr pass through him and he found himself dry once again. He grinned victoriously.

They were approaching the Compound once again when a painful scream erupted in the air, the sound almost inhumane in nature that it sends chills in Thor's spine. 

"Come on!" Loki tore himself out from Thor's hold and began running towards the direction of the scream with Thor himself following Loki. They burst through a set of trees to find the Witch grinning maniacally, the red mist form of her magic continuously jetting out from her hands and to… the writhing form of Carianne Stark. 

Thor saw red. He summons Stormbreaker and jumps, slamming the axe onto the ground and disorienting the Witch long enough for Loki to run towards the Lady Stark. He stands between the Witch and his brother. 

“You dare attack your fellow shieldmaiden?” Thor almost roared, disgusted by what he had briefly witnessed the witch do. 

“SHE’S A MONSTER!” The witch shouts, her hands once again conjuring her venomous magic. “She deserves whatever happens to her! Just like her family.”

Thor braced himself from being hit by the red mist but an emotionless laugh was heard from behind him and he glanced back to see Lady Carianne, standing up shakily with Loki looking at her worriedly. She looks up and Thor’s eyes widened at the sight of her once blue eyes turning into gold. 

She suddenly glows a crimson red aura, spreading her arms as black orbs was suddenly conjured on the palm of her hands, growing in size. A maniacal grin forms on her face, twisting the beautiful features into something insane. 

Thor barely had the time to throw himself to the side when Lady Carianne throws the orbs towards the witch, who lifted up a wall of red that absorbed the orb. 

“Carianne, stop this!” Loki shouts, trying to calm her down. “This is not you!”

Insane laughter spilled out from Lady Carianne’s mouth, the sound sending chills to Thor’s bones. She began to walk  forward, craters being created under her feet with each step, orbs once again forming in her hands. She began flinging them towards the witch, who was dodging the orbs, barely avoiding them due to the speed. 

Thor stands up, about to move in between the two women once again when he sees Friend Tony and the Wizard rush out of the Compound’s entrance doors. The Man of Iron takes off, sprinting towards Lady Carianne, despite the warnings that Thor shouts at him. 

“Carianne!” Tony gets her attention by waving his hands and the young woman does turn her head towards him, the red glow surrounding his daughter slowly fading away. 

“Papa?” 

The orbs that was shooting off towards the witch disappeared and the red headed woman used that distraction to hurl a blast of red towards the Starks, with Tony wrapping his arms around his daughter and turning them so that it would be him who would be hit by the red mist. But before the malicious mist makes contact, they were both protected by a dome of golden lights.

Loki suddenly disappeared, appearing just as quickly behind the witch to grab at her wrist, disrupting her magic as his own seidr washed over her. The woman screamed, wrenching her arm away from him. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?” She screeched before her body was pulled down into a portal below her, the golden circle closing the moment she went through. 

Thor stands up straight, taking a deep breath to steady himself after witnessing the short fight. He watches as Friend Tony hugs Lady Carianne tightly before checking on her condition. The young woman herself seemed too weak to stand, letting her father carry her in his arms. The Wizard was already standing beside them, checking up on her himself and Thor glances at his brother, who was already walking back to him with a hard frown set on his mouth.  

And to think this day started off with a good start. 

 

* * *

 

Loki feels so many emotions at once that he struggles to keep it all in.

Seeing Carianne in pain, tortured by mental image that the witch, activating the dormant ability within her-

Loki does not want to see her in such circumstance anymore.

A glance to the parents of Carianne tells him that they wouldn't even be letting the witch out of their sight.

They were all inside the Compound, in the indoor training area to prevent the staff from being pulled into the mess. In the centre, the Man of Iron is arguing with the once Rogue Captain, who has the witch fake cowering behind him (Strange has brought her back after Rogers has demanded him to), about the recent event that took place earlier. Stark was being flanked by the Colonel and Thor, who has his jaw set in a disappointed frown and Loki couldn’t be even amused at the sight because he was continuously glancing over to Carianne, who was standing at the side with the Sorcerer. He was steadying her, telling her how she should be in the medical wing but she shakes her head. 

“Tony, this has gone far enough!” Loki’s attention was pulled back into the conversation between Stark and Rogers. 

“Stop trying to defend her, Rogers!” Stark shouts angrily. “My daughter was attacked by your precious little witch. My OWN FUCKING DAUGHTER!”

“She attacked me first!” The witch cried out, tears running down her cheeks and Loki, along with the others are not buying it. Except for Rogers.

“Tony, you should have told Carianne to not attack Wanda.”

Loki feels anger rise up in him. 

“Are you that much of an oblivious fool,” Loki started stalking towards Rogers, placing himself to stand beside Thor. “That you continuously defend the woman who has nothing but hate in her soul?”

“I don’t really want to hear that from  _ you _ .” Rogers looks at him pointedly. 

Loki did not even notice that he stepped forward until he feels Thor’s grip on his arm. He sees the witch’s smug grin from behind Rogers and he narrows his eyes. 

“And what did you mean by that?” Thor asks lowly. 

“It means that you're a monster as well.” The witch sneers at him. "Monsters defending monsters."

Loki resisted the urge to snarl. “Perhaps you should know the difference between a monster and a man,  _ witch _ .”

“Enough!” The Colonel finally speaks up. “This incident will be reported to the Council and videos will be submitted. So I suggest that the real attacker to step forward or it will get scary after the footage is reviewed.”

“It’s their fault!” The witch suddenly cries out. “The Starks should just die!”

She stepped back and throws her hands down, her trademark red mist forming around her hands in an attempt to attack. The red tendrils aimed sharply towards Stark-

But Loki is not having any of it. He flicks his hand towards her and emerald green ropes appeared to bind her hands together and to her body. His hand then makes a circular motion, pulling in the disgusting seidr out of her, (smirking at how she screamed at him to give it back)  and banishing it into one of his pocket dimensions.

It all happened in a span of seconds that all that was left was the witch who dropped to her knees in despair, the shocked Rogers, the exasperated Colonel and Thor and an unreadable expression from Stark. 

“Colonel Rhodes,” Loki turns to the man. “I believe that I sealed the woman’s powers away to prevent her from attacking anymore of the teammates. She has obviously proven to be a danger to her fellow shield warriors and deserves a  _ timeout _ as what you mortals would say.”

Rhodes chuckles. “Noted, Loki. Thank you for saving us.”

Loki inclines his head in acknowledgement before turning on his heel to head towards the exit of the room, passing by Carianne and Strange, who nods once.

He was already in the hallways when he hears someone call for him, stopping and looking back to see Carianne making her way towards him. She must have been still feeling weak before she stumbles and Loki teleports in front of her to hold her up. 

“Anne, you should rest.” He tells her quietly. 

“I.. Yeah.” She sagged into his hold. “I wanted to thank you.”

Loki sighs, bending down and hoisting her up gently into his arms, his arms under the back of her knees and her back with her head resting on his shoulder. “There is no need for that, Anne.” He says as he moves through the space to teleport into the medical wing, placing her down onto an empty bed. 

“You saved my father from being attacked.” She murmurs and Loki brushes the stray strands of her hair from her face. 

“I am only doing my duty. Now, I want you to rest.” He makes a move to stand up but was stopped by Carianne’s hand around his wrist. She was gesturing with her hand for him to come closer and he does, leaning over to her. 

Loki had thought that she would be whispering something but feels her lips press on his cheek instead, his eyes widening and his mouth opening ever so slightly as he reared back to look at her. 

Her cheeks are tinted pink but she was smiling softly. “Thank you, Loki. I mean it.”

Loki found himself smiling back. “You’re welcome, Anne.”

He waits at her bedside until she falls asleep and Loki leans over to her to press a very light kiss on her forehead, a green glow appearing on the area from where he kissed the skin before it disappears. 

Satisfied with the protection spell, he pulls away, sending a clone of his to tell Carianne’s parents where she is currently before moving to sit down on the chair beside her bed. He couldn’t leave her after all this. His hands unconsciously reached up to touch his cheek, right where he still feels the warmth of her touch. His heart seemed to beat louder than necessary and Loki fondly thinks of the young woman in front of him, sleeping peacefully. 

Perhaps Thor is right after all. 

He truly has fallen in deep.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Finally some progress in the relationship! More to follow and of course I do want the plot to move on and it will be! I am terribly sorry for the late update in this fic :'(
> 
> Visit me on my **[tumblr](https://ofallthings-creative.tumblr.com) ** for updates or snippets on the fic! 
> 
> Love and Gratitude for all the support!
> 
> ~ Rosa ~


End file.
